Mythic Destiny
by ArturusMyrddin
Summary: Destiny and Fate can easily manipulate legends and heroes. Arthur and Merlin are oblivious, but know that true power is rarely so blatant. Camelot needs a King and a sword holds the key. Thus begins the journey of the Once and Future King and his wizard into the unknown where the future may be theirs to write. AU. WARNING: An EXPLICIT SEX chapter & A Traumatized Child chapter
1. Chapter 1

A right and proper looking Mathew straightened his immaculate attire before knocking at the King's bedroom door while carefully balancing the hot breakfast he had brought. When the King didn't bid him enter he knocked once more before entering.

"Time to wake up your Majesty," he said as he placed the dishes upon the table before opening the red bed curtains.

All it took was one look at the King to know that he had expired sometime during the night. Closing the curtains, he quickly went to find Maxwell, the royal advisor, to inform him about the King's demise. Maxwell sent for Gauis, the court physician, to accompany him to the royal bedchamber and verify that the King was indeed dead. The gray haired, elderly physician checked for Uther's pulse even though the King was cold to the touch. Sighing he nodded his confirmation to Maxwell as he respectfully closed the King's eyes and pulled the red silken covers up over Uther's head. Straightening his aching back Gauis contemplated the wisdom of finding an apprentice before he got to old to actually pass on his wisdom. Leaving the room in Maxwell's capable hands he headed back to his workroom to finish gathering up the various potions and herbs he needed to deliver this morning.

Meanwhile, after running a stressful hand through his short, thick chocolate brown hair Maxwell had the royal guard transfer the body to the royal crypt and the royal funeral effigy brought up to the King's quarters. For the time being the power of the monarchy could be incorporated within the royal effigy, but they would need to find an universally accepted heir soon else they would be facing either political conflict or war with the neighboring kingdoms. He also instructed Maxwell to oversee the observance of forms and fashions of service as they had been while the King had been alive. Once that was taken care of he went to talk to the King's ward, Lady Morgana. Knocking on her chamber door he announced his presence, and entered soon after when the door was opened by the lady's petite, brown haired maid Gwen.

"Good morning Max," Morgana said as she tucked a strand of her long, raven black hair behind her ear. "I know the King's dead if that's what you are here to tell me. If you are here about the throne forget it, I am **not** taking it. There's another, more worthy one out there. We just have to send for him."

Maxwell bowed to hide his shock that she already knew that the King was dead. "My lady much as I believe in your weird women's intuition I do request that, as King Uther's daughter, you promise that if your crazy plan doesn't work you will consent to take the throne. "

Morgana grimaced a bit before she said, "Camelot and I don't get along Max, she would wither and die in my care. However, I do have a way to bring her destined ruler to us. Once he is crowned and his soul found we shall achieve greatness."

Gwen smiled at her mistress, no that wasn't quite right, Morgana was more her best friend than her mistress if she was honest with herself. She then asked, "So what do we need to do Morgana?"

"Well, according to an old children's story, many years ago before the birth of the five kingdoms," Morgana began as she walked over to her vanity, "this land was in an endless cycle of war and bloodshed but one man was determined to end all that." She sat down and began combing her fine, long hair out before continuing, "He gathered together the elders of each tribe and drew up plans for their lands to be divided. Each of them were to respect the others boundaries and rule over their own land as they saw fit. That man was Camelot's first King, ancestor to all that followed." She gathered her hair together and inserted a diamond studded hair clasp before turning to look at Maxwell.

"I am well aware of that little bed time story my lady. What has it to do with the situation we find ourselves in now?" Maxwell asked her a little impatiently.

"I've had a lot of time on my hands Maxwell, and some of it I've spent in the archives." Morgana stood and motioned for Gwen to hand her the emerald green dress as she said, "Not that long ago I stumbled across another part of the story that I hadn't heard before. Apparently when the King was on his deathbed he asked to be taken far out along the edge of Camelot and deep into the forest of Bathum. There, with the last of his strength, he thrust his sword into a rock so that if his lineage were to ever be questioned this would form a test, as only the true King of Camelot can free the weapon." With the dress in hand she strode over to stand behind the screen that stood in the corner of her room before continuing, "Over the years the sword has been forgotten. Yet now when Camelot needs it most a man will free it, unite the land of Albion and rule over the greatest Kingdom the land has ever known. So, Gwen, what we need is for the knights to find the sword in the Dallan Stone which resides in the outer forest. While Gwen informs the Captain of the Guard that he needs to organize the knights, Max, I need you to announce that all men born twenty-two years ago on Samhain are required to present themselves to me three moons from now." She stepped behind the screen and began stepping out of her night clothes, causing Maxwell to quickly bow as his face reddened in embarrassment.

"Yes my Lady," He said as he hurriedly backed out of the room, his eyes still fixed on the floor.

Gwen, however, had a few questions for her mistress. "Even if this future King of Camelot shows up how do you plan on establishing his right to sit on the throne with some stupid sword in a stone that everyone has forgotten about? Like it or not you are the heir to the throne Morgana."

"Gwen, power can corrupt and if I ever sat on that throne and accepted that power the thirst for complete domination would consume me." Morgana sighed a little before saying, "As for the sword, what I told Maxwell was a bit of a fib. It is just some sword Uther wielded one time many years ago to kill a wraith. Rumors, and old wives' tales, say that it was forged in dragon's breath long before he got a hold of it and that it isn't really meant for a full blooded human." She stepped into her dress and turned so that Gwen could lace her up before continuing, "Gaius managed to grab it and make sure that it found its way out of the castle. Where it originally came from or how it got into the Dallan Stone I don't know. What I do know is that I am not the only child of Uther's uncontrolled lust." She smoothed out the wrinkles that had formed while she had dressed as Gwen finished tying up the back. "Twenty-two years ago, during the acronychal rising of the star Arcturus, Uther was lost in savage and tempestuous weather along the western sea coast and he stumbled upon a castle that seemed to appear out of nowhere. In this castle there was a young maiden named Ygraine, upon who Uther forced himself. As he sated himself within her virgin body the star Arcturus shone with such magnitude and brightness that many say it seemed as if morning had arrived early." She now walked out from behind the wooden screen and held her hand out for the silk wrap that lay on her bed. "From this star there darted forth a ray, at the end of which was a globe of fire in the form of a dragon. Out of this dragon's mouth there issued a ray that seemed to stretch out beyond the extent of Gaul. The magic of that night produced a son who Uther came to fear as rumors of a Once and Future King reached his ears. So he refused to acknowledge the boy and began to purge Camelot of all magic. My visions have shown all this to me Gwen, and they have given me hope with a glimpse of our glorious future under his reign." Smiling Morgana faced Gwen and grabbed Gwen's hands in hers before telling her, "Your life mate will come with him and it will be such a wonderful beginning. I can't wait for that day to arrive."

Gwen laughed at her mistress' enthusiasm before saying, "Right then, before I go try and explain all this to Agravaine, just one question. When you say Dallan Stone are you talking about the Tara Stone, or some other stone?"

Morgana nodded as she confirmed the name, "Yes, I have also heard it called the Tara Stone in the outer territories so you are probably right in thinking that is how Agravaine would know it."

Gwen curtsied before turning to leave. As she did so she muttered under her breath, "Goddess knows what I'll do when I run out of excuses for this crazy quest."

Morgana shook her head as she watched Gwen leave. Maxwell was clueless and viewed her visions as nothing more than a women's weird intuition but Gauis, Gwen, and Gwen's older brother Elyan knew the truth. Gauis had frequently helped her pass on her more dire visions as rumors or gossip when she had been younger, thus warning of any impending doom she saw and they had often been able to prevent needless death and bloodshed. In fact it was one of her visions that had help save Gwen's brother from certain death, which was how Gwen and Elyan had learned that Morgana was a seer. They had helped Morgana and Gauis find even more ways to protect her from Uther's quest to behead or burn all those with magic. Which was why she often feared for their safety, especially as over the years her visions began to involve not only the inner court but the future of Camelot as well.

Thus Gwen decided to first go to her father's blacksmith shop to explain to her brother, Elyan, that she needed help explaining one of Morgana's visions to Agravaine. Entering the hot, smoky barn she smiled at her father as she walked past him to where a heavily muscled and sweaty Elyan was pounding on a red, hot piece of metal. She patiently waited for him to safely store everything away before looking into his brown eyes and rushing through the whole crazy sword in the stone quest. She was not surprised when Elyan immediately agreed to help her convince Agravaine.

Once Elyan had removed his blacksmith's leather apron and washed up they made their way to the knight's training field. Arriving they caught Agravaine's attention and beckoned him over. Gwen had to bite her tongue when Elyan informed the Captain of the Guard that Lady Morgana had issued a royal decree that the knights look for the missing Tara Stone and the forgotten sword of the first King. Shaking her head as Agravaine nodded his acknowledgment of the order before turning back to the knights on the training field she softly hit her brother's arm.

"Morgana did no such thing," she fiercely whispered.

Elyan shrugged as he said, "It worked though, and we didn't have to spend hours trying to persuade him to do it. I don't see what your problem is."

It took about two hours for a half dozen knights to travel slightly northeast by horseback and reach Bathum, where they settled into one of the old roman bathhouses. Over the next two moons they scoured the surrounding forest, but eventually one of the newer knights stepped into a clearing and found it at the center of a circle of megalithic rock. As the stone could not be moved Maxwell decided that the young men would travel to the sword and attempt to draw it free in front of the court. As the day approached young men, some with their families, began to arrive in Camelot. Overlooking the inner courtyard Royal Advisor Maxwell shook his head at the milling chaos below. It was going to be a nightmare getting everyone to the site, never mind actually sorting through them to find the missing heir that Lady Morgana insisted existed among them.

Lady Morgana joined him. "He's down there Max, don't worry. Besides if he's not here yet he will be. I'm sure of it."

Maxwell sighed before saying, "One in a crowd of what thirty, forty? I do hope you're right as we can't afford putting off the transition of power for much longer."

"Our borders?"

"Secure for now, but the populace is already getting restless, and this spectacle isn't helping matters."

Morgana closed her eyes trying to 'see,' but all she saw was the back of her eyelids. Sighing, she bit her lower lip. Her visions came as she was sleeping, never when she was awake. She had a feeling she needed the bard and the druid to complete the ancient trio before she would be so blessed, or cursed as the case may be. Meanwhile she had a missing heir to find and place on the throne.

"The time is near Maxwell. A glorious future awaits us, one where magic breathes free once more. All that needs to happen is for Uther's son to draw that sword from the Dallan Stone, meet his destiny and heart, discover magic is like a weapon to be used for good or evil depending on the wielder, and embrace the King he is meant to be."

Maxwell smiled for the Lady Morgana practically glowed with happiness. His own feelings of hope shone through as he said, "Oh my Lady, I may not be able to see what you do but I see you and while I may have some concerns about this plan anything that gives you such a glow is worth pursuing."

Morgana blushed as she watched the throng below.

Meanwhile in a small village called Wintanceaster, about a day's hike from Camelot, two young men were having a heated discussion concerning whether or not the younger one was in fact a Samhain baby.

"I wasn't born on Samhain you know. There's absolutely no reason for me to to trudge all the way to Camelot."

"Arthur, you may not like it, but just because we celebrate your birthday the day after does not mean you're not a Samhain baby. You were born at the exact stroke of midnight, the end of the day before Samhain, and the beginning of Samhain. Thus in one sense you are a Samhain baby, and in another you're not. As this is a royal decree, it is best to err on the side that declares you a child of Samhain and reach Camelot by tomorrow."

Arthur rolled his sky blue eyes as he said, "As if anyone might notice that there's one less Samhain male there or not."

Lancelot sighed as he combed a frustrated hand through his midnight black hair. They had been having various conversations on this same theme almost everyday since they had departed for Camelot over two weeks ago. Using both his height, and his age to his advantage he had easily talked Arthur out of turning around every time. That suggested to Lancelot that he actually wanted a reason to answer the royal summons, and Lance suspected that his adopted brother wanted a chance to be a knight of Camelot. He had yet to find the courage to tell Arthur that the first code of Camelot was that only those of noble blood could qualify. As Arthur's mother had never breathed a word during her pregnancy regarding who his father was, and she had died at his birth, there was very little reason to believe that he would be given a chance even if the rumors of King Uther's death were true.

"Arthur, we are only a day's trek from Camelot, surely you don't want to turn back now. Do you? Anyway, someone might notice you're not there if you turn out to be the lost heir the rumors say they are looking for. I do not even want to think about what the punishment might be in that case, so I would appreciate it if you would stop complaining."

Arthur snorted in disbelief as he flicked his sandy blond hair out of his eyes before saying,"As if I'm the lost heir, but you're right Camelot isn't that far and it would take longer for us to go home now."

Lancelot chuckled as they continued. The next day found them meeting up with other stragglers to form the last group of Samhain boys to arrive in answer to the royal proclamation. It was a bright and early spring morning as they all gathered together on the tournament grounds.

Royal Advisor Maxwell had one of the younger pages blow the war horn. Once he had everyone's attention he announced, "Young men of Camelot, and beyond, we have gathered you here today in the hopes that one of you will be able to complete one simple mission. Unfortunately to complete this quest we must proceed, in an orderly fashion, to the forest outside of Bathum. This will take approximately two days thus I suggest we begin."

With the knights of Camelot as guards, the group of young men set an alternating pace between a jog and a walk. Some of them grumbled, Arthur among them, about having traveled all the way to Camelot only to have to turn around and walk back through the same area they had already traveled. Eager to reach the area where the sword in the stone waited they were able to cover over half the distance before nightfall. They rested until first light and then were once again on their way. Thus it was that the afternoon sun found them arriving at the clearing outside of Bathum. Upon reaching the clearing Arthur looked around in wonder a moment before having his gaze caught and held. In the field stood a huge megalithic rock monument of enormous stones set in what seem to be a purposeful circular pattern that seemed to call him closer. The outside circle of stones seemed to be huge in diameter and stood towering above him, but not above the five paired and linteled stones that stood within them. Then within that circle were a few smaller stones of blue, which looked to be set in two horseshoe patterns. Within that pattern sat a large block of stone that seemed to mark the center, and into which was thrust the sword they had all come to try and retrieve.

Maxwell had the page blow the horn before saying,"In a tale of yore it was foretold that this great sword of Camelot's first King would be pulled from the Dallan by one of his royal bloodline when this great land of ours faced its greatest need. After nights of research the Court Historian has discovered an old faded parchment that declares that one of Samhain birth is fated to fulfill this prophecy. Thus, young men of Camelot and beyond, we have brought you here today in the hopes that one of you is destined to free this sword. We request that if you fail that you leave the area, either back to Camelot or for your home, so to allow all a chance."

"Great, no way am I participating in some evil hocus pocus," muttered Arthur as he began to push his way out of the crowd of men.

At the outer edge he was caught by his boyhood pal and adopted brother Lancelot. "Arthur just because the sword was probably put into the stone with magic doesn't mean it was done with evil intentions. The first King of Camelot was known to be harsh, but he was also known to be fair. He was not really the type of man one associates with evil, dark sorcery. Granted his descendant was a bloody tyrant, but King Uther was more apt to draw and quarter a sorcerer then to use magic. I don't believe that magic will retrieve the sword. It will be an identifier placed on the sword which will recognize the royal bloodline. Once that is done it will allow the sword to be drawn. Only one born to, and of, the Pendragon line shall be victorious. Get back there and take your turn so we can go back home."

"And people call me a bully," Arthur grumbled, but he took his place to wait his turn.

As night approached only a quarter of those gathered had tried their hand at pulling the sword out of what was now being called the Stone of Destiny, instead of Tara Stone or Dallan, but all had failed. A few tents had been pitched around the area, but most of the knights and contenders were just scattered around campfires, sitting or laying on the ground. Gwen, having snuck away from Morgana, had donned one of the lower servants' clothes. She now moved through the sites. She was not only looking for her mysterious life mate, but was also making sure everyone had food and water as she slowly made her way through the small campsites. She was hoping that if her life mate caught her eye he would be able to lead her to their destined King. That would certainly speed things up considerably.

Meanwhile Lancelot was making friends with Elyan and a few knights of Camelot and Arthur had wondered off to examine the ring of stones along the outer edge. He gently placed his right hand on one that stood on the eastern edge, closing his eyes as he felt the warmth clear down to his soul. Still, it wasn't the rings which called to him it was the stone in the middle. Sighing, he rested his forehead on the tall stone before him as he let the knowledge that he had no control over what was coming. Resigned he patted the stone before walking back through the small groups to find Lancelot.

Locating him Arthur said, "Oh good, there are a few of Camelot's knights here with you. That will make things easier." He sat down hoping that he was right in thinking that these few could help. "We really need to speed this up, or at the very least bring some much needed organization to this chaos. If those from further away can try first it may lesson some of the tension as they won't be so anxious to get it over with in order to start their long journey home." He held his hands out to the fire as he continued, "I know that I'm one of the ones who have come the furthest, but I'll go last so no one will think I'm just trying to edge up to the beginning of the line. Also, this nonsense of having two or three pulls has to stop, or we're never going to end this. One, hard, two-handed pull on the sword is more than enough to determine if they are the one that you're looking for or not." Arthur paused a moment before asking, "By the way, what if some of us want to stay and become knights of Camelot?"

There was silence for a moment then one of the older knights stood and held his battle-scarred hand out to Arthur. "I'm Agravaine. You are?"

Arthur smiled at the grey haired knight as he reached out and grasped Agravaine's forearm before answering, "Arthur."

"Camelot's first rule is that only those of noble blood can be knights, but if there are any such here they are welcome to join our ranks. As for your idea of bringing order to this chaos, I believe that it has merit. Percival, Tristan, and Leon you're with me. The rest of you gather a few more knights and spread out. I have a feeling that we'll find these boys grouped together by their villages, which will make it easier to sort them for morning." Nodding to Arthur and Lancelot he and the other knights headed out through the gathered throng. Lance smiled at his friend.

"What?"

"You're a good leader when you're not being an arrogant prick."

Arthur scowled a moment before muttering, "If you're so keen for this kingdom you can take my turn at the sword."

Lance shook his head as Arthur stormed off. The boy had so much potential, but he just wouldn't get his head out of his ass long enough to listen to anyone. The next morning Agravaine and the knights had the Samhain men organized into a quick moving line. Looking over the improved approach to the situation Royal Advisor Maxwell was amazed at the organization. Knowing that the knights wouldn't of thought to streamline the process he knew that what he was seeing was the result of one of those waiting to try their hand. One who apparently had the instincts of a natural leader. Now if they could only find him.

Thanks to Arthur's suggestions by nightfall about three-fourths had tried, failed, and headed home. That evening Gwen barely managed to escape Morgana, but once again she was wandering the campsites. Smiling at one of the younger candidates as she passed she noticed her brother outlined in the campfire just beyond. As Gwen passed behind Lancelot Elyan caught sight of her and called her over to meet his new friend. As their eyes met, Gwen felt her heart quicken and her breath catch as the image of this rugged, dark haired man kissing her naked body assaulted her brain. Lancelot was having the same problem as he looked into her pale green eyes.

"Gwen? Guinevere, you with us?"

As Elyan's voice broke her trance, Gwen realized what this meant so she asked, "Did you come with anyone Lance?"

Puzzled by her question he answered her, "Yes my Lady. My brother, Arthur, is one of the Samhain boys. I came along to keep him company."

"Yes! Get him now. I'll meet the two of you over by the Stone of Destiny, once I've grabbed Morgana and Max." Gwen was running off without another word.

Lancelot stared after her for a second or two before standing. Telling Elyan, "Your sister is nuts." He then went to find Arthur.

Lancelot managed to track Arthur to the small, makeshift training area that some of the younger knights had cobbled together. Sighing, he walked over to where Arthur stood watching. Lance smiled a little as he heard Arthur occasionally yelling pointers and instructions. It really would be a shame to waste Arthur's natural skills as both a knight and a leader if he failed to be the heir and was unable to join the ranks of Camelot's finest. Knowing that words wouldn't budge his brother Lance just reached out to grab Arthur's arm and practically dragged Arthur along to the ravine where Max, Morgana, and Guinevere waited.

"So, which of you were born on Samhain?" asked Maxwell.

Arthur quickly answered with, "Neither of us. Can we go home now?"

"Arthur!" Exclaimed Lancelot in shock at the complete lack of respect Arthur was showing.

Morgana laughed at the two of them before saying, "I take it blondie here is our Samhain baby."

"No," Arthur firmly denied.

"Yes. Ignore him he thinks the stroke of midnight isn't exactly Samhain," Lance explained.

"Ah, perfect. One who was born between. Exactly when the veil is weakest and the dead walk among us," Morgana nodded. "Try to free the sword from the Stone of Destiny, Once and Future King. Let us end this and begin the journey to a bright new future."

Arthur rolled his eyes, but he stepped up to the stone and grasped the sword with both of his hands. At least this would get him home that much sooner. Taking a deep breath he pulled, and staggered backwards as the sword slid easily out of the Stone of Destiny. Some distance away, in a cave just outside the small village of Ealdor, a small black haired boy lay dreaming. His young, skinny body twitching as images danced across his closed eyelids. An old, red dragon nuzzled him in comfort as he listened to the young dragonlord's muttered words.

"Woe to the Red Dragon for his banishment hasteneth on. His lurking holes shall be seized by the White Dragon..." The words trailed off and there was silence in the cave as the younger dragon peered worriedly into the red dragon's eyes for a moment before the sleeping boy suddenly bolted upright, his eyes flashing gold.

Kilgharrah, the elder dragon, spread his slightly torn wings over the young dragonlord as his power caused a minor rock fall within the cave. "Calm down young wizard, it is only destiny calling."

* * *

Bathum - Bath


	2. Chapter 2

Twinkling sea blue eyes scowled up at the great dragon a moment before the lanky twenty year old climbed to his feet and dusted himself off. "You will take care of Aithusa while I'm gone."

Kilgharrah nodded as he smiled down at the small white dragon by the young dragonlord's side before saying reassuringly, "As always, my brother."

Sighing as he patted Aithusa on the head in goodbye he walked out of the cave, and down into Ealdor. He sadly smiled as he made his way past the gray stone houses clustered within the only village he had ever known. Ealdor was a quiet farming community where a few sheep roamed the cultivated fields and he would miss it even though most of the people here thought he was a child of Tir na n'Og, or even a descendant of Túatha De Danann. He chuckled slightly at the thought that his unknown father was either from the land of the young, or one of the peoples of the Goddess Danu. At least being a child of a mystical being would explain why his mother had no memory of his father. The only thing she had ever been able to remember was that a man had arrived at her parent's cottage just outside the southwest corner gatehouse of Camelot during a blood moon on the back of Kilgharrah. All his mother had been left with was the mighty red dragon, a small dragon's egg, and a new life growing inside her womb. The young Dragonlord knew his mother had never regretted her choice to keep him, but he sometimes wondered what it had cost her to keep his secret once he had been born.

Even as he entered his mother's house Arthur was being ushered into the royal tent upon the field outside Bathum as Maxwell advised some of the squires, and a few knights, to spread the word among the remaining prospects that the sword had been released from the stone. Talking to Lancelot Maxwell found that Lance had a shield with three red stripes on a silver background to signify that he was the heir to Lord du Luc. Apparently Lord du Luc had taken Arthur in as his own shortly after his first birthday as Arthur's mother had died at his birth, and no one else wanted him. Arthur had been training for knighthood alongside his foster brother, even though it had been believed that Arthur had no noble blood. If Arthur proved as good as Lance indicated he was it would make knighting him before his installation as King that much easier.

It was a difficult month as Arthur was put through a fast, intense training and education regimen. He was not only tested on his knightly virtues but was also briefed on how to run the royal household. At the end he had proven to be one of the best knights that Maxwell and Agravaine had seen in a long time. As a new month dawned the knights of Camelot gathered in the throne room while Lancelot helped Arthur prepare for his knighting ceremony. Lancelot held out the corselet of double woven mail for Arthur to slip on, then lightly placed a helmet decorated with precious stones atop Arthur's head.

"Are you sure that's necessary? Seriously, this helmet has got to be someone's idea of joke it has so many precious stones decorating it."

"Yes Arthur, I'm sure that all this is needed for the knighting ceremony," Lance assured him even as he knelt to attach golden spurs to Arthur's boots. Finally, he held out Arthur's shield which now had three gold crowns on a red background on it's front. Standing back he smiled before gesturing for Arthur to follow him into the throne room.

Maxwell and Lancelot had walked Arthur through the ceremony a few days before, but Arthur found that he was still nervous about doing this right. As there was no official King he would be making his vows to an effigy of King Uther, which contained the power of the crown. As Royal Advisor, Maxwell would be intoning the words for Arthur's knighting ceremony, and, later, Arthur's coronation. Maxwell stood before the effigy, with King Uther's sword in his hands, as Arthur walked solemnly through the gathered throng to kneel before the throne.

"Do you, Arthur Pendragon, without reserve wish to become a true knight of Camelot?" asked the Priest.

"I so wish," replied Arthur.

"Do you now swear by all that you hold sacred, true, and holy that you will honor and defend the Kingdom of Camelot?"

"I do so solemnly swear."

"That you will conduct yourself in all matters as befits a knight, using your sword only for a just cause?"

"I so swear."

"That you will honor, defend, and protect all those weaker than yourself? Thereby enshrining in your heart the noble ideals of chivalry to the benefit of your own good name and the greater glory of Camelot?"

"By my life I do so solemnly swear."

"Then having sworn these solemn oaths, I, Royal Advisor Maxwell, with the full power of the court, by right of arms, do dub thee with King Uther's sword, and by all that you hold sacred, true, and holy. Once for honor," Maxwell tapped Arthur's left shoulder. "Twice for duty," Maxwell tapped Arthur's right shoulder. "Thrice for chivalry," Maxwell tapped Arthur's left shoulder again. "Arise, Sir Arthur, Knight of Camelot."

Arthur rose to the cheers of servants and the applause of his fellow knights. Smiling he faced the small crowd that had gathered for his knighting ceremony. Yet even as he looked out over those gathered he felt as if he hadn't earned this honor. Resolved to be worthy of the crown that awaited him, and the men who would follow him, he made a promise to himself to find ways to prove himself. Even if it was only to ease his own mind. Over the next few weeks the castle began bustling with activity as everyone prepared for the upcoming coronation, and Arthur learned more about running a kingdom than he had ever wanted to know. Between learning the ins and outs of treaty negotiations, and the complicated process of edicts, Arthur tested himself against the knights as often as he could. As the hour of his crowning approached Arthur still felt as if he still needed to do something more to prove himself. Watching servants raced around setting things in place and preparing pig's meat, garden vegetables, and vintage wine he reached a decision.

Approaching Maxwell, who was in the war room practicing various battle strategies, he asked, "Isn't there like some quest or task I can undertake to prove my worthiness? I mean, I know I've been knighted, but there's got to be more than pulling a piece of steel from a hunk of rock. Right now I fail to see why the knights would follow me once I'm King."

Max grinned, Agravaine had told him it had been this young man who suggested the organization he had seen back in the ravine. He had also seen for himself the young man's potential during the quick, intense knight training they had put Arthur through. The signs of the King within Arthur that kept peeking out boded well for the future. Right now he needed to think of some small task to give the lad that would make him feel as if he had earned the right to be King of Camelot.

"Sire, in the eyes of the knights you have proven yourself worthy of the crown. However, there have been reports of several mysterious deaths along the outer forest path. You could investigate, and the royal builders require a new area from which to mine stone and harvest lumber for the new reception hall. While within the forest, you could see if there is such an area."

"Kind of menial labor isn't it?"

Lancelot clapped Arthur on the shoulder from behind, having arrived just time to hear him. "Right. Just go back to being the bored little prince then. I will find someone else to take care of this for Maxwell."

Arthur scowled at him a moment before gruffly saying, "I'll do it. I'm just saying it doesn't sound all that impressive to me is all."

"So stopping a mysterious creature, which is killing people along the forest path, isn't impressive enough for our young King?" Lance asked, a challenging twinkle in his eye.

"Oh, didn't hear that part. Fine, I'll go take care of it don't worry."

"Right, I'll just have Max here pencil in a dragon attack for next week while you sort this threat out. Come on Maxwell."

Lancelot slung an arm around Maxwell's shoulders and lead him away as Max chuckled. It sounded as if Lancelot was spending way too much time with some of the rougher Samhain boys who were now citizens of Camelot. However the half-cocked approach seemed to work with their future King. Even now Arthur was striding off down the hall in the other direction, on his way to slay the forest path beast.

As one of the stable boys ran to collect Arthur's white stallion from the stables Arthur grabbed his sword from the armory. Mounting his horse he rode out, quickly clearing the gates and reaching the forest. Dismounting only a few feet within the outer forest he tied his horse up before looking around the immediate area. Picking a direction at random he began scouting for some sign of whatever was attacking travelers. A slight noise behind, and to the left, warned him of the beast's attack only seconds before it charged out of the woods. Arthur barely had time to dodge, never mind draw his sword as he rolled out of the way. He did have a split second to notice that it was a griffin that was trying to kill him.

"Great a magical creature. Here's hoping this sword is just as magical if not more so," he muttered as he stood up, drew his sword and took a defensive stance.

At that exact moment a tall, lanky dark haired boy stumbled directly onto the path between Arthur and the swiftly returning griffin. As the boy looked from one to the other, Arthur yelled, "**MOVE!**"

The boy dodged, his eyes flashing gold, just as the griffin's claw clipped the side of his thigh as it raced past. His entire attention on the charging griffin, Arthur failed to notice the blueish glow engulfing his sword as he plunged it deep within the beast's chest.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Arthur angrily said, once he had caught his breath.

Wincing as he sat up, the young man inspected the extent of the gash on his thigh. "I'm fine, you arrogant prat. Thanks so much for asking," he grumbled in answer without looking up.

"Do you know who I am?" Arthur asked as he sheathed his sword, after wiping the blood off on the griffin's corpse.

The movement caught the boy's eye even as he winced at the sight of his perfectly healed thigh. Unfortunately that brief glance was all it took. "You have got to be kidding me. **You** wield Excalibur?! Proof positive my life is cursed."

Confused Arthur stared at him a moment before asking, "Who are you anyway?"

"Merlin. You?"

"Arthur. We should get you back to Camelot so that our court physician, Gauis, can have a look at you."

Arthur held his hand out for Merlin to grasp and pull himself up. Merlin bit the inside of his cheek, he didn't really need to see a physician but apparently Arthur had seen the griffin's swift swipe at his thigh. As the laws in Camelot still sentenced people to death for even the suspicion of having magic it was probably safer just to go and hope this Gauis was the same Gauis that his mother had written a short note to. So holding out his own hand he grabbed hold of Arthur's hand to pull himself up. As he did so he gasped as his magic fluttered wildly and his heart beat a little faster. After standing he quickly let go of Arthur's hand, smiling slightly when his magic quieted down to its normal, controlled level.

Arthur gave him a weird look, but then shrugged before saying, "Come on, you can ride behind me."

Following behind Merlin debated the wisdom of sitting so close to someone who made his magic act up like Arthur did. Deciding to err on the side of caution he used his magic to help him keep his seat on the horse's rump, so he didn't have to hold onto Arthur. Thankfully it didn't take long to enter Camelot's walls. Dismounting Merlin smiled as he looked around at the bristling activity in the courtyard while Arthur handed his stallion to a stable boy.

"Come on Merlin, let's get that wound tended to."

Merlin followed Arthur through the crowd of peasants selling and buying various produce, fabric, and various other odds and ends. As they reached some side stairs a beautiful raven haired woman almost ran over Arthur as he went to start up them just as she was running down.

"Morgana! Are you busy? No, of course you're not. Can you find Lancelot for me and tell him to come find me? I'm taking this idiot," he jerked his thumb over his shoulder towards Merlin before continuing, "to see Gauis."

Morgana raised her left eyebrow as she said, "What you are looking for is a servant Arthur, and I'll have you know that I'm busy as I can't seem to find Gwen. Though seeing as Lance's room was my next stop I'll tell him you're looking for him, if he's there."

"Seriously, Morgana, you're looking for your handmaiden, and you are telling me to find a servant. Pot calling the kettle black, my dear. Anyway, have you seen the chaos around the castle?"

Morgana just gave him a haughty look before walking away in a bit of a huff. Merlin watched her for a second before following Arthur up the stairs.

"Who was that?"

"The Lady Morgana. Apparently she's my half-sister, and a bit of a pain if you ask me."

Merlin chuckled as they entered the physician's area of the castle. Meanwhile, Morgana was making her way to Sir Lancelot's rooms. Inside, Lancelot's breath hitched as Gwen's hands lightly caressed his naked body. As he caught her mouth in a searing kiss he heard a shocked "Oh my god!"

Hastily he pulled the covers over their naked bodies as he sat up, and Gwen hid her blazing red face in his shoulder. "Morgana, how nice of you to drop by. What can we do for you?" Lance asked as Gwen gave his side a hard punch.

Mortified, Morgana quickly turned her back to them before haughtily answering, "Arthur was looking for you and unfortunately he thought I was the only one free when he caught me looking for Gwen."

"What does he need me for? It's his coronation," Lance asked, but then shook his head. "Never mind. Just tell me where he is," he said as he climbed out of bed, and began getting dressed.

"He's in Gauis' chambers, with some peasant," Morgana snapped over her shoulder.

Kissing Gwen goodbye he then walked past Morgana and out into the hall. As soon as he was gone Morgana started in on her best friend. "Gwen how could you?"

"Morg..."

"Do you know what type of trouble you would be in, never mind the scandal if it had been anyone else?"

"Morga..."

Who does he think he is? Using you like..."

Morgana was interrupted by the tight grip Gwen had on her shoulders. "**Morgana**!"

As Morgana's tear filled eyes met hers Gwen explained, "We were quietly married two days ago. With my father's permission of course."

Morgana hugged her sheet wrapped friend with joy. "Congratulations!" She then hit Gwen on the arm. "I'll forgive you for not asking my permission, but never the fact that I wasn't invited to the ceremony."

Gwen laughed as she hugged her back before saying, "Have you noticed the chaos around here? This is the first time in almost a month that we've been able to spend more than five seconds together, beyond official duties. Never mind the time it would take to convince you I wanted a small, quiet, intimate wedding. Far away from all this fuss."

Morgana laughed at the truth of Gwen's statement then said, "I see your point, but I still don't forgive you. Now, with you being my handmaiden we should probably make some sort of announcement. Before Arthur knights Lance, or there may be trouble."

Gwen nodded as she replied, "I hadn't thought of that, but you're probably right. It can wait until after Arthur's coronation though. Lance didn't invite Arthur either, so hopefully he'll be too busy to throw my husband in the stocks."

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that. You two **are** in trouble," warned Morgana as she released Gwen. "Come on get dressed. We have a King to crown."

Meanwhile Lancelot had found Arthur. He shook his head as he watched his friend pace outside Gauis' rooms. "What are you doing Arthur? You get crowned in an hour you know."

"I know, I know. It was griffin out there and it... and I just..." Arthur ran a hand through his sandy blond hair worriedly as he glanced at the closed physician's door before asking Lance, "Why didn't you invite me to your wedding?"

Lance was a little shocked at the state Arthur was in, which clearly had nothing to do with his upcoming coronation as King. The question about his wedding was quite obviously an effort by his brother to try to divert attention away from something that Arthur was trying to hide. The question was; what exactly was Arthur trying to hide?

Laying a soothing hand on Arthur's shoulder he said, "It seemed best at the time. In hindsight, we probably could've handled it better. Now, that's not why you're outside Gauis' door hardly able to form a sentence, and pacing a hole in the floor. What's really bothering you?"

Arthur glanced at the closed door then back at Lance. Nodding slowly to himself he began walking away. "It's nothing. Come on and help me get ready."

Lance shook his head as Arthur got only a few steps away before muttering, "Ah the hell with it" and turning to quickly march back and forcibly opening the physician's door. "You about done treating my manservant Gauis? I need him to get my things ready for the coronation."

A squeak of "Servant?!" came from Merlin as a slightly confused Gauis answered, "Yes Sire."

"Good. Come on Merlin, you have work to do." Arthur ordered the dazed man sitting on the physician's examination table.

Merlin stared at Arthur's retreating back until Gauis nudged him and said, "You better get going."

"Yeah, I guess so." Merlin replied as he stood up and grabbed his brown jacket. Tugging it on over his blue shirt he suddenly remembered about his mother's note. Gauis and he had talked while Gauis had checked him over. During that time he had found out that his mom's friend, and this physician was one and the same. So, before following Arthur, he quickly pulled the note out and handed it to Gauis. "Here my mother said to give this to you."

He then hurried out the door after Arthur. Nearly running him over just as he entered the hallway.

"Watch it you idiot," Arthur snapped at him.

"Arthur!" Lancelot said reproachfully at the tone of Arthur's words.

Arthur sighed at Lancelot's admonishment before saying, "Merlin, this is Lancelot. Lance, this is Merlin. My new manservant."

Merlin held his hand out as he asked, "You a friend of this dollop head?"

Lance chuckled as he went to shake Merlin's hand. Only to be stopped by Arthur stepping between them, and giving him an ugly look. Looking at Arthur weirdly, Lance answered Merlin's question, "Actually I'm his brother. Good to meet you Merlin, it sounds like you're exactly what he needs."

"Hey!" Feeling a little insulted, and a little confused as to why he felt so protective of Merlin, Arthur looked at the two of them. "Never mind, we need to get to the throne room before Maxwell gets impatient. I'm sure Morgana has told him of my return by now."

As Arthur strode off ahead of them Lancelot snuck in a swift pat on Merlin's back as he said, "Of course I never said he was what you needed, or that you didn't have your work cut out for you. Come on Merlin, your King awaits you."

Lance proceeded to follow Arthur to the throne room.

"Destiny calls. Can I get a new one?" Merlin mumbled as he followed after them.

They were stopped just outside the throne room by the knights guarding the doors. Entering the nearby room that they had been directed to, Arthur looked around and noticed that this time all that he was required to wear was a simple surcoat, chain mail, and his sword Excalibur. Merlin walked over to it and lifted it up.

"Take me up," he whispered before turning it over to whisper, "Cast me away."

"You can read that?"

Merlin jumped a little at the sound of Arthur's voice right behind him. With his heart beating wildly in his chest he placed the sword back down as he said, "Here let's get you into your gear before the Lady Morgana, or someone else comes to get us."

Wondering why Merlin hadn't answered Arthur simply nodded, and allowed the other two to ready him for his coronation. They finished just as Morgana stuck her head in to say, "Lancelot, and..." she looked Merlin over with a slightly questioning eye, "whoever you are. Both of you need to come with me to stand with the others in the throne room. Give us about a minute, Arthur, and then make your way inside. Then slowly down the red carpet to the throne."

"But..." Arthur started only to have the door shut in his face, leaving him alone.

Slightly more than a minute later Lancelot smiled from his place up by the throne as the doors opened. In all his glory, Arthur strode in and knelt in front of the throne. Maxwell, who held the crown over his head, asked, "Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the people of Camelot according to their respective laws and customs?"

"I solemnly swear to do so."

"Will you to your power or as law and justice in mercy be executed in all your judgements?"

"I will."

"Then by the scared law vested in me I crown you, Arthur, King of Camelot."

Maxwell placed the crown upon Arthur's head. Arthur stood, took a few steps up, then turned to face his subjects to the echoing cries of "Long Live the King! Long Live the King!"

After the celebration was over Gauis sat, exhausted, in his quarters reading Hunith's note. Apparently her son, Merlin, had not only been born with magic, but had a dragonlord's gift to call and control dragons. The first part worried him more than the second. As far as he knew King Uther had managed to have all the dragons killed, so being a dragonlord was something easily kept secret. However having magic, and being the manservant to the current King was not something that sounded like a recipe for a long life to him. As he was without an apprentice at the moment it probably would be best if he approached the King with the suggestion of a more experienced servant to see to Arthur's needs. He could then take on Merlin as an apprentice. Even as he thought that, and stood up to get ready for bed, Merlin came stumbling through the door.

"Merlin? Is something wrong?" Gauis asked.

"Huh? Oh, no nothing's wrong. I don't have a place to sleep and um..." Merlin blinked sleepily as he tried to remember the castellan's name. After a few seconds he gave up, and just said, "Anyway I got sent this way as, apparently, you have a free room."

Gauis smiled as he nodded, and gestured towards the small apprentice's room. "You are more than welcome to stay with me, and be my apprentice."

Merlin took a few steps before Gauis' words hit him fully. "It would be easier if I could also continue on as Arthur's servant. Is that all right with you?"

"Easier in what way?" Gauis asked.

Merlin ran a hand through his hair he tried to think, but his thoughts were so cloudy it was hard to form a clear thought. Finally he heaved a sigh as he decided to take a chance, and answered Gauis with, "Arthur is the prophesied Once and Future King. It is my destiny to help him bring magic back into Albion. Things being the way they are at the moment, being Arthur's manservant keeps me close to him. Thus if something does happen, I can keep him alive with my magic."

Shocked Gauis stared at him for a moment before saying, "Right. We will talk in the morning, but for now, good night."


	3. Chapter 3

Shaking his head, Gauis made his way to his own bed as Merlin weakly smiled, and climbed the two steps into the small apprentice's room before falling into bed. The sun had barely cleared the horizon the next morning when Gauis pounded on the door and yelled, "Merlin! You need to get up, grab breakfast, and then go get Arthur ready for court."

Merlin stumbled out of bed, and out into the common room. Almost falling down as he forgot that there was two steps in front of his door, and just stepped into air.

Gauis chuckled before telling him, "Sit down, and eat some porridge before you hurt yourself."

Merlin smiled as he sat down, and began to eat. "Did you think about what I said last night?" He asked between spoonfuls.

Gauis sighed as he sat down across from him at the small table. "Learning a healer's trade would help when you find you can't use magic, but I can't stop wondering why you decided to trust me with your secret."

"At first it was because I was so tired I couldn't think of any other answer to the question. The more I think about all the stress of having to hide my magic, and having no one I could trust to talk to about it, the more I realize it will help if at least one person in Camelot knows," Merlin paused a moment as he took a few bites of porridge. Swallowing he continued, "I remember my mum saying she knew you from before the purge. She sort of mentioned that she thought you had used a little magic to help her out of Camelot when she had found herself pregnant with me. I know she was thankful for your help as the rumors were that all who turned up with child after the blood moon were burned alive." Merlin shrugged before finishing with, "So I'm glad I took a chance. I'm just hoping that it was the right one."

Gauis sadly nodded as he remembered back to that awful time. "I really don't know what to say, other than you can always talk to me if you need any help or advice," Gauis offered his young charge.

Merlin swallowed the last of his porridge then stood up saying, "Thanks Gauis. Now I had better go make sure our prat of a King gets to court on time."

He headed out even as Gauis muttered, "Prat of a King?"

Merlin walked into Arthur's room, and drew back the curtains of the bed, letting the sun shine in on the sleeping King.

"Time to get up and preside over your first round of petitions as King."

Arthur groaned, and buried his head in his pillow before asking, "That's not the sun shining in my eyes is it Merrrrlin?"

Merlin rolled his eyes as he said, "If you don't move now you're going to be late for court Arthur."

"And whose fault will that be?"

"Right. Stocks after I get you dressed is it."

Arthur slowly sat up, and eyed Merlin a moment before telling him, "You've been my servant, what two days now. I think you need to go see Mathew, the Chamberlain, and learn the proper protocol for a King's manservant." He shook his head, moving to stand as he said, "Help me get dressed. Then go see Mathew for a list of what needs to be done today, and ask him for some lessons on how to conduct yourself, your tasks, and proper etiquette."

Merlin helped Arthur into his clothes. Then left to talk to Mathew about his chores, while Arthur walked to the throne room to hold court. Sitting on the throne, Arthur nodded for the first petitioner to come forward.

The first, an elderly gentleman, stepped forward and bowed as he said, "Sire, I wish for my son to learn the trade that has been in our family for generations. Yet I find that my son has no such desire, and instead wishes to join a traveling theater group, which has recently arrived, in order to see the world. I come to petition the court for advice on what to do."

Arthur thought a moment before saying, "The boy must be able to follow his own path. That is all any of us can do in this life. If you love him, you must set him free to be himself."

"Thank you Sire. You are most wise." The man bowed again before backing away, and leaving the court.

The next petitioner, a young man, came forward and bowed. "Sire, I wish to ask you to fund a voyage into the unknown. I wish to travel in your name, and discover secrets of the world around us. Knowledge! Treasure! Glory! These things can be yours!"

Arthur smiled at the enthusiasm in the young man's voice, then answered, "Yes! I like the sound of all those things. Go in my name and discover many wonders." He motioned to Maxwell to come forward. "Be sure this young man has a guard and anything else he needs for an extended journey will you."

Maxwell bowed as he said, "Yes Sire, right away."

"I shall lead a voyage of WONDERS!" The young man exclaimed as he bowed, and then followed Maxwell out of the throne room.

An elderly woman was the next to approach the throne. She curtsied as she said, "Your majesty, I humbly approach the crown for a short loan of twenty gold groat. I unfortunately find myself a little short this week, and am unable to buy any groceries. I have no family to speak of, so must prevail on the good will of the crown."

Arthur sighed, he really couldn't set a precedent when it came to the crown handing out what little money the crown had to spare. "The crown is not really accustomed to loaning cash to random citizens. If you are willing to work, I am sure the kitchen can find you some spare food."

He smiled as he motioned for Elyan to come forward. Knighting Elyan, and two other Samhain men who had proven worthy, had opened up the knighthood for the better. Even though Maxwell called Elyan, Gwaine, and Kay low-class ruffians, they were some of his best knights. If he could just convince Lancelot that being knighted by him wasn't showing favoritism, especially seeing that Lance had royal blood, then his round table would be complete.

"This good knight will escort you to the Butler."

The lady curtsied as she gratefully said, "Thank you, Sire." She then followed Elyan out of the throne room.

The final petitioner, a young woman, came forward and curtsied. "Your highness, I wish to erect a statue of Your Majesty in the outer village - one worthy of your visage! It will remind those villagers who's the monarch, you know? I merely ask to have the cost of materials covered."

Arthur stared at the woman a moment before saying, "I would rather be remembered by my deeds. There are better uses for the kingdom's resources than feckless expressions of vanity."

The young woman didn't look happy as she curtsied, but she said, "As you wish your majesty." As she left, Arthur heard her murmur, "Fine, I'll just start a business where I can use shrubbery art as advertisement then." Wondering a little about what she meant he dismissed court.

He shook his head, honestly some of the citizens of Camelot just amazed him. Standing he looked around for his manservant, who of course was nowhere to be found. Striding from the throne room he bellowed, "**MERLIN**!"

The guards outside the doors gave him a weird look as his voice echoed down the corridor. Scowling, Arthur felt a little embarrassed as he realized that there was only a slim chance that Merlin was even in this section of the castle. No sooner had he realized that then Merlin ran around the corner, barely stopping before running into Arthur.

Panting heavily he asked, "Yeah, what do you want?"

Arthur looked at him a moment before shaking his head. "Get my horse ready for a hunt, I need some fresh air."

Merlin groaned before complaining, "I hate hunting poor innocent animals. Seriously where's the sport in killing something that can't defend itself?"

"I know you like venison Merlin. I saw you gobbling it down at the feast. Surely even you can make the connection between hunting, and what is on your plate each night," Arthur teased him.

Merlin just scowled at him before turning, and heading out to the stables. Looking around he spied a stableboy, and had him help get two horses outfitted for hunting. Minutes later Arthur and Merlin were riding out of Camelot, and into the forest. It was to be one of the last times that Merlin felt rested and relaxed. Over the next few weeks Merlin found himself running, not only all over Camelot for Gauis but up, down, and around the castle on various errands for the steward, in between his duties to Arthur.

Every night he found himself just falling into his bed, barely able to eat two bites of food before he did so. Worried, Gauis finally took matters into his own hands, and spoke quietly to Arthur about it. Arthur was furious, immediately calling the Chamberlain into his presence. It took a few minutes for the man to arrive, but he was now kneeling before Arthur. Arthur stood staring at him for a moment, resisting the urge to use Excalibur to slice the man's head off.

Finally, he took a deep breath before saying, "Mathew, I have heard that my father gave you free rein in the administration of our household, and private estates. I have no desire to take on even more responsibilities by changing that. However, I will not tolerate arrogance, and the mistreatment of lower servants, or civilians. I understand that you have been sending my manservant, Merlin, on pointless errands all over the castle. Errands that could have easily been done by other servants. This stops now. Am I understood?"

A little frightened by the edge of anger he could hear running under Arthur's words, Mathew stammered out, "Ye..s, S.. ."

Arthur nodded sharply as he gestured to two knights to take Mathew away. "Five days in the stocks should help you remember. Next time I won't be so lenient."

As the knights dragged Mathew off to the stocks Lancelot cleared his throat, causing Arthur to look over at him. "Don't you think that was a bit harsh?"

Arthur gave him an ugly look before he asked, "Are you questioning your King?"

"No, I'm questioning my brother," Lancelot softly answered him.

Arthur growled, before stomping off while muttering, "Not only a useless manservant, but a traitorous first knight. I thought being King meant that I was in charge."

As Arthur was exiting the throne room, Merlin was running up the servants' steps from the kitchen to Arthur's room. As his foot hit a wet step he went flying, but thankfully his magic saved him from broken bones, a concussion, or worse. Frightened, yet relieved to not only have escaped injury but also discovery, Merlin sat down on the stairs to calm his nerves. It was here that Arthur stumbled over him a few minutes later.

"Merlin! Why am I not surprised to find you sitting on the stairs instead of preparing my room for my evening bath," Arthur teased as he sat down beside Merlin on the narrow stairs.

Merlin ran a frustrated hand through his hair as he let the new King have it, "Look here you ffycin prat not only am I running around for Gauis picking up herbs, and delivering potions, but I'm also doing your insane list of chores. On top of that, your cachu of a Chamberlain keeps sending me from one end of this blasted castle to the other for no other reason than he can. So if I want to sit here for a few moments after almost cracking my head open I will."

Arthur sat beside him quietly for a few moments before asking, "So, how are you feeling?"

Merlin nervously swallowed when his magic buzzed just under his skin as Arthur's right side pressed up tight to his left side. "I'm fine Arthur. Just very tired."

"I put Mathew in the stocks for the next five days. That should lessen your workload."

Merlin rolled his eyes as he said, "Arthur, that's too harsh. He's used to either teaching young noble boys how they should conduct themselves, or overseeing the indentured servants who work in the castle." He looked at Arthur out of the corner of his eyes as he continued, "Seriously, I don't think he really knew what my situation was in the hierarchy of the servants he oversees. He did the best he could with the knowledge he had. You can't punish him for that. As long as you've had a talk to him about my position within the household things should be fine."

"I'll have him released tomorrow. You need to make sure he knows to train you as my Gentleman of the Bedchamber. He also needs to allow time for your apprenticeship with Gauis, and, maybe, some free time."

Merlin wearily smiled at him before standing up with a sigh. There was no way he was going to tell Mathew he was to be Arthur's Gentleman of the Bedchamber, even if it did cause his heart to pound and his magic to simmer beneath his skin. He would think of something when the time came, for now he said, "I better go get my master's bath ready, or the dollop head may put me in the stocks. He's a bit stern you see."

Arthur chuckled as he watched Merlin take off, up past him. There was just something about the young man that seemed to balance, and calm him. Over the next few months the two of them settled into their positions, and everything seemed to be working out great. The first test came about six months into Arthur's reign as he heard various petitions.

The first petition to the court involved a man, and his neighbor's shrubbery. Apparently, to drum up business for her house of ill repute the neighbor had cut her hedges in such a way that they now depicted male and female sexual genitals, and various sexual positions. The man was here at court requesting permission to burn them down. Arthur granted the man permission, and figuring that this was what a previous petitioner had been muttering about, he also sent a few knights. They were to move the neighbor to just outside the walls of Camelot, so that the neighbor could run her business any way she wanted.

The second petition was Lancelot, and as he kneeled before the throne Arthur lifted an eyebrow at him as he asked, "So what do you want?"

Lancelot smiled at him before answering, "Actually, I just wanted to be official this time when I informed you that Gwen and I are expecting."

Arthur looked at him a moment, struggling to keep a straight face, before saying, "The crown wishes to grant a boon to your family, and welcome it's new citizen. However, we find ourselves unable to do so. You have yet to accept the King's request that you be knighted as a defender of our throne, and thus have put the crown in an awkward position. Perhaps you have a solution."

Lance scowled up at him, but none the less he nodded. "It seems that you have backed me into a corner, if I get the implication behind your words. I formally request the court that I be granted full knighthood."

Arthur bounded off the throne, and swept Lance up in a joyous hug. "Merlin!"

"Yes, Sire."

"Inform the Seneschal that we will be having a knighting, and celebration banquet five weeks hence."

"Arthur, you don't have to make such a fuss," Lance protested.

"Nonsense. I'm about to become an uncle, and what's the use in being King if you can't order up a feast every now and then."

"Yeah, for once the clotpole is right," Merlin said before smiling widely as he ran off to pass on Arthur's decree.

Thus it was that he was absent when the third petitioner approached the throne, and informed Arthur that there was a sorceress in the town square demanding to see him. Arthur dismissed court and then, with Elyan and Lance flanking him, he made his way to the town square. It was there, beside the well, that he confronted the sorceress.

"Speak fast hag as your words shall be your last ones."

"We grow tired of waiting in the shadows false King. We are weary of losing more and more of our number to an unjust law. Especially our children, who have committed no other crime except to be born into a family suspected of using magic." Her ebony black eyes flashed bright red, and a ring of fire encircled her feet. "This is your only warning as our army awaits our signal just beyond the boundaries of Camelot. You have two days to prove you are the true King of Avalon, pretender." She paused, her long, auburn hair whipping in the wind. She seemed to be silently arguing with herself for a few seconds before almost reluctantly saying, "I know of one who is noble and brave, a guest in our courts. Neither grim hunger nor hot thirst can harm him at all, neither age nor illness. If only the servant whom on his journey he has to have with him serves him faithfully, they shall find appointed, when safe in their homeland, happiness and feasting, untold bliss - but bitterness otherwise, if the lord's servant serves his master ill on the way." She now smiled as if sensing that what she was saying appeared to be utter nonsense before finishing with, "One must not be a burden to his brother or both will suffer when they are jointly drawn on their journey elsewhere and must leave the company of the kinswoman who is their only sister and their mother. Let the man who will, declare graciously how the guest might be called, or else the servant, whom I speak of here." Her warning riddle given she was gone with a flash of red eyes.

"I really hate magic. Remind me why we didn't kill her as soon as we saw her," demanded Arthur.

"We needed to know why she was here. At least now we know there's an army waiting out there, and we can now send scouts out to assess their numbers. Do you have any idea what that last part was about? It seemed aimed directly at you," Lance told him.

Arthur shrugged as he said, "No clue, but I don't like the fact she kept harping on my servant, Merlin."

Lance rolled his eyes. "Arthur, do you realize what you sound like? All she said was the word servant, nothing about Merlin. It almost sounds as if you have it bad for Merlin, the way you immediately assume she meant him instead of any other servant."

"I do not have it bad for my worthless idiot of a servant. I'm just used to his clumsiness, and don't want to have my routine messed with by any other servant. That's all."

Elyan laughed as he clapped Lance on the back. "I don't know, but I think our King does protest too much if you ask me. Anyway, I'm off to spy on a magical army so wish me luck."

Lance looked at his foster brother a moment, contemplating whether or not he should say anything. Deciding that it was better to say something rather than regretting his silence later he said, "Arthur, it would be far less bloody if you would rescind the law that calls for the execution of anyone suspected of having magic."

Arthur ran a hand through his hair as he began walking back towards the palace. "I can't give in to the demands of my enemies, even if it seems like the reasonable solution. Especially in a case where magic is involved."

"What's involved with magic?" Merlin's voice drifted to them from the top of the steps into the castle.

Arthur smiled in relief as his eyes took in Merlin's unharmed form. "Just a sorceress and her army out to kill me. Nothing you can help with this time."

Lance looked from one to the other before slowly saying, "I don't know Arthur, even you noticed her choice of words. He is both a servant, and a guest as he is from beyond Camelot's borders. Merlin may have some insight into what she meant."

Arthur contemplated that for a moment before deciding that trying was better than nothing. He proceeded to repeat the woman's last words to Merlin. Merlin listened to the words, and when Arthur was done he had to bite his tongue to stop from just blurting the answer out. For if he did he would trigger a spell.

Taking a deep breath he said, "It's an old riddle that priests of the Old Religion sometimes use when telling of a prophecy of long ago. The rumored answer translates to body and soul, but it is unclear exactly what the riddle, or answer tells us."

"Right, I'm officially even more confused. I'll just go get my fellow knights battle ready. With your leave, Sire."

Arthur waved Lance off as he continued up the steps, and into the castle. Merlin followed him as he asked, "Did this sorceress have any demands, or was the riddle all she gave you?"

"Didn't you hear Lancelot? We're headed for war if I don't give into her demand to rescind the law against magic users."

Merlin mulled over the sorceress' words as he followed Arthur. Usually the alleged answer to the riddle was only used in cases of rape or abuse. It focused on calming and healing the damage to both the body and soul of the victim. The embodiment of Albion as the body to which the Once and Future King would bring the soul of magic back made most druid priests reckon that this riddle, and the rumored lost prophecy riddle, were one and the same. Thus the use of the riddle by a sorceress demanding the abolishment of the law calling for the death of all suspected magic users made a lot of sense. Still, he couldn't help but feel as if she was actually saying something more that he couldn't quite grasp.

Shrugging the feeling off he said, "I understand why you wouldn't want to give the appearance that the crown would give in to threats, but I do wonder why you haven't rescinded any of Uther's harsher laws. Especially the one concerning those suspected of being magic users."

Arthur sighed as he entered his room and began undressing. "Not you too. I've been slowly reviewing the laws since my coronation, discussing the pros and cons of each with Maxwell. The majority of the harsher ones were made towards the end, when apparently Uther's mind had begin to go, so they will be relatively easy to abolish." He dropped his shirt on the floor and stepped behind the room divider. "The law concerning those suspected of using magic has been in effect at least twenty-three years. If I wanted to abolish, or rescind it, I would probably find myself disposed right quick. It is a mote point though, because I happen to agree with that one."

Merlin wrinkled his nose as he picked up Arthur's sweaty shirt. "I think you're not giving Camelot's citizens enough credit, never mind your knights. That aside, why do you agree with that law? You can't seriously tell me that everyone who has magic uses it to terrorize and kill."

"Merlin, as far as I can tell power corrupts, and the more power these people have the more ruthless they seem to be. Actually, most of them appear to think of themselves as gods."

"Anyone with any type of power can ruthlessly use that power, Arthur. The power you now wield isn't being used ruthlessly, but think on what you have heard of Uther's last years." Merlin bit his bottom lip in thought a moment before continuing, "I'm not saying that magic users shouldn't be subject to some sort of justice should they use magic inappropriately. Only that they be granted the same right to be heard as a knight would receive should he be accused of violating the knight's code of honor."

Arthur finished putting on his nightshirt before saying, "At least the knights have a code they try to live by. As far as I can tell, all that those who have magic care about is complete domination of those without magic."

Shocked Merlin asked, "Really? What about the children? The priests of the Old Religion? The Druids?" He took a deep breath to calm himself down. It wasn't Arthur's fault that Uther's reign had left behind a lot of magic users with a thirst for blood. "You can't judge them all by the actions of a few. That would be like saying you're as crazy as Uther was in his final days, or as cruel as he was during his entire reign."

Arthur rubbed his forehead as he felt a migraine start behind his eyes. "I hear what you're saying Merlin, but right now is not the best time to get into this. I'll think about the possibility that not all magic users wish to rule the world. That there may even be some who use their magic to help. It may be hard for me to wrap my mind around the possibility, but I will try. Can you live with that for now?"

Merlin sighed, but nodded as he gathered up the rest of Arthur's clothes and armor. He would have to ask Lancelot about the magic users in Arthur's past so he would have a better idea of what had been done to Arthur. Hopefully that would give him an idea of how to help Arthur trust in magic. At least Arthur had said he would think about things, which was a start at least. He looked over to where Arthur was climbing into bed.

"Do you need to be up especially early?"

"Just before sunrise should be fine. If you can stumble your way out of your own bed instead of sleeping in as you usually do," Arthur teased.

* * *

From Google Translate: Cachu - (Welsh) shit; Ffycin - (Welsh) fucking

Groat - Traditional name of long-defunct English silver coin worth ~4 English pence


	4. Chapter 4

"I'll just drop your clothes off to be washed, and clean your armor instead of completing the excessively long list of chores you gave me. Shall I?" Merlin teased back.

Arthur wearily chuckled as he said, "Idiot. Fine in this case you have my permission to ignore my orders, not that you follow any of them normally, and get some rest."

Merlin smiled slightly, "Night prat."

He left, closing the door quietly behind him instead of letting it slam shut as he normally would. Dropping the clothes off with the servant doing laundry, and the armor off in his room, he made his way to the library. Entering the quiet room he was only slightly surprised to see Geoffrey still working on his chronicles. Geoffrey was extremely protective about the books in his library, which explained why there were numerous books on magic and magical creatures hidden through out the library.

Merlin hadn't been in Camelot long enough to earn the man's trust, so he proceeded to lie through his teeth as he was caught by Geoffrey's suspicious eyes. "Gauis was wondering if there were any books left that might give insight on what type of army the sorceress might be able to magic up, and how one could go about defeating them."

"A human one would be my guess. Now go away."

Merlin bit his bottom lip, unfortunately he had the horrible feeling that things were not going to be that straight forward in regards to this particular army. "I think he just wants to know the worst case scenario. That way he can better advise the King."

Geoffrey looked at him, as if weighing the truth of his words. "I've seen Arthur's sword, and, even though I haven't been able to closely examine it like I want to, I would say that with it you have a slim chance at defeating an immortal army. It will disintegrate those that form that type of army. It is only one dragon fire sword, so you would still need to find the cup of life that contains the blood of the men zombified into the army to win." He tilted his head as his eyes held Merlin's eyes. "Psychic is defeated by destroying the magic user who has summoned the army. Spiritual is destroyed by coating swords with an opposing spiritual essence. The first thing that would be needed is some of the essence from the spiritual army to be destroyed."

Barely remembering to murmur a quick thank you to Geoffrey, Merlin stumbled out of the library, and back to his room. It seemed the two best case scenarios were either a typical human army, or a psychic army conjured up by the sorceress. The other two types of armies didn't sound as easy to kill as those two. Not that those two sounded like a walk in the park. Nodding a tired hello to Gauis he basically tripped into his bedroom, shut the door behind him, and fell face first into the bed. Instantly falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. When he awoke it was to Gauis' fist pounding on his door. Groaning, he climbed out of bed and opened the door.

"Yes?"

"Elyan has returned from the outer villages with a few dozen peasants in tow, and Arthur was yelling for you."

Merlin rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he said, "Oh, I think I was suppose to wake him before sunrise. How far past that is it?"

"The sun has been up for about an hour," Gauis cynically informed him.

"Crap!" Merlin started out of his room, and across the main area.

"Merlin," Gauis called to his back.

"Yeah?" Merlin asked as he stopped, and looked back over his shoulder towards Gauis.

"You can take a few minutes for a quick wash, and a change of clothes."

Merlin contemplated the wisdom of Gauis' words before shrugging, and turning as he pulled his shirt off over his head. Dunking it in the wash bucket he proceeded to use it to wipe the sweat, and dirt off his body. When Gauis handed him a set of clean clothing he smiled his thanks before completely stripping, and changing into them. Once he was done he made the way to the throne room, figuring that was were Arthur would be. Quietly ducking through the double doors, he slithered his way through the crowd listening to Elyan's description of the enemy's harrying of the outer villages surrounding Camelot. At least that explained why so many had followed Elyan back to the castle.

"What about the army, are they human?"

Merlin felt every eye in the room shift to him as he blurted out the one question he wanted, no needed answered. He looked directly back into the only set of eyes that he cared about, Arthur's. Arthur stared at him just long enough to make him slightly nervous before beckoning him closer to the throne. Merlin quickly moved to Arthur's right hand side even as Arthur nodded for Elyan to answer.

Elyan hesitated before answering, "They don't seem human. At least they don't die like humans would when mortally wounded."

Arthur sighed in frustration then asked, "Could you tell what kind of warriors she has conjured up for her army?"

"Well," Elyan swallowed nervously before continuing, "they seemed real until we tried to harm them. We were very lucky to escape with our lives as our blades seemed to pass right though them as if they were ghosts or illusions." Elyan pulled his sword out, and held it up so all could see the pulsing, glowing green essence that coated it. "As you can see, Sire, all we got for our troubles was this green ooze contaminating all our swords."

"Merlin, take Elyan's sword to Gauis, and have him analyze it as best he can. Tell him toconsult with Geoffrey, and hopefully they'll be able to come up with a way to kill this spectral army before nightfall."

Merlin nodded even as he reached to receive the sword from Elyan. Only, just before Elyan was able to hand it to him, Arthur was there between Elyan and him. Merlin and Elyan both looked at Arthur weirdly as he took the sword from Elyan's hand, and passed it to Merlin.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Arthur asked in an anger filled voice.

Merlin was puzzled, but he smiled reassuringly at Arthur before making his way out of the throne room. Once in the hall outside he looked both ways as he took off his neckerchief. As he wiped upwards on the sword his eyes flashed bright yellow, making the removal of the green essence a lot easier. Now for the tricky part, creating an essence that would oppose this green one.

Taking a wild chance he whispered, "Ellorgāst Brūnbasu" at the blade.

His eyes glowed neon gold as the sword pulsed with a glowing red essence. Carefully he touched the coated sword lightly with his green essence coated neckerchief. Almost immediately both essences began to hiss, and smoke, causing him to quickly drop the handkerchief as it burst into flames. He smiled even as he stomped out the fire. It would work as long as he could find a way into the armory to magically coat all of the knight's swords. He would also need Gauis to concoct a cover story for the red essence coating the swords. That way Arthur wouldn't suspect it of being anything more than some herbal mixture Gauis had found in one of his old physician books. Towards that end he gingerly picked up the burnt remains from off the floor, and made his way to Gauis' rooms.

Entering he found Gauis sitting at the table reading what looked to be a small pile of official documents. "Gauis..."

Gauis held up one finger as he asked, "Have you read any of the edicts that Arthur has passed these last few weeks?"

Merlin shook his head as he answered, "Haven't had the time, and right now I really need your help with a cover story for the wee bit of magic I need to use on the knights' swords."

Gauis looked up, and Merlin tilted Elyan's red encrusted sword back and forth.

"My dear boy, why on earth did you do that?"

Merlin quickly explained about the sorceress' threat, the spiritual army, and the need for all swords to be coated with the opposing spiritual essence if they wanted to have any hope of defeating the sorceress' army. Gauis rubbed his chin thoughtfully a few minutes before getting up to look through his bookshelf. While he was thumbing through a few of his older herbal manuals Merlin peered at the top two edicts Gauis had left strewn on the table.

The first declared that additional guards would be sent to the village on market days to help prevent stealing and mugging. The second provided insurance, and reimbursement for traveling merchants who were assaulted by bandits. Merlin smiled, it was easy to see why the citizens of Camelot were embracing their new King whole heartily. He carefully placed Elyan's sword down as he picked up the pile of edicts.

Before he could look at the rest of them Gauis exclaimed, "Ah ha, here we are. A mixture of thyme, rosemary, oregano, peppermint, marjoram, and basil drains toxins out of the body while red clover stimulates the immune system. Considering that the color red is rumored to instantly boost energy levels I think I can use all this to concoct something to explain the presence of glowing red gunk."

"Good, I'll leave you to it then. Don't forget to take Elyan's sword with you." With those words Merlin was running out the door, through the castle, across the courtyard, and into the armory. An hour later he was exhausted, but every last one of the swords in the armory was now thickly coated in a glowing red essence. Slowly making his way through the various hallways he tried to figure out why he had this nagging feeling. As he entered Gauis, and his quarters it finally hit him.

"Uffern!"

"Merlin, language."

"Sorry Gauis. I forgot to do Arthur's sword, and I'm seriously too tired right now. How did it go on your end?"

Gauis shrugged as he said, "As well as could be expected considering I was talking about something that isn't real in order to cover up your magic to a King who doesn't understand me when I do know what I'm talking about."

Merlin chuckled a little. Arthur understood more than he let on, but like Merlin hid his magic behind the image of a clumsy fool, Arthur preferred it when people underestimated him. Sighing, he debated the wisdom of preforming magic on Excalibur when he was so tired, especially considering that the sword was increasingly more likely to be found at Arthur's side. Deciding it would not only be safer, but also more effective if he waited until he had slept Merlin murmured goodnight to Gauis, and made his way to his room, stripping off his dirty clothes as he went.

Of course he awoke to utter chaos, and found himself casting the spell while frantically galloping out of Camelot behind Arthur. Thankfully the fact that he had already done the spell like a million times combined with the fact that his magic seemed to really like Arthur allowed him to cast it without the verbal component. Though the intense red light that engulfed Excalibur for a few seconds caused his eyes to widen, and he quickly looked around to be sure no one else had seen the glow. Not once last night had the spell reacted that way, never mind that the last time he had cast a spell on Excalibur it certainly hadn't reacted with such intense strength and power. Biting his lip he made a mental note to remember to scale the power of his spells back when it came to Excalibur, and to find time to talk to Gauis about how his magic was behaving when it came to Arthur.

Riding full force to meet the sorceress they covered the distance in what seemed like mere seconds. With the help of their enchanted swords the knights quickly defeated the spiritual army. However the sorceress was a different story. With spells of protection guarding her she was able to continually attack the knights with bolts of lighting, flaming arrows, and enchanted swords. To top the whole thing off Merlin's magic kept trying to escape his control every time Arthur was threatened by one of the spells. Peering out from behind a tree, Merlin tried to quickly assess how to take out the sorceress without getting caught. Finally his eyes detected a way around her protection spells, if she had forgotten to shield the ground under her feet like he suspected she had.

Quietly murmuring "Cwecesand," Merlin anxiously watched to see if it would work. Almost immediately the ground within the sorceress' protection sphere took an a watery appearance, but unlike normal quicksand it quickly swallowed the sorceress whole.

Arthur's loud "What the hell" thundered across the battlefield causing Merlin to grimace even as he slowly made his way out of hiding, and to Arthur's side. Thankfully Lancelot put forth a plausible explanation, saving Merlin the trouble of having to come up with some crazy story to cover up his use of magic.

"If you're asking me I would guess one of her spells severely backfired," Lance explained as he shrugged. "Who cares, she's dead we're not. Problem solved in my opinion." He clapped Arthur on the shoulder as he recommended, "Take your victories as you find them, they probably won't happen often, and they definitely will never happen in a way that can be explained logically."

Arthur scowled at him, but let the explanation stand. Burying the dead, and gathering the wounded they slowly made their way back to Camelot. That night when Merlin brought Arthur his supper he found Arthur sitting in front of his fireplace just staring into the flames.

Putting the food down on the table he asked, "What is it Arthur? What has you so worried?"

"What if it wasn't her own magic? What if it was some other magic user who got the best of her? What then?"

Merlin bit his bottom lip as he thought about how best to answer. "I think Lancelot was right, but if he wasn't, and it was some other magic user, what of it. She's still dead, and you're alive. It seems to me that whoever it was is on your side."

Arthur sighed as he got up to move over to the table and sat down. "Maybe, but I can't be sure of that can I Merlin. I know you believe that not all magic users are evil, but how do I tell if this one is or not."

Merlin half smiled. Arthur was asking questions, not jumping to conclusions. He was actually trying to understand the difference between what he knew, and what Merlin was telling him really existed. "If there is in fact magic behind her death other than her own then use of that magic against someone who was terrorizing innocent villages at least hints at someone who protects the weak, much like a potential knight would. With magic you have spiritual laws that are like physical laws, if you understand them and..." He stopped when he saw that Arthur wasn't really following him. Thinking how best to phase what he wanted to say in a way Arthur could comprehend, he slowly said, "Try to think of magic like a sword. The person wielding it can use it to protect, or to kill. Much like you need to judge a man's character by his actions as he trains for knighthood, so too must you judge each person who uses magic. Not the magic itself."

Arthur took a few bits of food as he contemplated Merlin's words. Swallowing he said, "Still with potential, or unworthy knights, I at least have the ability to defend myself from their attacks. Against those who use magic the only advantage I have is to strike first."

Merlin nodded as he said, "For now that may be true, but if there is someone who uses magic out there, who is worthy of your trust, perhaps he, or she, may one day be able to stand at your side. It may only be then that you will feel safe enough to sit back, and judge as you do with potential knights. Only then will you feel able to fully change the law. First you must begin to trust magic, else that person may die at your hand before ever proving his, or her, honorable intentions."

"A magic user at my side? You really are a daft idiot, Merlin. Go make sure the Seneschal, and the kitchen staff, are prepared for Lancelot and Gwen's celebration banquet next week."

Merlin got a confused look on his face as he ticked off the days since Arthur had ordered a banquet and now. "They have at least two more weeks, Arthur."

"They did, but we have even more to celebrate, so now they don't. I can do that Merlin, I am King. Even if that doesn't seem to ever penetrate that thick skull of yours."

Merlin rolled his eyes as he sarcastically said, "Yes, your Highness."

He then left the room to inform the Seneschal, and the kitchen of the change in plan. The days passed quickly, and it wasn't long before it was the day of the banquet. Gauis had left the festivities early as he had a few patients to see at first light, and was in the middle of putting together what he would need when Merlin barged in.

"Gauis, you need to come quickly. There's something wrong with Gwaine."

Gauis grabbed his physician's bag, and followed Merlin down to the banquet hall. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure. Elyan was making a toast to Arthur's victory, plus Lancelot and Gwen's future child. Gwaine grabbed Arthur's goblet in jest, and took a drink. Next thing we know Gwaine is on the floor burning up."

That last part worried Gauis, but he couldn't be sure until he saw the stricken knight. Entering the banquet hall behind Merlin, Gauis quickly made his way over to the fallen knight. Kneeling down it didn't take more than a brief examination to know that his hunch was right. Gwaine had drunk a magically enhanced poison. Standing up he said, "Get him into the bed in my chambers. Quickly now."

Arthur scooped Gwaine up in his arms, and made his way to Gauis' rooms. Laying the knight down, Arthur stepped back out of Gauis' way. "I hate to admit this, but I miss his chatter already."

Merlin laid a hand on Arthur's shoulder as he said, "He'll be fine Arthur. It's not your fault."

Arthur stared at Merlin as he guiltily said, "Considering it was my drink, I think it's within my right to feel a little guilty."

"Now Arthur..."

"Hush you two. This is not the time for that," Gauis interrupted the two of them. "Arthur can you go get me the goblet. I need it to try and analyze what was in it."

"Sure," Arthur said, even as he hurried out the door.

"How is that going to help Gauis?" Merlin asked.

"I don't really think it is, but I needed to talk to you. This is a magically enhanced poison, which means it needs a magically enhanced antidote."

Merlin began to make his way over to Gauis' bookshelves as he asked, "Right. What book has the spell?"

Gauis sighed before answering, "Not everything involves a spell, Merlin. What we need is some water from a lost legendary fountain, and a few Mortius flowers."

Merlin closed his eyes as he shook his head. "A lost fountain Gauis? And those flowers don't exactly sound common."

"They're not as far as I know. They are only found deep in the caves beneath the forests of Balar, which are guarded by deadly cockatrice." He paused to lift one of Gwaine's eyelids so he could check his hazel green eyes. Noting that it seemed a bit cloudy he reached for a cool, wet cloth to place on the knight's hot forehead. "As for the fountain, you're on own I'm afraid. All I know are myths, and rumors about some fabled peasant with the eyes of Mor-Ríoghain. Your mother mentioned in her note that you had inherited your father's gift. Perhaps a talk with the Great Dragon is in order."

Merlin rolled his eyes as Arthur returned with the goblet. "Keep him busy for a while will you? I'll try to be quick, but Kilgarrah so loves his mystic riddle nonsense" and with those softly muttered words he slid past Arthur.

Arthur handed the goblet to Gauis as he asked, "Mystic? This doesn't involve magic does it Gauis? You know how I feel about magic."

"Yes, Sire I do" Gauis replied as he examined the goblet, and picked a wilted flower petal out of it. "However, in this case I'm afraid we're dealing with a sorceress named Nimueh."

Arthur groaned before asking, "And what has she got against me?"

Gauis looked intensely at him as he answered, "You are continuing Uther's purge of her people, and refusing to demolish the laws against the use of magic. In her eyes that is the ultimate betrayal. The druids' prophecy clearly states that the one who draws the sword is the Once and Future King. He who will bring about the return of magic." Shaking his head he stood, and made his way over to the bookshelves to pull out one of the older, less used ones. Opening it he flipped through it until he came to the page he wanted. "Regardless, we have more pressing concerns if Gwaine is to survive. Let me explain exactly what we are looking at here in terms of a cure."

Gauis handed Arthur the book before moving to continue cooling Gwaine with cold water as he explained what would be needed. Meanwhile, Merlin made his way out beyond Camelot to an open field where he called Kilgarrah to him.

It took a few minutes, but eventually Kilgarrah landed in front of him. "Yes, my brother. How may I assist you?"

Merlin smiled just from the feeling of comfort those words provided. "Other than getting me a new destiny, I was wondering if you had any knowledge of the Fountain of Legend."

The Great Dragon laughed before saying, "Ah yes, I had the feeling that the other side of the of the coin would be a temperamental firecracker considering how calm you can be." He tilted his head to the right as he continued, "As for the Fountain of Legend, I have only the knowledge that a peasant, as insane as he may be, holds the key to the miraculous pond in the forgotten glade."

"Well, at least that's straight forward for a change. Do you know where I can find this peasant?"

"Twist and turn as you follow your nose. When you are lost find him back at the start."

Merlin stared for a moment before hitting his forehead with his hand. "Can't you just say he's in Camelot? Do you know where in Camelot he is?"

"You're learning wisdom young wizard. The madman is locked in the zone of shame," and with those words Kilgarrah flew off.

Merlin shook his head as he headed back to Camelot to see exactly who was in the stocks today. About an hour later Merlin ran back into Gauis' chambers. "How is he?"

"Not good, he's beginning to struggle to breathe. I'm doing my best to keep him cool, but his fever keeps rising," Guais said in answer to his question.

"How long do you think he has?" Merlin asked.

"Five days at the most. Why?" Guais wondered as he stood to draw more cool water.

Merlin grimaced as he said, "It will be close, but I think I can get both the water and the flower in that time frame."

He flinched as Arthur punched his shoulder. "You're not going alone idiot."

"Arthur, you can't jeopardize the future of Camelot over one knight," Merlin said in protest.

"Merlin, he technically saved my life. I can't stand by and watch him die. Besides, you still can't hold your own in a sword fight. If I'm not there to watch your back we'll never cure Gwaine," Arthur teased.

"Gee thanks, I never knew you had so much faith in me."

Gauis chuckled as he said, "You two need to get going."

"Right, come on Merlin."

Merlin glanced at Gauis, then over to where Gwaine lay before following Arthur. Making a quick stop in the armory so that Merlin could pick up a sword they then grabbed a pair of horses from the stable. Galloping out the gates they headed for the Isengaurd Mountains where Merlin had learned, from the slightly deranged peasant, the Fountain of Legend was rumored to be. After that they would continue on to the caves beneath the forests of Balar. By nightfall they had reached the mountains. Dismounting, they made camp and settled in for the night.

* * *

Brūnbasu - (Old English) dark red

Cwecesand - (Old English) quicksand

Ellorgāst - (Old English) alien spirit

Uffern - (Welsh) hell


	5. Chapter 5

As they sat waiting for the rabbits Arthur had killed to roast Merlin asked, "You know this whole time that I've been trying to get you to change your attitude towards magic I never did ask. Why do you hate magic?"

Arthur shook his head as he said, "Only you would ask a question like that at a time like this. It all started with my weird birth, which was then followed by an attack on my village by a sorceress a few months after my third birthday. I really don't know how I survived the attack as all I remember is a ball of magic that surrounded me." He was silent a moment remembering being enclosed within the blue, pulsing magical sphere. "After that the families who were left were afraid to take me into their homes. Lancelot's father, the local Earl, had come in answer to the villagers request for help, and when he realized that I was an orphan who needed help he took me in as a companion to his son." He stared across the fire at Merlin a few minutes before finishing with, "That is my first memory of magic Merlin, and as far as I can tell Camelot is a better place without it."

"Arthur, it sounds as if even then someone was protecting you with magic. What you're describing is a sphere of protection, much like the one that sorceress had up when she died. It is probably what saved you, even as it scarred you, coming as it did during a magical attack on your village." He tilted his head a little to the right as he said, "It is perfectly all right to be afraid of what you don't understand, especially when it has proven dangerous in the hands of the wrong people, but you can't let that fear control you. Not when it comes to ruling over Albion."

Arthur ran a hand through his hair as he sighed. "I don't know Merlin. I have never met anyone who used magic to protect, but I have heard everything you have been saying about magic, and magic users. I've been thinking it over when I can, and I will continue to do so. I promise."

"There's always a first time," Merlin said cryptically as he remembered back to the story his mother had told him about his birth. Apparently, moments after she had delivered Merlin, a tiny ball of magic had risen up, and away from the infant, his eyes glowing intensely. The ball had passed out through the walls of her cottage, and disappeared into the distance. She had always been happy, and slightly sad, that the midwife had suffered a heart attack at that precise moment. Dying from the shock of seeing an infant use magic.

Arthur gave Merlin a funny look as he took the rabbits off the fire, and handed one to Merlin. "Just for that, you have first watch."

"Yes, Sire."

Arthur growled. Merlin laughed, catching Arthur's eyes as he did so. Time slowed as he felt drawn into their blue depths. He wasn't sure who moved first, but the next thing he knew they were kissing. Merlin took a moment to savor the soft feel, and unique flavor of Arthur's lips as he playfully nipped at them before being swept up in the need that overwhelmed him. Deepening the kiss his right hand burrowed into Arthur's soft blond hair as his left snaked down to find its way under chain mail to hot flesh. In this he was not alone, Arthur had one hand firmly in his own black locks while the other gripped the side of his shirt. As a result when Arthur fell backwards he dragged Merlin down on top of him. The full length of their clothed forms met, causing both men to moan. Hands scrambled at clothes, seeking more flesh as Merlin's hips bucked down just as Arthur's hips bucked up.

It was then, as their aching cocks met through way too many layers of clothing, that Merlin felt it. His magic beginning to stir as it so often did when Arthur touched him, but this time it not only stirred, it felt as if it was changing. This flicker of power he felt trying to escape his control put his normal power to shame. It spoke to him of power beyond imagining. It whispered the promise of life, death, even time being within his grasp with the use of the tiniest tendril of magic. Just the thought of that much power being his to control scarred him, never mind the fact he could feel even more incredible power beneath this small flicker. It hit him then, the realization that it was his link with Arthur that was feeding his magic. If he continued down this particular path with Arthur he would not only be exposed as a wizard, but, apparently, it would also make him the most powerful sorcerer alive.

Scrambling up, and away from Arthur, his eyes flashed gold as he desperately whispered, "Sweofot ond forgietan."

Shaking he moved to sit on the other side of the fire, away from the temptation of a now sleeping Arthur. By morning Merlin still had no idea how to handle things. All he knew was he had to avoid touching Arthur until he not only understood what was happening to him, but, more importantly, he was better able to handle the consequences. Sighing, he looked over at Arthur's peaceful form. Right now what he had to do was wake Arthur so that they could quickly finish this quest. The sooner they gathered the ingredients for Gwaine's cure the quicker they could get back to Camelot, and he could discuss what was happening with Gauis. Of course if that failed there was always the option of talking to Kilgharrah, but he really wasn't in the mood for riddles so he was hoping it wouldn't come to that. Picking up a small stick he threw it at Arthur.

"**Arthur**! You need to wake up. It's time for us to get on the road, so we can save Gwaine."

Arthur muttered and grumbled as he slowly woke up. Sitting up, he stretched as he said, "You idiot you were suppose to wake me last night, so I could take the watch while you rested."

Standing, Arthur grabbed his stuff, walked over to where the horses were hobbled, and began saddling his white stallion. Merlin bit his lip in thought as he quickly doused the fire, grabbed his things, and walked over to start saddling his own horse. He needed some way to find out if his spell had actually worked on Arthur, beyond the sleeping part as that had obviously been successful.

"Where in these mountains did that peasant say the fountain was Merlin?"

Arthur's voice startled Merlin out of his thoughts, but it did give him an idea. "Arthur, we discussed this last night when we talked about why you were so afraid of magic. Don't you remember?"

Arthur looked at him strangely as he said, "No, I don't remember talking about any of this last night. All we did was set up camp, ate, and I left you on guard duty to go to sleep until it was my turn. Which of course never happened because I have an idiot for a servant. We certainly never talked about why I fear magic.

Merlin let out the breath he hadn't known he had been holding. The fact that his magic had put Arthur to sleep last night had been a good sign, but it was nice to have it confirmed that his magic still affected Arthur the way it should, especially after what had happened with Excalibur. "My mistake. Must be remembering my conversation with the madman, and dreamt the rest. You did release him before we left didn't you?"

Arthur rolled his eyes as he mounted. "Yes Merlin, I did. Now, where is the fountain? Gwaine doesn't have that much time."

"Prat," Merlin murmured as he mounted his horse. "It is ringed by ancient trees, amid soft grass and wildflowers in a strangely bright, serene clearing."

"That's soooo helpful. Which way do you suggest we go?"

"Answer my riddle and I'll take you," offered an enchanting feminine voice, startling both of them.

Glancing around Merlin saw what looked to be a frightened, dirty old woman. Dismounting Merlin took off his coat, and draped it over her shoulders. She looked at him and smiled her thanks. As he smiled back he heard Arthur growl just before he was hauled away from the woman, and shoved behind Arthur. Merlin's forehead furrowed with his confusion, he had noticed that Arthur didn't like anyone touching him, or him touching anyone, but this time it seemed much more intense. While Merlin actually found the slightly possessive behavior a huge turn on it seemed he seriously needed to find time to do research as to why Arthur was reacting the way he was, on top of finding out what was going on with his magic.

Deciding it would be best if he stayed where he was he didn't try to move out from behind Arthur as he asked, "What is this riddle of yours, and what should we call you?"

"I'm Freya. Saga Hwæt Ic Hatte. Love you one moment and flee the next a fickle mistress I be; some make their own while others die trying to possess me. Saga Hwæt Ic Hatte."

"Gesælignes," answered Merlin.

A bright blue light pulsed as it engulfed them. Seconds later Merlin and Arthur heard the soft tinkling sound of water, and felt a soft breeze whisper over them as it gusted through the grove they now found themselves in. Smiling they looked around until their eyes caught the rainbow of light that seemed to play off the fountain, throwing a colorful prism across every surface as the faint sound of harp music played on the air. As Arthur walked over to fountain Freya moved to cup Merlin's cheek, only to have Merlin quickly step back out of her reach.

"Fear not young wizard your will is strong. As he is the greatest King Camelot has ever known, so too are you the greatest sorcerer who has ever lived. You will not fail in your responsibility and succumb to evil, but be a light in the darkness." Her strange grass green eyes flickered behind him for a brief moment before coming back to his as she continued, "As master of enchantments you will be the root and branch of all that is magic and wonder in the world. A beacon of good in all future dreams." She smiled at him as he felt Arthur's presence behind him.

Having a queasy feeling about what she was about to do he tried to tell her not to do it with his eyes. Unfortunately she either chose to ignore him, or didn't understood what he was trying to psychically say for just before she disappeared into the wind he heard her murmur, "Gemunan."

Nervously swallowing, Merlin slowly turned to face Arthur, who stood glaring at him.

"We'll talk later," Arthur snarled before snatching the flask out of Merlin's jacket pocket, and stalking over to the fountain to fill it.

Merlin watched him, it almost sounded as if Arthur was remembering more than just how good they were together. Like exactly how he had come to forget in the first place. As Arthur finished filling the flask a bright lavender light blinked as it engulfed them, and they found themselves back in the woods with their horses. Arthur seemed to take this in stride as all he said was, "Come on, let's grab that flower now" before securing the flask, and swinging himself up into the saddle.

Merlin sighed as he hurried to mount his own horse, and gallop out of the Isengard Mountains after Arthur. Before long they were in the forests of Belar and heading for the entrance to the caves beneath. Unfortunately, just as they reached the entrance, they were ambushed by a cockatrice, causing their horses to rear in fright as it appeared out of nowhere. Arthur was able to hold on by sheer brute strength, but Merlin lost his seat and tumbled to the ground. Sore from the impact with the ground Merlin lay perfectly still, his breath having been knocked out of him. It was only the frantic sound of Arthur's voice yelling his name that caused him to gingerly sit up so he could assess the situation. Arthur was desperately trying to get his horse back under some type of control so he could attack the creature even as the cockatrice seemed to be heading straight for Merlin.

As the cockatrice closed in he realized that Arthur wouldn't have his horse under control in time, so Merlin quickly murmured, "Wīghaga."

His eyes flashed gold as he felt, rather than saw, his power envelop him causing the cockatrice's claws to harmlessly glance off him when it was close enough to take a swipe at his prone body. Thankfully Arthur got his horse under his control before it could try again, and proceeded to draw Excalibur as he charged directly at the creature. Arthur caught the cockatrice deep in the heart with one well placed stab as the creature reared up on his hind legs.

As the creature fell over dead Arthur quickly dismounted, and keeping the reins in his hand, he hurried to Merlin's side. Kneeling beside Merlin he asked, "You hurt?"

Merlin shook his head as he said, "Just go."

Arthur looked from Merlin to the cave entrance just a few feet away, and then back. "It's going to be dark in there. Think you can whistle me up some light?"

Merlin's jaw dropped open in shock as he found himself speechless. That answered the question of whether Arthur knew about his magic or not. When Arthur reached out with his index finger to lightly tap the bottom of his jaw Merlin flinched backwards, causing Arthur to say in a very small hurt voice, "I won't hurt you. I promise."

"No, no, no Arthur!" Merlin frantically tried to explain, "I never thought for a second that you would hurt me. I'm more afraid my magic might hurt you."

Arthur chuckled a little as he tried to reassure Merlin, "You like me Merlin. Going by what you have been trying to get me to understand, that would mean that your magic likes me too. There's no way it could ever hurt me. Now can you, or can't you, conjure up some light so I can see to find the Mortius flower Gauis needs?"

Merlin smiled. "At least you were listening, but that's not what I'm talking..."

Arthur snapped his fingers in front of Merlin's face. "You're not getting out of explaining, but later Merlin. Light now."

"Forbēacn, hweorfan. Go prat, I'll be here waiting."

Arthur cuffed Merlin lightly on the back of the head as he said, "Just don't do anything stupid while I'm gone, I do expect answers." Then he was up and off into the caves, Merlin's glowing ball of yellow light skipping ahead of him, and a faint sphere of protection, that Merlin's magic had slipped over him when Arthur had touched the back of Merlin's head, lightly covering him. After what seemed like hours to Merlin Arthur staggered out, a small pale yellow flower clutched in his sweaty hand.

"Only one Arthur?"

"Don't start with me Merlin. You have no idea what I went through to get this," Arthur growled as he tucked the flower into his belt pouch. "Let's get back to Camelot."

"Arthur, it's almost night now. We'll never make it back to the Isengaurd Mountains before it's too dark to see, never mind Camelot."

Arthur silently stared at Merlin, seeming to think it over, then nodded. "You get the fire going. I'll take first watch, and we'll stay on opposite sides of the fire."

"Arthur..."

He stopped as Arthur held his hand up and said, "Not tonight Merlin. Whatever you have to say can wait until we are back in Camelot. I only suggest opposite sides so we can have that conversation before anything else happens."

Arthur gave him a very suggestive, and meaningful look. Merlin licked his lips at the flash of heat that hummed through his body. Right, opposite sides of the fire it was, but he had a feeling that it was going to be a very long night. Sighing, he wondered what Gauis would make of all this as he settled in to try to sleep. In the morning things had gotten a little more tense between the two of them, so they quickly gathered up their stuff, mounted their horses, and rode swiftly for Camelot.

After galloping into Camelot later that day Arthur and Merlin handed off their tired horses to a stable boy before racing to Gauis' quarters. Handing Gauis the flower, and flask of fountain water, Arthur asked, "Are we in time?"

Gauis nodded even as he moved to mix the antidote. "Merlin, could you continue to cool him while I do this?"

Merlin glanced at Arthur with a small reassuring smile as he said, "Sure."

Merlin sat by Gwaine's bedside, and began to wipe down Gwaine's hot body, sighing when he felt Arthur move to stand right behind him. Arthur's possessiveness had definitely increased since the incident in the forest. At least this time it had distracted Arthur enough that Gauis could mix a few herbs with the fountain water and Mortius flower stem, while whispering a soft incantation over it, without Arthur noticing.

Bringing it over to the bed Gauis said, "Hold his head up Merlin, let's get this down his throat."

Merlin bit his lip, this was going to set Arthur on edge he just knew it. However, it needed to be done. Merlin put the rag down, and slid his arm around Gwaine's neck, while maneuvering his body behind Gwaine's limp form just enough to set Gwaine up against his chest. Right on cue Arthur growled a warning, "Merlin..."

"Not now, Arthur. Seriously, your possessive protectiveness is starting to get out of hand. You really need to get a grip on it."

"I don't like people touching you. I never have, but I'm sure I'll be better once we have things worked out between us."

Gauis looked from one to the other, his wise eyes taking in the changes that seemed to have occurred while they had been gone, and silently adding a few things up. He then chuckled at the two of them as he carefully fed Gwaine the potion. "I wouldn't count on it. My suggestion to you, Merlin, is just get used to being very careful who you touch, and just who touches you," he said jokingly.

Merlin rolled his eyes as he said, "Please don't even joke about it. Help me figure out why before it gets even more ridiculous. With my luck it will get to the point I won't be allowed out of his sight."

"Can you guys keep it down? I have a splitting headache," Gwaine sleepily grumbled from where he lay on Merlin's chest.

"Gwaine! You're alive," Merlin said, glee running through his voice.

Gwaine slowly turned his head to give Merlin an odd look as he said, "Of course I'm alive. What **are** you on about?"

"Never mind Gwaine, Merlin was just leaving." Arthur placed his hand on Merlin's arm as he asked, "Weren't you, Merlin?"

Merlin winced as he replied, "Ow, not so tight. I'm coming, I just have to lay Gwaine back down."

"Here let me help you," Gauis said as he put the empty cup down and, being very careful not to touch Merlin, helped to move Gwaine off Merlin's chest, and back down onto the bed. Gauis couldn't help but notice that Arthur kept a firm hold on Merlin the entire time. As Merlin stood, being all but dragged by Arthur now, he couldn't help asking, "You'll fill me in later?"

Merlin couldn't help a small chuckle at that, much as he would like Gauis' insight regarding what was going on with his magic, there was no way he was going to discuss the sexual tension that kept humming between Arthur and him. However, he didn't really want Gauis worrying, so seconds before Arthur had him completely out the door he managed to quickly say, "Sure."

Being dragged through the castle was a little embarrassing, but Merlin had to smile at the various looks on the faces of the servants, and knights, that they passed. Reaching Arthur's bedroom Merlin was pulled inside and, after Arthur closed the door behind them, he found himself backed up against the wall.

"Take your shirt off."

Merlin licked his lips as he stared back into Arthur's eyes. "Why?"

"Now, Merlin!" Arthur growled even as he reached with both hands, and forcibly pulled Merlin's shirt up and off. Merlin gulped at the menace, and promise, that laced Arthur's voice. Once the shirt was off Arthur placed hand over Merlin's heart as his eyes examined every inch of Merlin's chest.

"Arthur?"

Arthur leaned his forehead against Merlin's. "For a moment there I thought I had lost you."

Confused, Merlin let his hand rest on Arthur's waist. "I was only holding Gwaine to help Gauis administer the antidote, Arthur. There was never any danger that you would lose me."

Arthur just kissed him then, as if trying to brand him. Merlin groaned, and leaned in to deepen the kiss, completely ignoring the voice in his head that was trying to remind him what a bad idea this was. Arthur kept one hand on Merlin's rapidly beating heart as his left one snaked down to the top edge of Merlin's pants. Tracing the elastic around to the front he pushed them down just enough to expose the top of Merlin's hard, aching cock. Merlin's hands, meanwhile, slid up, and under Arthur's chain mail. Arthur broke their kiss, so he could quickly pull his chain mail off causing Merlin to moan a low and desperate, "Please."

Arthur licked his lips as he drank in the sight of an aroused Merlin. "Soon. First tell me why you caused me to forget."

"Now?"

"Yes, now Merlin. I have a feeling it's important, and this may be the only way to drag it out of you."

Merlin banged his head lightly back on the wall even as his magic flared, and danced lightly across Arthur's bare skin. Merlin played with Arthur's nipples as he spoke, "It was my magic's potential, and the fact that you didn't seem ready to really accept that there might be such a thing as good magic. I thought it best to remove your memories so I had only my own desires to fight. Just until I felt better able to handle whatever the consequences ended up being, and you had about everything I've been trying to tell you about magic. I don't want to feel as if you are changing, or making important decisions, just because of what is going on between us."

Arthur struggled against the need that filled his body, there was something about what Merlin was saying that should worry him, but the desire to claim the man in front of him was too strong. Arthur's right hand reached out again to lay flat against Merlin's chest, and feel his racing heart while his left hand found its way once more to Merlin's cock. When he ran his thumb across the exposed leaking slit it caused Merlin to grab hold of Arthur's hips as his own hips bucked forward. It also resulted in Merlin's magic flaring stronger and hotter, causing the candles in the room to ignite, and the fireplace to burst into life. At that moment Morgana barged into the room.

"Arth...oh hell!" She turned beet red as she swung back around to face the door.

Merlin whimpered as Arthur removed his hand, and slipped the top edge of Merlin's pants back up over his throbbing cock.

"Spit it out Morgana," Arthur growled out even as Morgana was mumbling some nonsense about never running errands for anyone ever again.

"One of your knights, Kay I think his name is, sends word that a delegation from the Kingdom of Calcote has arrived under a flag of truce. Their ambassador requests to speak to the King of Camelot regarding the possibility of establishing a trade route between King Lludd's land and Camelot."

"King Lludd?" Arthur asked, as he watched Merlin's eyes flash gold. Almost immediately he felt an invisible force shove him backwards. Frowning at Merlin he asked, "Merlin?"

"You need to handle this Arthur. We will pick this up later," Merlin replied hastily as he bolted out the door, brushing past Maxwell who was hurrying in at that moment.

"What now?"

Morgana smiled at the look of shook on Maxwell's face when he heard the frustration, and menace, that underlined Arthur's question. She walked past Maxwell cryptically saying, "At least they weren't naked" as she left.

"Huh?"

To which Arthur replied, "I don't know, just tell me why you're here" as he ran a slightly trembling hand through his hair.

"There may be a sorcerer hiding in Camelot, Sire."

Arthur chuckled. "Yeah...and..."

"Sire?" Maxwell asked, a little thrown, and completely confused by Arthur's sudden laid back attitude towards magic in Camelot.

Arthur sighed as he asked, "What makes you think there's a sorcerer in Camelot?"

"The castle suddenly blazed with fire as all the candles, scones, and fireplaces flared to life, Sire."

Arthur stared at Maxwell, he had thought it had only been his room that had erupted with flames. Slowly he walked to the nearest chair, and sank down in it as the implications suddenly hit him. "Son of a bitch, no wonder he made a run for it. I knew there was something important I was missing in his words, but I was too distracted by my desire to pay attention." Arthur rubbed his face, he really had to get to the throne room and talk to the ambassador yet... "If he is concerned about his magic and consequences, then we should probably be terrified."

"Sire?"

Arthur just weakly waved a hand dismissively at him as he said, "Don't worry Max. I think he knows, and is working on getting some control over it, but I'll have a talk with him about it. In the meantime I'll keep my baser instincts in check, it's the least I can do now that I realize our need for each other may take out Camelot."

Now Maxwell was really shocked. He had thought that Arthur hated magic, and there was no one left in Camelot who practiced magic. Now it seemed that there was a powerful sorcerer among them, and Arthur intimately knew him.

"You know who this sorcerer is, Sire?"

Arthur smiled a little crookedly. "Oh yeah. Just go back to your duties for now Max. I'll track him down after talking to this ambassador Kay escorted to the throne room, have an actual conversation with him, and make him explain it all to you as soon as he's able."

* * *

Forbēacn- (Old English) beacon; hweorfan - (Old English) lead

Gesælignes - (Old English) luck

Gemunan- (Old English) remember

Sweofot -(Old English) sleep; ond-(Old English) and; forgietan-(Old English) forget

Saga Hwæt Ic Hatte - (Old English) Say what I am called

Wīghaga-(Old English) shieldwall


	6. Chapter 6

Maxwell bowed even as Arthur quickly stood, and hurried past him. Arthur quickly entered the throne room, sat on the throne, and beckoned Kay forward. Kay strode forward with an elder man at his side. They both bowed to Arthur as Kay said, "May I present Sir Arawn of Calcote."

"Sir Arawn, how may we assist you?"

"Your Majesty our sovereign, King Lludd, would like to seal a trade route deal between Camelot and Calcote."

"What can Calcote supply us with, and what does Camelot have that Calcote needs?"

"We require ores and minerals which Camelot has in abundance. We can supply a rare energy potion, a luck potion, a rare health salve, and various other healing items that can only be crafted within our Kingdom. All we request is Camelot's help in dealing with a situation that we have gotten ourselves into." The man held forth a rolled scroll for Arthur to take and read.

Arthur took it as he motioned Gauis forward. "Gauis what is your take on this? Sounds like a bunch of stuff you could throw together."

Gauis smiled at the ambassador as he said, "Sire, I have heard of the rare potions that are found within Calcote, and while it would appear that most of what they offer I could craft, I regret to inform you that the ingredients needed are not available within Camelot."

Arthur nodded as he opened the scroll. Reading it over he felt Merlin enter and silently make his way over, and behind him. "From what we read here, Sir Arwen, the Kingdom of Calcote finds itself being invaded by the neighboring Kingdom of Eoforwīc. A kingdom known for being a wretched hive of scum and villainy. King Lludd wishes Camelot's help in eliminating the closest thing to a ruler that Eoforwīc has, one Pirate King Amaethon. Do we understand this request correctly?"

"Yes, your majesty," answered Arwen with a slight nod of his head.

"May we ask if the whereabouts of the invading armies' camps are known?" Arthur inquired.

"Yes Sire, they are. The Kingdom of Eoforwīc consists of many northmen gangs that wrestle for control of the region. The current top two gangs have camps within our borders, and are quietly attempting to take over. The Rat Kings' camp is set up in the forest, and controlled by their leader, Manawyddan. The Queens of Heart's camp is set up on the beach along our eastern boundary, and controlled by their leader, Govannan."

Arthur nodded. "We will need to discuss battle strategies with our knights and council elders. Merlin, inform the steward to prepare quarters for Sir Arwen and his entourage."

"Will do." Merlin said before hurrying out, without even a nod in Arthur's direction. This strange attitude towards a King, especially from a servant, caused the Calcote ambassador to look questioningly at Merlin's retreating back, and then over to Arthur.

"We also craft a rare wizard's st..."

"Magic is banned, and punishable by death in Camelot," Sir Agravaine interrupted angrily.

Arthur sighed as he said soothingly, "Not now, Sir Agravaine. Sir Arwen, we apologize for our knight, he was a member of King Uther's royal court. I am in the process of reviewing several old laws, one of which is the ban on magic. I, personally, assure you that the people of Calcote will have the crown's protection whoever they are, as long as they harm no one. No matter the final decision."

Arthur was thankful that unlike Merlin, Agravaine knew to keep quiet until after court. Though at the moment the look Agravaine was giving him was not a happy one.

"I understand, Sire. With your leave I will discuss the various healing crafts we have available with your court physician," Sir Arwen said with a low bow.

"Certainly, " Arthur answered, giving a small nod towards Gauis.

Gauis smiled at Arwen as the knight approached him, and then proceeded to lead him to his quarters. Matters taken care of for the moment Arthur dismissed court for the day, wearily noticing that Agravaine stayed as everyone else left the throne room. Arthur grimaced as he asked, "You have something you want to say?"

"You can't seriously be thinking of allowing magic back into Camelot. Magic is evil, destructive, and I don't think you realize the damage it causes."

"Trust me when I say that I know the darker side of magic, but I have come to realize that it those who use magic who decide how magic is used. It is those who chose to use magic to destroy and kill who we must judge, and sentence according to their crimes."

Agravaine bit his bottom lip as he tried to absorb what Arthur was saying. "How do we do that Arthur? How do we keep Camelot safe from the sorcerers that attack us?"

"We have our own sorcerer stand by our side, and help fight for the innocent civilians of Camelot."

Agravaine chuckled at that. "Right, this I would like to see. A sorcerer, or sorceress, who not only chooses to protect, but is willing to live, and stand, for Camelot."

Arthur smiled, a slight secret twinkling in his eyes. "You never know, there might even be one living in Camelot right now." He slung an arm around Agravaine's shoulders, and began to walk with him. "Come on, we have a battle to plan, a war to win, and a trade treaty to sign."

Meeting up with Sir Tristan, Sir Perceval, Lord Gwyn, and Lord Pryderi Arthur gathered them around the war table to discuss how to implement countermeasures against the current camps within Calcote, while attacking Eoforwīc itself. The Kingdom of Gleáwceastre which bordered both kingdoms was so far staying neutral but Arthur appointed Sir Tristan, along with his wife Isolde, the task of approaching Gleáwceastre's King Caradoc under a flag of truce to gather information on that kingdom's plans during the siege, and send word back. Sir Perceval volunteered to sneak into Grautabryog to scout the land, and gather what information he could about their plans for invasion of Calcote. Lord Gwyn and Lord Pryderi, however, were concerned about aligning with a kingdom that apparently welcomed sorcerers with open arms.

Rubbing his forehead Arthur said, "I realize that the late King Uther held a firm line when it came to anything to do with magic. I have come to realize that such a line weakens Camelot as we have no one with magic to stand with us when we are attacked by magic. Also the fact that Camelot often sentences innocents without benefit of trial, something even the lowest commoner is allowed, based on a suspicion that they may be using magic without evidence actually seems to increase the amount of sorcerers wanting our downfall." He looked around the table at each of them, his eyes letting them know he was serious as he continued, "If you can not accept, and support the changes that are taking place within Camelot I am certain I can find others who would be willing to take your places."

Looking at each other in a bit of a panic the two lords quickly said, "Yes, your majesty."

Arthur dismissed the council, and went to inform Arwen and his entourage of their plans. Once that was done he decided that it was too late to actually have any kind of talk with Merlin, so he made his way to his room. Opening the door he was surprised to find Galahad inside.

"Sir Galahad, how may I help you?"

Galahad bowed. "Sire, sorry to disturb you in your chambers, but I wished to discuss a private matter with you."

Arthur motioned for the knight to continue.

"I understand that the knights of Camelot will be heading out for Calcote to defend that land against an invasion from Grautabryog in a few days time. It is my solemn duty to inform you that I am a younger son of Pirate King Amaethon."

Arthur raised an eyebrow at that. "Your father sent you here?"

Galahad shook his head. "No Sire, that was my mother's idea. To get me beyond not only my father's reach, but out of the reach of all the northmen gangs which Grautabryog harbors. She is something of a seer, which is why I wished to speak privately with you." He took a breath as if to steel himself before going on. "She used to say her intuition, as she called it, was no more perfect than any other form of knowledge. Just as you can make a mistake when you read, or when you listen to someone, your intuition can sometimes be compromised by human error. Thus you shouldn't treat divination as if it were infallible because it isn't." He wet his lips before continuing, "She sent me here because not only did she see a better future for me within these walls, but she also saw within Camelot a god of battles. He who is worshipped on high places, and in whose hands is the stern arbitrament of war. Beside this being, who is called Emrys by the druids, stands a gentler deity, one who is friendly to man, to help Emrys fight. He who is called Arthur. All who stand with these two shall be remembered in eons to come." His face shone with pride, and excitement now as he risked a look at Arthur.

Arthur stared a moment at Galahad in a bit of a shock before walking over to his desk to sit down.

"Sire?" Galahad's worried eyes matched the tone of his voice as he watched Arthur.

"A stern arbitrament of war, really? He can't even let me kill a stupid deer in peace, never mind whole armies. Though it does explain that sorceress we faced." Arthur pinched his nose, it not only explained that, but some of Merlin's fear in regards to his powers. "Let's just forget the whole 'remembered for eons to come' bit all right. In fact let's just stick to the basics here. So, you are a son of Grautabryog. Can you tell me anything of their political structure, and usual battle plans?"

"You know who Emrys is Sire? I was under the impression that part of my mother's vision was yet to come as magic is illegal here."

Arthur sighed heavily. He really needed to make a formal announcement soon, he was getting tired of repeating himself. "Times are changing Galahad, but first we need to address this threat to our new, potential allies."

"Yes, Sire." Galahad sat down next to Arthur. For the next few hours the two discussed possible attacks, and their countermeasures.

Just as light began to fade from the room Merlin came barging into the room. "Arthur!"

Shaking his head at Merlin's abrupt entrance Arthur said, "Yes Merlin?" Even as Galahad looked from one to the other in confusion. Servants were not allowed to treat their masters this way in Grautabryog.

"Oops," Merlin murmured as he noticed Galahad sitting at the table with Arthur. Quickly he bobbed a haphazard bow towards Arthur, almost losing his balance as he did so, before saying, "Arthur, some more scouts from Calcote have arrived and wish to see you."

Arthur silently laughed at Merlin. "Why you even try...Anyway, summon Sir Arwen to the throne room."

"On it." Merlin turned, and ran from the room as Galahad burst out laughing.

Arthur looked at the knight. "You are going to regret laughing, trust me. I am sending Sir Perceval and Sir Tristan on scouting trips into Gleáwceastre and Grautabryog. Regrettably I must ask you to place yourself under surveillance of an older knight until this matter is resolved. Just so there will be no misunderstandings later of course."

Galahad stood, and bowed. "Certainly Sire. Is there a certain knight that you might recommend?"

Arthur rubbed his chin a moment before standing up, and saying, "Tell Sir Agravaine. He was a knight under Uther, there should be no denying his loyalty to Camelot above all else."

With that the two of them walked out of Arthur's room. Galahad to the barracks and Arthur to the throne room. Entering the room Arthur made his way to the throne once again. Beckoning Sir Arwen forward to stand with him Arthur nodded for the new visitors to speak. Two men approached, and kneeled before him.

"We bring news of the death of the Pirate King Amaethon's eldest son by the hand of the Queen of Hearts' leader, and that of his middle son by the Rat King's leader. This leaves only his youngest son, Galahad, whose whereabouts are currently unknown, as the heir to Grautabryog's throne. Apparently the current invasion happening within Calcote was done without the support of Pirate King Amaethon."

Arthur looked over at Arwen. "That might make this situation easier all around. Now instead of scouting Grautabryog Sir Perceval can approach with you under a flag of truce, and obtain the Pirate King's help with these two gangs that are encamped within Calcote."

"I would be honored, Sire," Arwen bowed to Arthur, and, with the two scouts, left the hall to prepare for departure in the morning.

Early the next morning saw Arthur admiring the destriers, and coursers that the men of Calcote were getting ready for departure. The size of the expensive destrier chargers was amazing and Arthur could see why they were the most favored of the knights who could afford them when it came to battles and tournaments. Though the lighter and faster coursers were also fine looking and popular on the battlefield. Arthur lightly patted one of the rounceys of his own knights as he smiled a welcome when Arwen appeared on the castle steps. His men might not have the expensive steeds, but their less expensive all-rounders served his brave, loyal, knights faithfully.

"Sire," Arwen said while bowing as Arthur approached. "Do you have any last minute instructions?"

Arthur grasped Arwen's hand saying, "Only take care of my men as they take care of you."

"Of course, Sire."

Merlin suddenly appeared beside them. "I will hold you to that."

Both Arthur and Arwen jumped slightly at the sound of Merlin's voice. Arthur immediately moved to stand between Merlin and Arwen, completely ignoring Merlin's ugly look.

"Don't mind my servant Arwen, he's an idiot."

Arwen laughed. "Oh, I think he's much more than meets the eye. One day soon I feel that all shall know what treasure lies within Camelot."

Merlin smiled. "See, I'm a treasure."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Obviously he doesn't know you." Looking over Merlin's shoulder he saw Galahad approaching, his shield with a red cross on a white background in his right hand. "Sir Galahad?"

Arwen started in surprise as Galahad said, "Things might go better with my father if you present him with my shield as proof that I am alive. Be sure to ask to meet with my mother first though, she will be able to assure your party stays alive while you are in Grautabryog. Otherwise I can not guarantee that the gangs will honor the flag of truce you carry."

"How does having your shield help?" asked Merlin, generally confused.

"Grautabryog sons are told by their mothers to come home with their shield, or on it. We are considered cowards if we come home without it. Sir Arwen will present my shield to my mother on my behalf with the words 'he awaits in Camelot, victorious as directed,' she will understand and protect him."

Arwen bowed to Galahad as he said, "Thank you for the honor to carry your shield home, and for your words Prince Galahad. We will be sure to follow them when the time comes to approach the rulers of Grautabryog. May I inquire how long you have been within Camelot?"

"Close to a year now. My mother sent me just after the call for Samhain males went out from the castle. I arrived shortly after King Arthur was crowned, and have been honored to serve him since."

"Your mother sent you? What has she seen?"

Galahad looked to Arthur for permission to answer Sir Arwen's question, only to see the King shake his head. Bowing slightly in apology to Sir Arwen he said, "We have not the time sir for the complex vision my mother has imparted to me in regards to the Kingdom of Camelot. I assure you that King Arthur has been informed."

"I see." Arwen looked thoughtfully at Arthur, and then over at Merlin. "There is a myth within Calcote..."

Arthur held his hand up to stop Arwen's words. "Please, I don't want to know any more about what is 'seen,' prophesied, or even rumored, about Camelot's, or my future. A man who knows too much about what is to come no longer controls his own destiny, but is controlled by that destiny."

Merlin's face shone with his pride at Arthur's words. Kilgharrah had certainly tried to fill his head with his destiny since before he could walk, and, while Merlin had listened, he had secretly tried to find ways to bend certain parts of it. It was all well and good that the Fates of Moirai seemed to believe that they wove Arthur and his future, but Merlin had a feeling that the fabric of their destiny was not actually set in stone.

Nodding goodbye to Sir Arwen Galahad retreated back to the barracks, and the watchful eye of Sir Agravaine. Together Arthur and Merlin slowly climbed the steps as the men of Calcote, and accompanying Camelot knights mounted, and rode out. Reaching the top Arthur looked over at Merlin questioningly. Merlin shook his head and mouthed "later" even as they were startled by a roar that filled the sky. Looking up amid cries of "**Dragon!**" Merlin couldn't believe his eyes. Flying overhead trying to get his attention was Aithusa.

"Arthur!" Merlin yelled.

When Arthur looked over at him Merlin took a chance, and looked into Arthur's eyes, trying to convey that he would take care of this. Arthur seemed to think a moment before nodding, and motioning for the knights converging on the courtyard to gather round him. Merlin took off running for the field.

After discussing a patrol of the keep and assigning watchers to the gates and walls Arthur dispersed his knights to their assigned duties. Racing out he reached the grove just beyond Camelot just in time to see Merlin patting the small white dragon that had buzzed over the courtyard on the head.

"It will be fine Aithusa, you can stay in the caves below Camelot," Merlin assured the young dragon.

"I won't be alone father?" Aithusa asked.

Arthur stepped into view to say, "No little one, you won't be alone."

Merlin smiled over his shoulder at Arthur, a bit puzzled by his relaxed attitude, but willing to accept it. For now. "This is Aithusa. Kilgharrah, the great dragon, was taking care of her, but he passed away so she came to find me."

Arthur nodded as he asked, "You're a dragonlord? I thought that King Uther had slain all the dragonlords, as well as all the dragons."

"My father is the last of his kind, as am I," Aithusa asserted proudly.

"Merlin, why does he keep calling you father?" Arthur inquired.

Merlin laughed before saying, "Only a dragonlord can call forth a dragon from his egg by speaking that dragon's name. She's called me that since she first came into this world, to the sound of my voice." He patted the young dragon on the head as he continued, "As for Uther having killed all dragon kin, I have no idea where that rumor came from as Kilgharrah had been in the caves above my village since just before my mother entered her second month of pregnancy with me." He shrugged. "But, as Aithusa says, as far as we know she is the last dragon, and I am the last dragonlord. That being the case, then perhaps there is some truth to the rumor. Anyway, I should show her the way to the caves. Catch up with you later?"

"No Merlin, I'll meet you in Gauis' chambers in about ten minutes. We seriously need to talk about some things that I don't think you are aware are happening." Arthur looked at Merlin meaningfully.

Merlin gazed at Arthur a moment before gesturing at Aithusa to follow him. He began the trek to the caves under Camelot as he told Arthur, "Good luck explaining all this when you get back. Also, I've decided I want a ring so keep your greedy hands to yourself until you make an honest man of me."

Arthur's laughter floated after him. "Like that is what we should be worrying about here."

Walking with Aithusa, Merlin had to agree. "It's too easy."

"What's too easy, father?"

Merlin pinched the bridge of his nose as he said, "Everything. I know I've been after Arthur to see magic in a different light, but I never said anything about dragons, or dragonlords. He shouldn't be taking all this so...so..." he sighed in frustration. He knew what he meant, but putting it into words was proving difficult. Almost as if something was trying to interfere with his thinking about it too much. "There's something going on here. I just hope I haven't unconsciously cast a spell on the prat."

After settling Aithusa into place Merlin made his way back to the castle, and cautiously entered Gauis' chambers. Hopefully Gauis was out tending to those unintentionally hurt during the chaos of Aithusa's arrival, dealing with Arthur was going to be hard enough without having to answer Gauis' questions.

"Merlin!"

Slightly red faced Merlin turned to face his friend, and mentor. "Hi, Gauis."

"Don't hi me. Explain."

Merlin rubbed his forehead with his thumb and forefingers as he said, "Well, it seems Arthur is my destiny in more ways than one, plus he seems to be the key to unlocking my true magical potential. Something I better learn how to control really fast, as I may have unwittingly cast a spell on Arthur."

"I agree that you need to learn control," Arthur said as he came in. "I don't believe you have cast any type of spell on me, so get that thought right out of your head."

Merlin made a face. "Dare I ask why you agree with the control part, but not the spell part. You are acting way too calm considering it wasn't that long ago you hated magic, and if my magic is out of control who's to say I haven't used it to influence you. Even if I'm not aware of doing it."

"First of all, you seemed to have lit every fire in the palace back when we were in my room."

"I didn't! That was only..."

He stopped mid sentence as Arthur and Gauis shook their heads. Groaning he slowly went to sit down at the table. Once there he folded his arms on the table top and dropped his head down on them. "This is not good."

Gauis walked over to him. "Come on Merlin things can't be that bad.

He reached out to hold Merlin's shoulders only to hear Merlin say, "Don't touch me."

"Merlin?" Gauis asked as he placed his hands on the Merlin's shoulders. As they connected Gauis heard Arthur growl a split second before finding himself backed into a corner with a sword to his neck.

"Arthur...**Arthur**! It's Gauis you prat, he's like a father to me."

Gauis didn't move, barely even dared to breathe, as Merlin laid a calming hand on Arthur's arm. Minutes passed slowly until Arthur finally lowered his sword. Gauis breathed a sigh of relief as Merlin led Arthur back to the table to sit down.

"What was that all about?"

"It's the other side of the coin I'm afraid. It struck me as I was walking Aitusa to the caves. Arthur has been just a bit too accepting in regards to both my magic, and my being a dragonlord. Before our kiss Arthur wasn't so easy going, or insanely protectively possessive. Granted he was thinking things I've said about magic over, and he was annoying as all get out, but he still hated magic and was only mildly protectively possessive." He paused a moment in thought before continuing, "My magic started to become more intense, and Arthur started to heat up. His actions under the forget spell should of tipped me off, but I had other things on my mind at the time. There's something more at work here, and now that my magic has had a taste of Arthur's naked flesh.." Merlin shrugged.

"Mine," Arthur growled low and deep, still half out of it.

"Yes, Arthur, but you need to relax now." Merlin rubbed Arthur's back as he reassured him.

"He seems to be in some kind of trance," Gauis noted, worry running through his words.

Merlin sighed before saying, "His emotions are clouding his mind, at least I hope that's why he's reacting the way he is, and not because my magic has done something it shouldn't have. I'd really like the time to prepare as best I can for whatever is going to happen with my magic, and maybe a little romance." He bit his lip a little apprehensive with the direction things were moving before continuing, "Only I have a feeling that we need to take that last step soon, or things are just going to get worse. Where do you think would be the safest place for magic to run wild?"

Merlin was startled when he felt Arthur's hand grab his. "No. You deserve it all, Merlin, and we are strong enough to prevail."

Merlin chuckled a little, asking, "Prevail, Arthur?"

Arthur smiled up at him saying, "You know what I mean. Just try to stay out of touching distance of everyone, including me, until we figure this thing out. Can you do that?"

"Arthu..." Merlin began as Arthur played with his fingers, only to be caught by Arthur's gaze. He licked his lips, and saw Arthur do the same, just before Arthur pulled him down onto his lap, and into a desperate, hungry kiss. Groaning he fisted Arthur's tunic as Arthur's hands clamped hard to his hips. Gauis cleared his throat loudly, but the boys were too far gone to hear him. Seeing the air around the two begin to sparkle Gauis knew he had to do something, only he was unsure what. When his books started flying around his chambers he gathered his courage, and used what little magic he knew to wrench Merlin off Arthur's lap.

"**Hey**!"

Stepping carefully over Merlin, where he sat on the floor, Gauis got between them as best he could. "Not in my chambers. In fact, may I suggest some open field. Somewhere far from civilization. That way, if things get out of control, innocent bystanders won't get hurt."

Both boys blushed beet red, but as Merlin stood he made sure to back away out of Arthur's reach. Arthur also stood saying, "I'm sorry for earlier Gauis. Merlin, you need to go talk to Maxwell as I told him you would explain everything. Meanwhile, I need to attend to some of my official duties, before confronting Morgana with the news that there is going to be a royal wedding."

With those words Arthur strode out, leaving Merlin staring after him slack jawed. "Oh that ought to be a fun conversation. The prat wants me dead."

* * *

Eoforwīc - (Old English) York

Gleáwceastre - Gloucester

Grautabryog - Cambridge


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Two things. First: 20000 WPM, thanks so much for the reviews. They make my day. Second: This is a tricky chapter. You MUST remember that things are happening with Merlin at exactly the same time things are happening with Arthur. We see Arthur's POV in this chapter, and some things won't make sense until we see Merlin's POV. Most of which is in the next chapter, lol.**

* * *

"Merlin, calm down. We both know Arthur can't have what he wants if you're dead."

Merlin chuckled at that as he felt the heat of a deep, red blush encompass his face. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Still, until Arthur does something about that stupid kill all suspected magic users law it's my neck on the line, and Maxwell's duty to be sure I'm arrested, and beheaded."

Gauis shook his head. "First off, I don't think your magic would allow that to happen. Second, it sounds as if Arthur has already spoken to Maxwell. He'll know not to enforce the law in your particular case. You'll be safe, but before you go you need to pick up this mess your magic has made of my chambers."

Merlin winced as he finally looked around, and saw books haphazardly thrown everywhere, not to mention a few broken bottles. Sighing, he absentmindedly waved his hand to send the books flying back to their proper places on the bookshelves, and clean up the broken bottles before heading out the door. As Gauis watched him leave he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something familiar about this situation that tugged at his memory, something to do with his childhood. His brow wrinkled in thought as he tried to recall the myth...story...fairy tale. Yes, that was it. A fairy tale his mother had once told him long ago, in his half-forgotten youth. Making his way over to the table he grabbed some parchment, and a quill, perhaps if he wrote down the few details he remembered the tale would become clearer, or at least clear enough to compare against Arthur and Merlin's situation. Perhaps it would even lend a few answers to the questions he didn't know how to ask.

A tale about the Universe, Life, and how all power flows from creation. One that told of a guardian revered for wisdom, but feared for their tremendous power. A being born into a world in need of sage advice, good fortune, and raw power. The tale had warned that the guardian would need a sentinel of the sacred to protect them, as well as to ground, and temper their power. Whispered of how the Cosmic Dragon, which slept within the guardian, would awake on the guardian's twenty-first birthday with insatiable power. If this being was without an anchor, then beware for they would be greedy for dominance over all. He remembered his mother adding that while the tale had an unhappy ending, there was hope for if the sentinel was born into the world, and bonded with the guardian before the power could corrupt then...then...He threw down the quill in frustration. He couldn't remember the happy ending that his mother had offered as an alternate to the worse case scenario of her fairy tale.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself he stared at what little he had written. He remembered his mother definitely saying it was only a fairy tale she had made up just for him but this...this was a prophecy, a glimpse into two possible futures. Apparently his mother had been a seer. A weak one who saw what might be instead of what would be, but a seer none the less. The connections were subtle, but they were there. Gauis rubbed his forehead, he really didn't like the possibility of Merlin's magic controlling Merlin, instead of the other way around. At least there was hope within the words he had written, if they could figure out how to bond the two boys safely by Merlin's twenty-first birthday. Standing up Gauis began to get ready for bed. He would ask Merlin about his birth date in the morning, surely they had plenty of time before zero hour.

Meanwhile, Arthur entered his study and went to his desk, which was piled high with paperwork. Sitting down he picked up five edicts proposed by the elders of the high council, most of which had been with the court since the beginning of King Uther's reign. The first proposed an increase in tariffs for goods imported into Camelot, and the second proposed a reduction of the tariffs on goods imported into Camelot. Arthur looked at the first, and then the second again. Increase, or decrease the tariffs of imported goods seemed to be the question as he certainly couldn't do both. Writing a brief note on each he set them aside.

Turning to the next two, he found that the third wanted to enact an additional tariff on the sale of items that were crafted in a different territory, and the fourth proposed that the throne would support the family of any builder injured while on the job until that builder could return to work. He placed the third one with the first two. The words were different, but it was still asking for an increase in import tariffs. He signed the fourth one, and fixed his seal to it before reading the last edict. This one wanted to increase the tariffs on goods imported out of Camelot. Arthur made a note on it, and set it aside with the others. Anything to do with import and export tariffs could wait until the situation with Calcote was resolved.

He had just picked up another handful of edicts when his door banged opened. Looking up he saw Morgana slowly backing into his room.

"You alone and dressed?" She cautiously asked.

Laughing at her he said, "I thought you were never going to be free to run errands. We do have servants you know, if you plan on keeping that vow."

Margana carefully looked over her shoulder before turning around, and walking over to him so that she could playfully punch his arm. "Quiet you. This time it's an official errand so I had no choice."

Arthur reached up, and flicked her nose. "Morgana, you're still Uther's daughter. Use the servants, silly."

Morgana rolled her eyes. "Normally yes, but you're suppose to be holding court to listen to petitioners. There are three waiting on you, and I wanted to warn you about one of them. She wants to discuss a little boy, who she says looks exactly like you." She paused, wondering if she should find a way to mention that in her visions the boy was his son. Deciding that now was not the time she said, "You will notice I'm not asking what happened to the dragon. I am, however, asking where you have been."

Arthur sighed, he had completely forgotten about the evening schedule of petitions. "I doubt he looks exactly like me, they are probably embellishing to be heard faster. Considering how late Maxwell has scheduled this round of petitions I don't blame them. Anyway, other than trying to catch up with all this paperwork I was getting betrothed."

"What?! You can't get betrothed to just anyone Arthur," Morgana said in a low, tight voice. Yet another thing she hadn't seen, this was beginning to get on her nerves.

Arthur looked at her, and blinked in shock. She had heavy, dark circles under bloodshot eyes, frankly she looked exhausted. "Are you getting enough sleep? You look horrible, and you seem to be forgetting that I am King. I can do anything I want."

Morgana gave him a tight smile. She hadn't been sleeping at all well for months now. She either woke up screaming from a shadowy vision of fire and blood, or she lay starring at the ceiling, too terrified to close her eyes. Only she didn't trust Arthur enough to confide her secret, so she just rolled her eyes, "I'm fine, and I'm sorry, your Majesty."

Arthur smiled as he stood. "You know you are, now, officially the only one, out of the three in my inner circle of friends, who acknowledges that I am the King."

"I suspect there's a reason Lancelot and Merlin don't. You do know you'll have to live with the consequences of marrying now, and not waiting for a better alliance. I'm guessing she's from Calcote. What's her name, and station?"

Arthur shook his head at her assumption. "You couldn't be more wrong. It's Merlin."

Shocked, Morgana grabbed Arthur's arm. "Fool around with him all you want Arthur, but you can't seriously be thinking of marrying him." Especially considering there was something about that boy. Something that kept him hidden from her inner sight.

"Yes I am, and we'll talk about it later. I have court, as you so graciously reminded me, and I think this may be a conversation that Gwen and Lance should be in on. Don't you?"

Arthur brushed pass Morgana to open the door, and waved at her to proceed him out into the hall. As they both began walking towards the throne room she said, "All right, I'll have a servant tell Gwen and Lancelot to join us in my room while you handle the petitioners."

Arthur nodded, and Morgana curtsied her leave. Entering the throne room he sat down, and motioned the first petitioner forward.

Approaching the throne a young woman curtsied as she said, "Sire, in Lundene we have mountain bandits who are harassing our farmers, and threatening the lives of our children if we don't turn our harvest over them. If we do so many of our children won't live to see another summer as the winter is harsh, and they just wouldn't be strong enough to survive it. Please we need your help."

Arthur thought a moment as he tried to picture just where Lundene lay on the tactical map in his head. "Lundene is right on the border with Cedric's kingdom of Grantabrycg isn't it?"

"Yes, your Highness. During times of unrest when the knights of both kingdoms patrol the border to repeal invasion from the other side we have some respite from the bandits as they dare not raid. During times of peace, when the knights have returned back to their kingdoms, we often find ourselves in this position. We know there is no clear King to whom we owe allegiance and expect help, so we take it in turn. It is Camelot's turn to hear our plea, and thus begin the cycle once more."

Arthur nodded, talking as he thought it through "Yes, but for an army of Camelot to appear on the border without King Cedric's permission, or knowledge, it would be seen as an act of war. However, we would have these barbarians wiped off the face of the earth. Sir Elyan and four knights will accompany you back to your village. Sir Agravaine and five knights will approach King Cedric under a flag of truce to inform him of the situation. We will also draft up an ongoing peace treaty in the hopes of preventing future bloodshed, and providing your village with continuing protection."

The young woman's relief was instantly obvious as she curtsied saying, "Thank you, Sire."

Elyan and Agravaine stepped forward, and began to escort her from the hall. "Just not Lancelot," Arthur called after them.

Elyan turned, and slightly bowed in Arthur's direction to acknowledge that they had heard. The next petitioner stepped forward.

The man bowed. "Sire, I would like to run special...experiments in my cellar. I will need funds for blades and harnesses. I will also need soundproofing for walls strong enough to muffle, say, loud screaming."

Arthur sat shocked for a moment as images of mysteriously disappearing villagers flitted through his mind. "Yes, um, why don't you find the constable, and detail your plans with her? I'm sure she'll get you all set up."

The man bowed his acknowledgement of Arthur's words saying, "Constable, you say? Yes...Maybe I will have the constable over for dinner soon..."

Arthur watched as the man left, holding one hand up to stop the approach of the next petitioner as he beckoned an elder knight forward with the other. "I think you may want to warn the Constable I sent that one in her direction."

The knight bowed as he said, "Yes Sire, I'm on it." He then hurried out so that he could warn his wife.

Arthur beckoned the last petitioner forward.

"Sire, I am a sister of the Jacoban order. A handful of us run an orphanage in the outer village which currently houses twenty children. For the past few months one of our younger boys has begun to show signs of magical possession. When you were crowned he saw how much you looked like him, and, at first, we thought that was what caused him to act out. He is, after all, only four years old." She shook her head slightly as she sadly continued, "After a few weeks, we were forced to come to the conclusion that the poor boy was being controlled by outside magic. We feared that the attack on him might be due to his striking similarity to you. That is why this evening we were going to bring him to your majesty for guidance, but he has gone missing. We greatly fear for his safety."

"You are not exaggerating, he really looks like me?"

"Yes, Sire. The same build, blond hair, and blue eyes. Only a much younger version of course. It is almost uncanny how much Bradley looks like you, Sire. Some of the sisters have pondered the possibility of whether, or not, he was actually yours."

Arthur chuckled at that, but he knew he would make it his mission to find the young boy even though the child wasn't his. "Sister, he may not be mine, but not only is it my royal duty, it is my moral obligation to find this child. I have one last meeting before I can devote my time to finding him."

"Thank you, Sire." The sister curtsied, and left. Arthur stood, ending court so he could make his way to Morgana's room.

Arthur was about to enter Morgana's chambers when he felt a slight pull on his heart. Closing his eyes he leaned his forehead on Morgana's door as the phantom pain shivered through him. After a moment it passed, and Arthur straightened with a slightly puzzled look to his face. After a moment he shrugged it off, and opened Morgana's door. Inside Morgana, Lancelot, and Gwen awaited his arrival. Heaving a large sigh he entered, and joined them by the fireplace.

"Right. Let's start with your number one problem with me marrying Merlin," he said as he sat down.

Gwen and Lancelot looked at each other in surprise as Morgana gathered her thoughts.

"You need to produce a heir, Arthur. Preferably with a wife who provides Camelot with a powerful ally," Morgana asserted. While she had seen that the little boy as Arthur's son, he would be illegitimate, and certainly not well connected.

Lancelot spate out his wine as her words caused him to laugh mid drink. "Sorry Morgana, that's not going to happen. He's always been into guys, not girls. I did have a feeling there was something between Arthur and Merlin, but he's never actually followed through before. He usually ignores his urges, so I dismissed the feeling as being all in my head. The only surprise here is he's actually talking marriage."

Gwen smiled slightly as she asked, "Really?"

Morgana got a slightly confused look on her face. If Arthur preferred men then how did he have a son? It didn't make sense, but all she muttered was, "He's doing more than talking marriage with Merlin."

Arthur blushed as he ignored Morgana's comment, and answered Gwen, "Yes, Lancelot is right, I've always been more drawn to men than to women. Until Merlin I've never felt the need, or a deep enough connection, to explore it with the few who did happen to catch my eye. Believe me when I say that the bond between Merlin and I goes beyond anything you can comprehend. I'm not letting that go. That's even saying the bond we have will let me abandon my sorcerer."

"**Sorcerer**?!" All three exclaimed, but then Morgana held up her hand to stop Arthur from saying anything. She was beginning to wish she had someone that she could talk to about her visions, or non-visions in Merlin's case. For now she said, "Never mind. You will have to repeal the law regarding magic users if you plan on marrying one, instead of killing him." Which would also free her to find some help, and guidance before she went insane. "I can see I have no choice, but to congratulate you. I reserve the right to say I told you so when an alliance opportunity slips through out fingers because of this choice."

"Deal. I reserve the right to feel smug each time I form an alliance without bloodshed, even though I won't be marrying their daughter."

Morgana held out her hand to shake Arthur's as she said, "Deal."

Lance shook his head at the two of them as Gwen got up to hug Arthur.

"Congratulations," she said as her arms enveloped him.

Arthur hugged her back. "Thanks. Now that petitioner who was here about the little boy said he was being controlled by outside magic, and has gone missing. I promised her I would find, and help him. I expect the three of you to help me do that."

"Sure. What do you need us to do?" Gwen asked as she stepped back.

"Gwen, I need you to question the servants about seeing a four year old blond boy who seemed lost, or out of place. Lance, I need you to do the same with the knights. Morgana and I will question the council members, and visiting nobles. Someone in Camelot must of caught sight of this boy, especially considering that he looks like a younger version of me."

Gwen smiled at that last part. "Why Arthur, if he does in fact bear any resemblance to you then I think we may have the answer to Morgana's little problem of an heir. If we can find him, all you will need to do is make him your ward. Everyone will assume that he's yours, and the line of succession won't be questioned."

Morgana nodded, it even made sense of her vision. "I hadn't thought about that option, but it will work."

"I see where the two of you are going with this. What do you think Arthur, up to becoming a father overnight?" Lance asked his adopted brother.

Arthur rolled his eyes at his friends, and brother. "When we find this boy we can confirm how much he actually looks like me. After he's safe, I will consider this crazy idea."

Morgana stood, and laid a hand on Arthur's arm. "Even if he doesn't look like you it's a good idea. Do you know the boy's name?"

"Bradley." As Arthur said the child name he felt a surge of anger flood his body.

Morgana saw the rage enter Arthur's eyes, and carefully asked, "Arthur, what is it?"

"I'm going to kill whoever just touched Merlin."

"Um, Arthur, as far as I know no one has harmed Merlin. In fact, last I saw him he was looking for Maxwell." Morgana shakily smiled at him, hoping her words would calm him down.

Arthur stared at her a moment before slowly sitting down. Gripping tightly to the arms of the chair he growled, "Send someone to wake up Gauis. Quickly Morgana, and then I want you and Gwen to quietly leave. Lance, carefully remove my sword from my presence, and guard the door. Don't let anyone, but Gauis, in, and, by all that's holy, don't let me leave."

The three of them looked at each other worriedly before following Arthur's directives. A few, long minutes later Gauis approached Lancelot. "What's wrong?"

Lance shrugged. "I don't know. He was fine, but then, all of a sudden, he got wicked angry, and said something about killing the person who had touched Merlin. After Morgana pointed out that she didn't think Merlin had been harmed he sent for you, made the women leave, and ordered me to take his sword, and guard the door."

Gauis looked from Lance to the door of Morgana's room, and back. "Oh." He rubbed his forehead as he finally made the connection between Arthur's behavior and Merlin's magic. "Merlin must be a lot closer to being twenty-one than I thought he was."

Lancelot looked at him in confusion. "What has that got to do with anything?"

"More than you know. First, I will need a sleeping draught from my workshop. Can you send a servant to go get it, and then bring it in to me?"

"Sure, Gauis."

Gauis nodded his thanks before slowly opening the door. "Arthur? It's just me, I've sent for a sleeping draught. It should help you relax. I'm coming in, and I can tell you this story my mother once told me while we wait."

He pushed the door inward so that he could look in and be sure it was safe to enter. However, once it was opened all the way, he found that Arthur was no where to be found. Entering the room he carefully opened the curtains that were enclosing Morgana's bed, on the off chance that Arthur had laid down to relax on it. On the pillow was a simple note stating that Merlin had whisked Arthur off to a Druid Grove. They were to be joined, and bonded, safely by the Druids while they were there. Maxwell wasn't going to like the fact that Camelot was once again without a King, but hopefully Merlin would have Arthur back before anyone beyond the inner court knew about it. Sighing, Gauis went to tell Lancelot to forget about the sleeping draught, and to inform the Royal Advisor that their King had been taken by magic.

While all this was going on Merlin was making his way through the slightly deserted halls of the castle. With the lateness of the hour, Merlin figured using a small tracking spell to locate Maxwell would be the easiest way to get this over with before it turned midnight.

"Stede."

Immediately a soft, thin white line appeared on the floor beneath his feet. Smiling he quickly followed it to the kitchens where Maxwell appeared to be going over the supper menu for the next day with the head cook. Merlin cocked his head as he listened to the specific instructions Maxwell was leaving the cook with, he seemed to be asking that no onion or garlic be added to the next day's supper because a lord who was arriving in the morning seemed to have dietary issues with that plant family.

He waited for the Royal Advisor to finish before saying, "Max?"

"Yes, Merlin."

"Is there some place private we can talk?"

"Sure, come with me to my room. Is there something wrong with Arthur?"

"No, Arthur's fine. I just need to talk to you."

Max looked back at Merlin as he led the way to his room. Something was up, and as Merlin was Arthur's Gentleman of the Bedchamber, even if Merlin refused to acknowledge it, he was betting the conversation was probably going to be about Arthur's mysterious sorcerer. Opening his door he waved Merlin through.

Closing the door behind them he asked, "What is so important?"

Merlin took a breath, for courage, before saying, "I know Arthur has spoken to you, but I need to know you're not immediately going to execute Arthur's magic user."

Max sighed, it was just as he thought. Merlin had come to make sure Arthur's sorcerer would be safe when they came to talk to him. "Secretly I've never agreed with the all magic users are evil logic, and I suspect that as soon as it occurs to Arthur that his sorcerer is in danger he'll be repealing the law. So, no I don't plan on killing, or even detaining this sorcerer, whoever it is."

"Wizard. Good...good...that's good. Um, right, here goes nothing." Merlin held his breath a moment before tightly nodding. Holding his palm up and flat he said, "Orgeldrēam."

A ghostly harp appeared in his palm, and music softly began to play. Expecting no more than a name, Maxwell was shocked at the display of magic from the young man. He listened to the heavenly music for a moment before reaching out to close Merlin's hand, only to find his hand closing on air as Merlin quickly moved beyond his reach. Max was startled by Merlin's reaction, but decided to concentrate on the matter at hand instead of why Merlin was acting so skittish around him.

"You can trust me, Merlin. How long after you came to Camelot did Arthur and you become involved?"

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Merlin guessed it was a good sign that Maxwell wasn't accusing him of be-spelling Arthur. "That's not...never mind it's too complicated to explain. It was never like that between Arthur and me. I certainly never expected my destiny to include a dollophead like him. While there has been something between us, almost from the start, I would never use my magic in that way. Are you going to be all right with this?"

Even as he asked that question Merlin heard a voice echo in his head, "_Emrys_."

"There may be a few problems, but I'm sure things will work themselves out." Maxwell assured him.

* * *

Lundene - London

Orgeldrēam - (Old English) musical sound

Stede - (Old English) location


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter is Merlin's POV at first, and shorter then the previous ones. Sorry, it was at over 5,000 words. I broke it up to make it an easier (and quicker) edit on my end. emrysintheimpala-So glad you found, and are enjoying, my little story. Thanks so much for the review :)**

* * *

_"Emrys_." The strange name floated through Merlin's head again causing him to say, "Huh?"

"I said..." Max began, but then he noticed that Merlin seemed to be somewhere else. "What is the matter?"

Merlin shook his head to try and clear it. "Nothing, I'm fine. I just need to go follow-up on something."

Worried now, Max asked again, "Merlin, what is it?"

"_Emrys_."

"Nothing...I don't know. I'll get back to you once I know for sure, but I have to go now."

Max sat down as Merlin hurried out. He would need to think through the possible ramifications of this whole situation, and try to plan ways to limit any future fallout. Hopefully, whatever was bothering the young sorcerer wouldn't present a new danger to Camelot.

In the hallway outside Maxwell's room Merlin sent out a small tendril of thought, "_Who are you? What do you want?"_

"_Emrys, my name is Mordred. We need to talk. Can you come to the stables?"_

Merlin sent an affirmative as he broke into a trot. He had to find out what this druid wanted, and get him out of Camelot before one of the knights detained the druid for execution. Entering the stables he looked around softly calling, "Hello?"

A dark haired, handsome young man slowly emerged from the back stall. "Emrys?"

"I guess so, but please just tell me what you want. It's not safe for you here."

"I know, but we need your help with a young boy we have found."

Merlin glanced back towards the castle even though he knew what he was going to do. "Where is the boy, and why do you need my help?"

"He is in a place of sanctuary beyond the outer forest. The high priest has him under his shield, but we have been unable to trace the one whole seeks to control him. For this we need your help."

Sighing, Merlin nodded as he gestured for the young druid to lead the way. "Do you know the child's name?"

Mordred smiled back at him as he led the way through the back alleys of Camelot to one of the side gates. "The child says his name is Bradley, Sire."

"Don't, just no, that's...Merlin is fine, or, apparently, Emrys if we have to get all formal." On those words the two left Camelot.

Suddenly, when they had reached the field just outside Camelot, Merlin felt a tug at his heart, and his magic beginning to boil. Stopping short, he closed his eyes to try and analyze why his magic was extremely unhappy with him leaving the grounds of Camelot. Searching he found that a small bond had begun to solidify between Arthur and him. One which was so new that it needed them to be close together. Well that was interesting, perhaps that was why Arthur had become more possessive in regards to him. It was something that he should have thought to look for earlier, but right now in order to help the druids he would need to adjust the connection. He needed for his magic to allow a greater distance between the two of them.

Concentrating, he slowly began to build the bond. His magic fighting him by flarig hotter, and wilder, as it realized what he was trying to do. As Merlin opened his eyes Mordred turned to inquire why Merlin had stopped and noticed the fading molten gold of Merlin's eyes. Mordred started in surprise but asked no questions, just quickened his pace as he had a feeling that something was off and that they needed to reach the elder druids at the sanctuary quickly. Merlin rushed after him through the forest until, between one step and the next, they entered a small clearing with only an old rock well in the center.

Mordred turned to him asking, "Saga Hwæt Ic Hatte. The greater I get, the less I become, my worth is the process, and not my sum. Saga Hwæt Ic Hatte."

"Ongietennes."

With his answer the clearing changed to an open glade with about a half dozen druids ringed around a small, unconscious boy who lay on an altar in the center. Mordred hurried forward saying, "Myrddin, I brought Emrys like you asked. How's the boy?"

An older, white-haired druid stepped out from behind the altar. "He is well, my brother. We have time for me to meet the promised one."

Merlin shook his head even as he eyed Myrddin. "Please, let's not start with the whole destiny thing. I've heard it practically all my life. How about I just have a look see at the boy, and, hopefully, figure out who is at the root of the magic controlling him. If that's all right."

Myrddin bowed slightly as he said, "As you wish." He gestured towards the ring of druids, and the child inside. "He is protected within the circle of six. Come."

He strode into the circle, with Merlin close on his heels. Reaching the altar Merlin smiled at the innocent child that looked so much like his beloved it made his heart ache. Reaching out he gently placed his hands on the boy's temples. Closing his eyes he slipped into a mediative state, and lightly into the sleeping child's soul. He quickly discovered that the child had no magic of his own, but that a pulsing tendril of another's magic wove its way throughout the boy's essence. Carefully he traced the connection, slowly unraveling it back to its source.

"Morgause," he whispered, just before his knees buckled.

Myrddin quickly reached his side. "Emrys?" He worriedly asked as he reached out to help Merlin up. Merlin was too tired to avoid the comforting hand that came to rest on his shoulder. As soon as he made contact Myrddin hissed, and snatched his hand back as if burned. "Blessed Be, Ancient One. Not only the prophisied Emrys, but the Cosmic Dragon, and not completely bonded at that." Shaking his tingling hand he said, "That explains why only our most highly trained seers were able to catch your shadow within their visions, and direct Mordred to where he would most likely find you." A slight smile graced his face as he asked, "Did you find out whose hand is behind Bradley's magic?"

"Yeah, it's Morgause. I think she's on the Isle of the Blessed." Using the altar for leverage he slowly stood. "I'll have to go there, and confront her in person. It's the only way I'll have any hope of breaking her hold on Bradley."

"You can't confront her, Emrys. At least not yet."

Confused, Merlin looked questioningly at Myrddin.

"She's too powerful for you at the moment. Your power needs to be released, and grounded before you face her. May we know who your protector is?"

Slowly Merlin made his way out of the protective circle. "Arthur."

"Not your destiny, Ancient One. For the yin elements of Earth and Water there are the yang elements of Fire and Air. These two sides of one coin teach us that this is how the Universe works, two aspects of a single unity. Yin is black, dark, passive, and encompassing. Much like the power I sense coiled within you. Yang is white, light, forceful, and penetrating. Qualities I very much doubt the young Pendragon shares. You bear in your soul the essence of yang, there you will find the link to your soulmate. The bond is new, thus very weak, but you should be able to follow it."

Merlin glanced at Myrddin in shock before saying, "You are one weird druid, not that I have met many of them mind you. I thought druids didn't think in those terms, but more in terms of a nature-based division. One of land, sea, and sky, with fire simply as a sacred center around which rituals were held." He chuckled as he continued, "Not that it matters, because the ban of my life is also the love of my life, and the desire of my soul. No matter how you phase the question, the answer is still Arthur."

Myrddin thought over Merlin's words. "The young King was born into this world on Samhain. Is this right?"

Merlin nodded.

"Then I take it he was conceived on, or around, the Winter Solstice?"

Merlin shook his head. "More towards Imbolc."

Myrddin nodded his head. "As you say. You also share these dates?"

"No, I was a Winter Solstice child. My mother once said I was conceived during Ostara."

"I see, Imbolc and Ostara. Samhain and Yule. I now see why you are here during the Summer Solstice. Being the Cosmic Dragon you need the bonding ceremony to ground your magic to the mortal body you inhabit, before that magic corrupts your very soul. We must see you completely bonded tonight."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Merlin tried to explain things, "Myrddin, it is not as simple as that. My magic is unstable right now, and threatens to run wild every time Arthur and I touch, never mind kiss. I'm not going to put all of you in serious danger with any bonding ceremony."

Myrddin softly smiled. "Bonding doesn't usually include sex, Ancient One. Though it does seem that your bonding will also have a sexual component. As Emrys, or Merlin if you prefer, you are blessed to love, and be loved by, your guardian. It will be more than a simple bonding ceremony for the two of you. It will also be a sacred handfasting ceremony. Both of these will be performed within our circle which will be both blessed and protected by the spirits of nature. The spirit which flows through, and around us, will protect all life within and without the grove when Arthur and you are joined. We need not fear any backlash when your magic is set free Ancient One."

Merlin walked over to sit on a small stump just on the outer edge of the protective ring around Bradley. "Myrddin, can you please just choose one name for me, and stick with it. I would prefer Merlin, but, if you must be formal, I'll answer to Emrys," he pleaded as he closed his eyes. Letting his head drop down until his chin hit his chest, he tried to relax and absorb everything Myrddin had said. Considering that he was scared, and unsure of what exactly was going on with his magic, it would probably be a good idea to be protected. Not only by the druids, but by a sacred druid circle the first time Arthur and he consummated their relationship, even if it would be extremely embarrassing. He sighed as he opened his eyes, stood up, and looked at Myrddin.

"I can see how this may be the safest way for everyone. After I've rested a bit I'll go back, and get Arthur."

"Not necessary young wizard. We have the power of the grove to draw upon, and bring him here. Saga Hwæt Ic Hatte. I chase away the dark, such wonders I create; a ward to the cold; unchecked my damage is great. Saga Hwæt Ic Hatte."

"Lufu."

The glade shone brightly as it wavered, and faded away into the distance. Merlin looked around as a secluded grove shimmered into existence. A sweet scent, rather like mazipan with hints of honey and musk, drifted through the air as he saw that Myrddin stood in front of him with Mordred to his right, and a druid he hadn't met to his left. Behind him he felt the heat of Arthur's presence just seconds before Arthur moved to loom menacingly between Mryddin and him. Licking his lips Merlin couldn't resist slipping his hand under Arthur's shirt, and stroking his bare back. Arthur leaned back into the caress.

Merlin..." moaned Arthur.

His breath catching as desire began to heat his veins, Merlin leaned forward to nuzzle the back of Arthur's neck. As his lips touched the warmth of Arthur's skin his magic flared, and crackled in the air around them as he vaguely heard voices murmuring something in the background. Suddenly he felt a wall of thick magic between Arthur's body and his, forcing them to separate.

As Arthur and Merlin groaned their frustration Myrddin said, "You can not consummate your bond until safely within the circle, and the handfasting is complete."

Arthur gritted his teeth even as a thought occurred to him. "I had called Gauis to Morgana's room. The court may panic when he finds me gone."

Merlin's eyes glowed gold a moment before he said, "We can't have the kingdom panicking because their King has gone missing. The note I just left on Morgana's pillow explains where you are, and will hopefully keep the court calm for now."

Arthur turned to face Merlin. Placing his right hand on the magical wall between them he said, "In that case, will you please explain all this to me."

Merlin smiled as he place his right hand on the wall opposite Arthur's hand. "Didn't you hear Myrddin? We are to be honored with a handfasting performed by these druids."

"What's a handfasting?"

"You would call it a wedding, prat."

Arthur's face lit up as he said, "Cool. Let's get started then."

Myrddin smiled at the two of them. "We will remove the barrier now, but I must caution both of you not to touch until the ceremony is complete. Only then will it be safe for your bonding to take place."

Arthur and Merlin nodded as they slowly lowered their hands back down to their sides. The barrier sparkled a bit as it dissolved. Myrddin gestured the two of them into a small circle, which had posts placed at each of the cardinal points.

* * *

Lufu - (Old English) love

Ongietennes - (Old English) Knowledge

Saga Hwæt Ic Hatte - (Old English) Say what I am called

The idea of Merlin as the Cosmic Dragon was inspired by NGC 5189, which is a planetary nebula with an oriental twist. You can read about it at eso dot org /public/usa/images/potw1012a/


	9. Chapter 9

Once they were inside Myrddin asked, "Do you happen to have rings to exchange?"

Arthur looked at Merlin, his left eyebrow raised. Merlin grinned slyly back, a devilish look in his eye. "I know just the thing." His eyes flashed a reddish gold as he held his left palm out. A form shimmered faintly for a moment before two small narrow, sterling silver bands appeared. One had a background of ebony black, while the other had a ruby red background, upon which was engraved two celtic knot dragons facing each other over a triquetra. Merlin handed Myrddin both rings as he said, "We leave the decision of who gets which ring in your hands."

Myrddin accepted them with a solemn bow before silently handing them over to the third druid. He then began the ceremony by intoning, "Welcome, Beloved of the Earth."

"Welcome, Beloved of the Holy," Mordred intoned as he entered.

"Welcome, Beloved of the Wise," the third druid intoned as he joined them.

"Welcome to the sacred space upon the Earth where we have come together in love to consecrate the union of those whose love is sacred," intoned Myrddin.

"Welcome to the sacred space in the Universe where we have come together to consecrate the union of those whose hearts and spirit are joined in divine love," intoned Mordred.

The third druid then intoned, "Welcome to the sacred space within each of us which we open to be filled and newly consecrated in the power and presence of love."

All three then said, "Oh Great Spirit we ask you for your Blessing on this our ceremony, in which we consecrate sanctify, and signify the loving reunion of Arthur and Merlin."

Myrddin then intoned, "Arthur is male and is both part of, and the very totality of the divine male. Let us embrace him in our hearts and celebrate the sacred male divinity he holds for us tonight."

Mordred looked a little confused but he continued with, "Merlin is male and is both part of, and the very totality of the divine male. Let us embrace him in our hearts and celebrate the sacred male divinity he holds for us tonight."

Myrddin gestured to Arthur to accompany him counter clockwise around the circle inside the posts until they had made a complete circuit, and stood in front of the altar. While he did that Mordred accompanied Merlin clockwise around the circle inside the posts until they also had made a complete circuit, and stood in front of the altar. Arthur then walked to the center of the circle with Mordred and the third druid. The third druid then walked back to Merlin and Myrddin to accompany them to the center. Mordred then proceeded to walk Arthur to just outside the circle at the East pole, where they both faced out. At the same time Myrddin walked with Merlin to just outside the circle at the West pole, where they also faced out.

In the center the third druid intoned, "In the presence of the All Powerful Spirits I invoke the power and blessing of the seven directions and ask that our circle be open to them." He then walked to each of the posts.

At the North post he said, "With the blessing of the Great Bear of the starry heavens and the deep and fruitful earth, I call upon the powers of the North to be with us and ask for their blessing as we join our beloved together."

As he walked to the South post a cold wind blew through the grove, and the sound of a bear's roar filled the air. Reaching the South post he said, "With the blessing of the Great Stag in the chase and the inner fire of the Sun, I call upon the powers of the South to be with us and ask for their blessing as we join our beloved together."

As he moved onto the West post a warm wind blew through the grove, and the call of a giant stag filled the air. Arriving at the West post he said, "With the blessing of the Salmon of Wisdom who dwells within the sacred waters of the pool, I call upon the powers of the West to be with us and ask for their blessing as we join our beloved together."

Now as he walked to the East post the salty smell of the sea filled the grove. Reaching the East post he said,"With the blessing of the Hawk of Dawn soaring in the clear pure air, I call upon the powers of the East to be with us and ask for their blessing as we join our beloved together."

Finished he walked back to the center of the circle even as the crisp cry of a hawk in flight filled the air. After a quick questioning look at Myrddin and Mordred he raised his face to the heavens and said, "With the blessing of the Lark of Inner Knowledge springing into the heaven above and singing its song of radiant, sure joy, I call upon the powers of the spheres above to be with us and ask for their blessings as we join our beloved together."

Little rainbows of magic sparkled in the air around them, and a soft, faint musical hum filled the clearing. The third druid swallowed nervously before looking to the ground saying, "With the blessing of the Sun, I call upon the powers of the energy of the world below to be with us and ask for its blessing as we join our beloved together."

The grass seemed to ripple with life as the ground burst with a new carpet of four leaf clovers. Lifting his head the third druid said, "With the blessing of the Moon, I call upon the powers of the energy of the World within to be with us and ask for its blessing as we join our beloved together."

As the full moon appeared beside the sun, Myrddin intoned, "May the harmony and peace of our circle be complete."

Merlin replied with, "May it be so," as his eyes glowed a bright gold and darkness descended for a moment. Leaving only the bright light of a million stars illuminating the grove.

Seconds later the sun returned, and Mordred carefully intoned, "May the power and security of our circle be complete."

As Arthur replied, "May it be so," a hum filled the area for a moment, and the feeling of a great power threatened to overwhelm them.

The three druids swallowed nervously as they took a quick look at each other. It seemed they may have underestimated the power at Emrys' fingertips, for this type of reaction to their ceremony had never happened before. It was almost as if they had actually awakened the forces that they had called upon. Biting his lip in an effort to calm his nerves the third druid took a deep breath to continue even as a golden hue touched each of them. It made the immense power bearable, even though its presence could still be felt.

Biting his lip in an effort to calm his nerves the third druid took a deep breath, and continued, "Each aspect meets and merges to form a whole. We see that tonight in those whose love we have come to sanctify and celebrate."

He slowly walked to the East and faced Arthur's back. "Hail, Man of the Moon. We salute you. Hail, Master of Emotion. Are you prepared to open your heart to sustain your beloved as he grows in love and wisdom?"

"May it be so," answered Arthur.

Arthur then walked North and faced out at that pole while the third druid walked West and faced Merlin's back. "Hail, Lord of the Sun. Flooding the world with endlessly abundant power and energy, ripening all that grows, we salute you. Hail, Master of Reason and the secrets of the mind. Are you prepared to open your understanding mind and offer the strength of your deep wisdom to guide your beloved as he grows in the light of your devotion?"

"May it be so," Merlin replied.

He then walked South and faced out while the third druid walked North and faced Arthur's back. "Hail, Lord of the Earth. Holding in your secret heart the promise of plenty within the endless circle of time's stately dance, we salute you. Hail, Master of abundance and wholesome healthy life. Are you prepared to open the abundance of your love and whatever crops you may harvest, be they physical, emotional or spiritual, to your love to tend to his needs and seek his greatest growth in the richness of your soul's richest soil?"

"May it be so," Arthur replied.

He then walked to the West and faced out while the third druid walked to the South and faced Merlin's back. "Hail, Master of the fire. Purifying all within the bright, clean flame of passion and desire, burning with the light of truth, we salute you. Hail, Master of the burning flame of truth. Are you prepared to focus the flame of your desire for love and light your passion for truth and right casting out the shadows of the unwanted and unwholesome past and using your heart to warm, not burn and your light to guide, not blind your beloved?"

Merlin replied, "May it be so."

He then walked to the East and faced out while the third druid walked to the West and faced Arthur's back. "Are you prepared to let the wisdom that is within you mature in the context of the companionship and love of your soul's friend and expand into a trust and depth which grows as your deepest self opens to that innocent, pure, and life-enhancing friendship?"

Arthur replied, "May it be so."

He then walked to the South and faced out as the third druid walked East and faced Merlin's back. "Hail, Lord of the Floods. Covering the world with the moisture so gentle it lay upon the land like a lover or so violent that it beats the very stones back into the sea, we salute you. Hail, Master of the strongest and the most yielding of elements. Are you prepared to water the inner heart of Arthur with the sustaining waters of your love, supplying him forever with your moist and verdant inner heart so that the crop of his inner greatness may flourish in the well watered soil of your deep and abiding love?"

"May it be so," Merlin replied before walking North and facing out.

At the same time the third druid walked to the South and faced Arthur's back. "Hail, Master of the unending search for truth, justice, and the life harmonious balance. Are you prepared to open yourself in the warming heart of your desire to your lover and to open yourself with equal passion to the search for the truth for the good of your deepest self and that of the world in the fullness of your love?"

Arthur replied, "May it be so," before returning at last to the East and facing out.

At the same time the third druid walked to the North and faced toward Merlin's back. "Hail, Lord of the Realm within. Diving deep into the hidden realms of discovery where love of truth lures us inward until the illumination of our inner core shines forth to make us wiser than we ever dreamed we might be, we salute you. Hail, Master of the treasures of that hidden kingdom. Are you prepared to go within your own dark inner home, find the ever bright illumination of the divine within and bring forth deepening love of that truth so that you can meet your lover with increasing wisdom, peace, and rapture through your own exploration of the depths of your soul?"

Merlin answered, "May it be so," before returning at last to the West and facing out.

Now the third druid walked to the center of the circle even as thunder rolled across the grove.

Myrddin's voice trembled a little as he intoned, "Welcome, oh powers of Water! Bless this couple with a love as deep as any ocean. May richness of body, of soul, and of spirit be theirs ever more."

Mordred slowly followed with, "Welcome, oh powers of Air! With clever fingers weave tightly the bonds of heart, spirit, and love between these two. Let none undo the fabric of their love."

A little more confidently Myrddin said, "Welcome, oh powers of Earth! Bless this couple with thy strength and wisdom to be theirs as long as love lasts."

As the ground began to slightly shake under their feet Mordred finished with, "Welcome, oh powers of Fire! Ignite the passion and the love for this blessed pair, ever burning yet never consuming one or the other."

Now the grove crackled as magic flared again, even more powerful then before. Still facing out Merlin and Arthur were guided back to the center of the circle by Myrddin and Mordred. The three druids looked at each other, silently agreeing that as soon as the ceremony was over they were to vacate the circle. Standing back to back Arthur and Merlin missed the silent communication.

The third druid got them back on track by saying, "Arthur and Merlin you are with us here perfect alone but without the other neither of you is complete. Arthur and Merlin, is it your wish to be joined in one spirit of perfect wholeness but in dual flesh?"

Arthur and Merlin replied together, "It is."

Mordred had Arthur repeat after him as he said, "You can not possess me, for I belong to myself. But while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give. You can not command me for I am a free person. But I shall serve you in those ways you require and the honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from my hand. I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night and the eyes into which I smile in the morning. I pledge to you the first bite from my meat and the first drink from my cup. I pledge to you my living and my dying, each equally in your care. I shall be a shield for your back and you for mine. I shall not slander you, nor you me. I shall honor you above all others and should we quarrel, we shall do so in private and tell no strangers our grievances. This is my wedding vow to you. This is a marriage of equals."

Myrddin had Merlin reply with, "You can not possess me for I belong to myself. But while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give. You can not command me for I am a free person. But I shall serve you in those ways you require and the honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from my hand. I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night, and the eyes into which I smile in the morning. I pledge to you the first bite from my meat and the first drink from my cup. I pledge to you living and my dying, each equally in your care. I shall be a shield for your back and you for mine. I shall not slander you, nor you me. I shall honor you above we quarrel we shall do so in private and tell no strangers our grievances. This is my wedding vow to you. This is the marriage of equals."

Myrddin and Mordred then guided Arthur and Merlin so that they faced each other. The third druid asked Arthur, "Arthur, is it your wish to present Merlin with a token to bind and signify your love for him?"

Arthur answered, "It is."

The third druid had Arthur place the red-backed ring on Merlin's finger and say, "I present to you my love in this pledge. May I never knowingly or willingly do such a thing to harm or grieve you in any form or fashion. Accept this, my jewel, my treasure, as a token of my trust. Just as its bright gleam will catch the ray of light, both day and night, may our love glow. Like the shining metal which forms its essence, may our love endure. Accept it, my love, along with my heart, for that which is mine is yours."

Guided by the third druid Merlin replied, "My love, I accept your pledge and your love, as I accept your ring know what is in my heart, as I know what is in yours. The power of my will, and of my love, shall be yours forever."

Then the third druid asked Merlin, "Merlin, is it your wish to present Arthur with a token to bind and signify your love for him?"

"It is," answered Merlin.

The third druid had Merlin place the black-backed ring on Arthur's finger and say, "Arthur, I present to you my love in this pledge. May I never knowingly or willingly do a thing to harm or grieve you in any form or fashion. Accept this, my jewel, my treasure, as a token of my trust. Just as its bright gleam will catch the ray of light, both day and night, may our love endure. Accept it my love, along with my heart, for which mine is yours."

Guided by the third druid Arthur answered with, "My love I accept your pledge and your love, as I accept your ring. Know what is in my heart, as I know what is in yours. The power of my will and of my love shall be yours forever."

The third druid now intoned, "Your vows have now been heard by all. These rings, like your vows, are without beginning or end. Now placed, they represent a seal of your love and respect for each other."

Myrddin intoned, "May your love lead you to support each other, never taking advantage of a weakness or flaw. May you always provide for the other what is needed to make the other stronger. This bread is your first meal as conjoined soulmates. May you never hunger."

He handed Arthur and Merlin a piece of consecrated bread and, while they ate it, quickly left the circle as the air began to visibly pulse.

Mordred's voice quivered as he intoned, "May your love lead you to supply each other, never withholding what will nourish the other. May you always provide for the other what is needed to make the other wiser. This mead is your first drink as conjoined soulmates. May you never thirst."

He handed Arthur and Merlin a goblet of consecrated mead and, while they drank, quickly left the circle as lightning flashed across the suddenly steel-grey sky.

The third druid seemed to take a deep fortifying breath before he finished the ceremony by intoning, "Calling forth the power of the direction and the majesty of the Universe, seeking the blessing of spirits of the planet, invoking the strength of those who watch over us and bringing this company to stand in blessing on the love and steadfastness of our beloved Arthur and Merlin. I now join you in full view of all those present with all the powers vested in me and flowing through me I now pronounce you joined in handfasting and marriage. You may kiss each other for the first time as husband and husband."

With those words he all but ran out of the circle even as Arthur and Merlin moved into each other's arms. As soon as he had reached the outer edge a shimmering ball of what looked to be a mixture of Earth, Wind, and Fire formed around Arthur and Merlin, hiding them from the three druids' view.

Myrddin looked at the other two as he said, "Um...Mordred, hurry and get Josh for the fourth point. Darr, take up the South while I protect the North. I wasn't expecting this overwhelming amount of power, but we will have to do our best to contain any magic that leaks through the sacred shield."

As the druids rushed to help protect the outside world from the unexpected combination of Merlin's magic and the magic which hummed through the fabric of the Universe, Merlin was quickly rendering both Arthur and himself naked with a simple thought, and a quick flash of gold. They kissed and caressed each other slowly and hungrily as they sank down onto the ground. They traded hungry kisses, nips, and bites as they struggled for control over the passion that threatened to overwhelm them. Both wanting more time to explore, but their need for each other burned hotter with each touch.

** ***WARNING! SEX IN NEXT CHAPTER! SKIP IF IT'S GONNA BOTHER YOU!*****

* * *

The vows were taken from the Ancient Order of Druids in America website, and messed with slightly to make them work with a male/male handfasting:

aoda dot org /Articles/Handfasting_Ceremony dot html

The original ring can be found at Amazon under Narrow Celtic knot Dragon Ring Triquetra.


	10. SEX-YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

Arthur ran a hand over Merlin's chest as he leaned in to kiss him deeply, dueling with Merlin's tongue for a few moments before sliding quickly downwards to lay closer to Merlin's body. As he kissed along Merlin's jaw, and down his neck to his chest, he reveled in the heat and taste that each kiss gave him of his soulmate. Merlin could feel his body tensing in anticipation as Arthur's kisses mapped his naked body. He could also feel his magic coiling in an ever widening whirlpool of power. His cock twitched with every heartbeat, and he could feel Arthur's doing the same.

As he felt the spark and crackle of lightning dance through his body Merlin growled as he bucked beneath Arthur. His eyes flashed as he produced a jar of oil in his hand, which he then nudged Arthur urgently with saying, "Hurry Arthur."

Arthur took the jar, opened it, and slicked up his fingers so that he could prepare Merlin. Sliding one hand down to gently cup and arch Merlin's hips up Arthur searched with his other hand and found Merlin's small, hot, tight puckered hole.

"Yes! Please, Arthur...**Now**!" Merlin whimpered as he let his legs hitch up and out so that he could push down against Arthur's fingers. Sliding them inside his desperate body.

Fire now licked his skin as the greedy needs of his body demanded more. Arthur scissored his fingers, sliding them ever deeper into Merlin's body until they brushed against his sweet spot. At the contact Merlin dug his hands into Arthur's shoulders as he felt not only pleasure swamp his nerve endings, but also a wave of power crash through his body, causing the world around them to vibrate.

"Arthur! Has to be **now**!"

Arthur hoped Merlin was prepared enough as he quickly positioned himself at Merlin's entrance, because he was too far gone to even try to slow down now. With one long slow stroke he buried himself in Merlin's tight heat. Merlin arched his back as he draped his legs over Arthur's shoulders. The near painful stretch as his body accommodated Arthur's hard length quickly gave way to pleasure, and an even more urgent need for more.

"Move you dollophead."

Arthur arched up, bracing his hands on either side of Merlin, and began to thrust, deep and hard. Merlin met each of Arthur's thrusts, creating a delicious friction between them. Moving just so, Arthur angled his thrusts so he would hit Merlin's prostate dead on, and Merlin gasped as he arched up even more, trying to take Arthur in deeper. With each thrust Merlin demanded more, harder, faster and Arthur was only to happy to oblige even as the area around them whipped with wild magic. With his cock pressed between their bodies every supple glide of hips against hips, belly against belly, and chest against chest Merlin could feel himself flying closer and closer to the edge.

Moving his hips faster and faster, Arthur slammed into Merlin, and Merlin felt blinding pleasure strike as his climax broke over him, and his magic erupt out of its cage.

"Ar..t..h..ur!" he choked out as his body jerked and spasmed.

In some far off corner of his sated mind, he felt Arthur thrust one last time, burying himself deep inside and filling Merlin with his seed. He dimly heard Arthur cry, "Yes, Mer..l..in!" Just before, sated and tired, he felt his consciousness slip away.


	11. Chapter 11

Hours later Merlin slowly opened his eyes. He had to chuckle when he saw that Arthur was still sprawled over him, making it nigh on impossible for him to move. Shaking his head a little at the craziness of it all, Merlin wondered what imagined threat Arthur was trying to protect him from. Knowing that he needed to help Bradley, but also not wanting to wake Arthur, Merlin carefully tried to move out from under his husband.

Unfortunately Arthur had already started to awaken so as soon as Merlin started to move Arthur was cracking his eyes open and asking, "Where do you think you are going?"

Rolling his eyes Merlin answered, "Not your possession, remember dollop head. And as much as I love laying here with you, we need to check on the druids, and help the boy they found."

"Boy? What boy?"

"Right, I forgot you don't know about the boy they found wandering about. There's this adorable little tyke, who looks an awful lot like you by the way, that Morgause has her magical claws into."

Arthur wrinkled his brow, surely there couldn't be two boys who looked like him. "Is his name Bradley by any chance?"

Merlin licked his dry lips as he fought the urge to stroke Arthur's lean form. Arthur of course had no such hesitation, lightly trailing his fingertips down Merlin's side, and along his hips. "Yes, it is. How did you know that?" Merlin groaned. "And stop that, we really don't have the time right now."

Arthur nuzzled Merlin's neck as Merlin tilted his head back to allow him greater access. "The Jacoban sisters were worried about him, so they petitioned the court to help find and protect him," he said between soft kisses to the side of Merlin's neck. "Merlin," he groaned, "I need to..."

Merlin could feel the possessive need that ran through Arthur urging him to mark Merlin, branding him as Arthur's so that others would stay away. Despite the words that the druids' had them speak during the ceremony Merlin could also feel his own need to be so marked. The heat of desire that was flickering once more between them made it tricky as they couldn't really afford the time for this to develop into anything more. However they both desperately needed this, so he whispered, "Quickly Arthur, the boy is running out of time."

Arthur groaned even as he formed a seal at the junction of Merlin's neck and shoulder with his mouth. Merlin whimpered, not only at the contact, but also at the feeling of his magic rushing to the spot. Combining the feel of his mouth with a tight fist around both their cocks Arthur quickly brought them to completion even as he finished marking Merlin, leaving behind a small blueish-red dragon tattoo on Merlin's skin. Smiling at it Arthur swooped in to give Merlin a quick kiss before carefully leveraging himself up and off, making sure to keep one of their hands entwined with the other's hand at all times. Merlin just shook his head at Arthur's reluctance to let him go. He waited until he was sitting up beside his beloved before, with a quick kiss to the back of the hand he held, he released that last contact. As soon as he did Merlin felt as if his body was unraveling as he was flooded with the beat of the Earth, the breath of the Universe, and the life of the Cosmos. He felt dizzy as everything celebrated and welcomed him even as he breathed in time with the stars. It was so wonderful and breathtaking, but it was also immensely overwhelming. It felt as if his power was drowning him as images began flashing across his eyes.

Without realizing it he began to mumble, "Duzeins numbres d'esteillans maisiums Plura des ostes teles transgressiuns..." He let loose a small painful whimper causing Arthur to quickly pulled him back against his chest, making everything go so deathly quiet that he whimpered again at the lost.

"Merlin?"

Merlin smiled in shaky reassurance at Arthur. "Just give me a minute. I wasn't expecting so much magic."

Arthur hugged him close, letting one hand trail across Merlin's chest as he said, "Sure thing. Only, could you conjure us some clothes? A few more minutes of your naked body against mine and I won't be held responsible."

Merlin lightly hit Arthur with his elbow as he chuckled, his eyes flashing gold. Now that they were both fully dressed, even down to a red neckerchief to hide the small dragon on his neck, he set his mind to figuring out how to ward his senses from the magic all around him. Being in constant contact with Arthur really wasn't a viable option. Closing his eyes he tentatively reached out to the power that flowed through, and around him. As he reached for it everything became so much more than itself. A perfect maelstrom of magic that was everything, everyone, every time calling to him. Riding the wave he could immediately see that he would be unable to ward and anchor himself against it as he was magic, and now that the barrier between it and him was gone he was actually a part of the life stream. He also saw that Kilgharrah had it all wrong, it was Fate that was trying to control Arthur and him, not Destiny.

"Fate is what happens to you, Destiny is what we make in spite of our Fate," he murmured.

"Shh...shh..it's fine I have you my love."

Merlin settled into the river of magic once more. It seemed that the only thing he could do was stop fighting, but once he did he would be tied to the life of the Cosmos. As long as they existed he would, eternal and immortal. He saw no way out for himself, but searching he did find that here were two paths open to Arthur. One would give Merlin an anchor to the mortal world, holding him to this body and planet, but would also drag Arthur into the life stream with him. Tying Arthur to the life of the cosmos, ageless and undying. The other would require Merlin to sever the bond that they had just strengthened between them, setting Arthur free to live the life fated for him, but casting Merlin's soul adrift. Heavily swallowing, it was painful but he made the choice. He only hoped that he could break the bond quickly so that Arthur wouldn't have time to feel anything. As he gathered his courage Arthur seemed to sense something was up.

"Merlin, I don't know what you are planning to do, but you had better the hell not leave me out of any decision you are thinking of making," he warned the man in his arms.

Merlin sighed as he let his magic drift in the world around them, and opened his eyes. "Arthur," he said as he turned in the arms that held him so that he could look Arthur in the eyes as he cupped Arthur's cheek. "I have no choice. I am magic, thus a part of what flows all around and through us. You do have a chance to live a normal human existence. I want you to have that, even if it is without me. If you want I can make it so it is as if we had never met."

Arthur crushed Merlin to him as he growled, low and dangerous. "Don't you even fucking think about it Merlin! I **am** your guardian, your soulmate, your anchor, and your husband you idiot. Seeing as I've been called the Once and **Future** King twice now it seems that I am already fated to be caught up in some immortality deal, so if you are worried about that don't. Besides, didn't you just say something about Destiny being what we make in spite of the crap Fate keeps throwing our way? Just do whatever you need to do to keep everyone else safe, and you grounded when you are not by my side. Only do it fast as we need to go save Bradley, and I really would like to make love to you in my own bed sometime today." He pulled back to look Merlin in the eyes. "Then I expect you to explain those words you were mumbling earlier."

Laughing Merlin bumped the side of his head against Arthur's chest. "You lunatic, you just want my body."

"I want **you** now and forever, plus a day. Get a move on, we can't keep sitting here while Morgause does who knows what to that kid."

"Moving."

Merlin took a deep breath as he prepared himself as best he could. Slowly he moved away from the comfort and security that was Arthur. As he did so he allowed the magic within him the freedom to merge and flow as it would with the huge ocean of magic that was all around him. Arthur gasped as this time he felt his own soul sing with energy as it joined Merlin's in the dance of life. The magic sparkled around them, warming the air as it curled and wrapped around the two of them. It hummed, flowed, and vibrated around the two of them in faint, glittering tendrils of red and gold that touched over, around, and through their skin. Disappearing in sparks of light as it passed through their bodies. Letting loose the last physical connection he had to Arthur, Merlin found that he was now able to flow with the magic around him instead of being bombarded with its intensity.

Merged as he was he could see what he had missed before, with Arthur he had an anchor so he would never truly be swept away. This way he would be able to control the magic that pulsed all around, and through him. Without Arthur his small essence would have been swept away, leaving behind an empty shell for the power to control and corrupt at will. Smiling he wove their souls tightly together, making the calm and quiet of Arthur his sanctuary so that the buzz and hum of life couldn't distract him.

Now that the Universe no longer threatened to overwhelm his senses he said, "Time to go."

Standing they bumped shoulders before heading out of the circle. As they breached the ball of magic that had obscured them within the circle from the druids they gasped in shock at the sight that met their eyes. All around them, in an enormous black circle, huge gashes were carved out of the land, with fire and lava raging in the deeper ones. His eyes wide with the visible evidence of power out of control, Merlin frantically swept the landscape for any sign of the three druids. Walking slowly in a random direction the first druid they stumbled on was an unconscious Mordred.

Merlin ran to him even as he murmured, "This should be East" before telling Arthur to head to their right as he bent down to check Mordred's pulse.

Finding a faint, but strong heartbeat, he placed his right hand on the ground. With his left on Mordred's chest, Merlin said a simple healing spell. In the distance he heard Arthur yell that he had found another druid. The effect of his healing spell was immediately apparent as Mordred's color returned and he began to stir. Sighing in relief he yelled at Arthur to check to the West and North for Myrddin.

"North. Myrddin took the North, and Josh took the West."

Smiling at Mordred's softly whispered words Merlin helped him to sit up before asking, "Will you be all right while I check on him?"

Mordred grimaced in pain when he nodded, but as he clutched his head he waved Merlin off. "Go."

Standing Merlin raced left to the Northern most part of the grove. Arriving he saw Arthur kneeling beside the still form of Myrddin. As Arthur's eyes drifted to met his Merlin knew that the old druid hadn't survived the backlash.

"**No**!" He screamed as he fell to his knees, tears streaming from his eyes.

A spike of lightning made everything glow eerily for a second before it was followed by a painfully loud crack of thunder rumbling across a suddenly ominous steel-grey sky. The ground began to buckle beneath them, but then Merlin felt himself swept up into strong arms.

"It is not your fault, Emrys."

Merlin buried his head into Arthur's chest as he heard Mordred's quiet words.

"We seriously underestimated the amount of power that would respond to your call. Myrddin even identified you as the Cosmic Dragon, and he didn't foresee that the Universe itself would answer your call. He died protecting the innocent, there is no higher calling for us."

Merlin turned his head to look at the young druid, and saw two others slowly limping towards them. Wiping his eyes with the back of his hand he nodded sharply and, easing out of Arthur's embrace, stood up.

"You'll take care of him?"

Mordred nodded. "Of course."

Merlin smiled shakily before muttering another quick healing spell as Arthur stood up next to him. Grabbing Arthur's hand in his, Merlin's eyes flashed a pale gold as he called the East Wind to carry them to the Isle of the Blessed. Taken by the wind, and caught up in his guilt he completely missed the fact that Myrddin had begun to breathe once more.

Once on the Isle Merlin looked around even as Arthur bumped his shoulder and asked, "Can you whistle up my sword?"

"You won't need it."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Sure, sure, if you say so. Can you just get it anyway?"

Merlin's eyes flashed even as he caught sight of Morgause in the ruins to his left. Arthur smiled as Excalibur appeared in his hand.

"Let's go get the bitch."

"This way," Merlin told him even as he began walking. Entering the ruins he noticed the altar in the center was big enough to sacrifice a human on it. "A blood sacrifice, seriously."

"You think? Sometimes you are so bloody naive Merlin it's a wonder you are still alive."

"Yes, he's a clever one is our Emrys," purred a woman's voice.

Arthur moved in front of Merlin as Morgause appeared between them and the altar.

Morgause grinned wickedly as she said, "Ah the baby King thinks he can take out the wicked witch."

She laughed manically even as Merlin's eyes flashed a brilliant bright gold and a giant meteor fell from the sky.

Arthur stared a moment at Morgause's feet, as they were the only part of her that was sticking out from under the rock, before saying, "Well, that was anticlimactic."

Blushing beet red, Merlin shrugged sheepishly. "Told you that you wouldn't need your stupid sword," he muttered before asking the West wind to take them back to the glade to check on Bradley.

Arriving in the glade Arthur gasped in shock at the stillness of it all. The druids all were frozen in place, not moving. The wind, clouds, even the birds in flight were suspended in time. Looking around in awe of Merlin's power he not only felt the thrill of the things his lover could do without even thinking, but also love for the gentle soul who was even now feeling guilty. Merlin himself was staring in shock at the absolute stillness of the glade and it was only a softly voiced "_Emrys, can you let us into the grove, please?_" that snapped him out of it.

Quickly he said, "Tīma."

There was a split second when the glade was bathed in a bronze light before Arthur felt the breeze, and saw the birds wing their way across the sky once more. Noise filled the glade as the druids realized what had happened. As Merlin trotted over to the young boy at the center Arthur saw Mordred and the other druids from the grove arrive. He smiled to see Myrddin carefully supported by the two unknown druids, not at all surprised to see him alive. Hurrying to catch up with Merlin he couldn't wait to see Merlin's face when he realized that Myrddin wasn't dead. Coming up behind his love he had to chuckle as he saw Bradley open his eyes and all but launch himself into Merlin's arms. Merlin looked back at him as he manhandled Bradley up, and onto his right hip.

"It's nice to see there's at least one person who can touch me, other than you."

Arthur placed his arm in the small of Merlin's back, and had to shake his head as he saw Bradley hide his head in the crook of Merlin's neck. After stealing a quick kiss he laughingly said, "Of course he can touch you, he's a young me."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Gods, I hope not. We should probably get you back to Camelot, but first I want to check on Mordred and the other two druids."

Arthur snickered, causing Merlin to look at him weirdly before getting a better grip on Bradley and turning to search the area for Mordred. Spying him outside a nearby tent, Merlin made his way through the gathered druids to him. As he did so he had to continually dodge hands that reached to pat his back, or touch his arm, as the druids murmured their thanks and congratulations. Reaching Mordred he breathed a sigh of relief, he was starting to get the hang of avoiding accidental touches, but it was still stressful when so many people were around.

"Mordred, is there anything I can do before we leave for Camelot?"

Mordred beamed at him, joy written all over his face and, for a moment, it looked like he would envelop Merlin in a hug. Merlin took a cautious step backwards even as Mordred reined himself in and said, "Thank you so much Emrys for giving Myrddin back to us."

"What?! That's impossible Mordred, you know that it requires a life for a life."

Mordred now looked confused for a moment before saying, "He's inside Emrys, and he wishes to talk to you before sending you on your way."

Merlin looked from Mordred to Arthur, and then back. A little nervously he stroked Bradley's back as he murmured, "Little one I need you to go to either Mordred or Arthur. Can you let go now?"

The little boy cautiously turned his head to eye Mordred before unlatching his arms from around Merlin's neck and reaching for Arthur. Arthur smiled as he took Bradley from Merlin.

"Have fun," teased Arthur.

Merlin just gave him an odd look before chuckling a little and entering the tent. Inside Myrddin semi-reclined on a small wooden bed. Slowly walking over to him Merlin couldn't believe his eyes. "How?"

"I suspect that you have control over life and death, which was one of the reasons I wanted to talk to you. You need not fear this power Emrys, not with your guardian to ground and guide you."

Merlin ducked his head to hide a tiny smile at the thought of Arthur guiding him. Tentatively he said, "But the balance..."

Myrddin interrupted him with, "Morgause satisfied the balance in this case." He chose not to mention that he suspected Emrys was an exception to the rule. He didn't want to burden the young wizard with that knowledge, at least not quite yet. "I also wanted to talk to you about the tormented seer within Camelot."

This caused Merlin to look up and stare at Myrddin. "Seer?"

Myrddin nodded. "Yes Emrys, a seer resides in Camelot. She has done rather well for being so alone and isolated, but with Arthur and you also there her visions begin to slowly drive her insane. You must send her to us so that she can be trained."

"Morgana," Merlin murmured before asking, "And the third piece of the trinity?"

Myrddin smiled as he nodded in acknowledgement. "We have sent word for the bard Taliesin, but it may be a while before we hear from him. However, I can not predict his reaction when he hears that it is for Camelot's King we call him home."

Merlin nodded in understanding before asking, "Why have you not let the others finish healing you?"

"They do not have the power as most of what is wrong is that I am old."

Merlin smiled as he shook his head. "Not that old."

Myrddin tried very hard not to gasp as he felt a wave of power flow over and through him. Taking a deep breath he slowly moved his other hand so that he could cover Merlin's hand, only to have Merlin move out of reach as he shook his head negatively at Myrddin. Myrddin eyed him, and then looked over to the door before saying, "Emrys. Emrys, listen to me. Return with your King to Camelot, send the seer here, and the rest...well the rest of the path of tomorrow will wind its way through the labyrinth of life as it will. You have the courage to change the things that are within your power to do so. You must find the serenity to accept those few things that are outside that power. Most importantly, you must rely on your own wisdom to know the difference between the two."

Merlin chuckled a little. "Fine, I'll go. You do know I have no idea what you just said. Don't you?"

"Just go."

Merlin smiled at Myrddin before leaving the tent to rejoin Arthur and Mordred. As soon as he saw Merlin Bradley twisted and squirmed in Arthur's arms, trying to throw himself at Merlin.

"Calm down little one," Merlin said as he reached to take Bradley from Arthur. Bradley immediately wrapped his tiny arms around Merlin's neck, and tucked his head into Merlin's neck once Merlin held him safely in his arms. Merlin sighed as he juggled the frightened child.

"I'm not even going to ask what you..."

"I didn't..."

Merlin held one hand up to stop Arthur's words. "Let's just go home."

"Saga Hwæt Ic Hatte," Mordred began only to be interrupted when Merlin said, "Not again! Can't anyone just do a simple spell besides me?"

Mordred sighed before continuing, "An outsider am I, whom iron has wounded and swords have scarred; sated with fighting, weary of weapons. War I see often, cruel conflict: comfort I do not look for that succor should come to me in the clash of war before I perish completely among men. What hammers leave, the hard-edged and keen-ground. Handiwork of smiths, smites and shears me at the wall of the city. I await always a still worse combat. No kind of doctor could I ever find in any settlement who could with his herbs heal up these wounds, but the sword-cuts increase upon me day and night from deadly blows. Saga Hwæt Ic Hatte. And Emrys the riddle only summons the doorway, it is you who open and power the way. Please answer."

"Scyld."

This time the change was almost instant as one second they were with the druids, and the next Arthur, Bradley, and Merlin were in Arthur's bedroom in Camelot.

"Home sweet home, finally. Though why that riddle for Camelot is a riddle itself."

Arthur looked questioningly at Merlin as he asked, "Why? What was the answer?"

"Shield."

"Huh." Arthur looked around. "Maybe it's not Camelot, maybe it's me. After all we did arrive in my room, and I did pledge to be your shield."

Merlin shrugged. "Maybe. I should see about finding a place for Bradley to sleep."

"There's a servant's room off mine. Put him there. With you staying in my room from now on he'll not want to stay anywhere else."

Merlin's jaw dropped as he gave Arthur an incredulous look. "A servant's room off your royal chambers?"

Arthur shrugged sheepishly. "You get him settled in. I'm going to talk with Max about a formal dinner to announce a few changes around here."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "You just want to avoid the whole discussion about why I didn't know there was a perfectly good servant's quarters here."

Arthur kissed the top of Merlin's head before making his way over to the door. Stopping with his hand on the handle he turned back to ask, "What was so important that Myrddin had to talk to you about?"

Merlin paused in his search for the mysterious servant's quarters to say, "Oh that's right. He wants Morgana to go to them to be trained before her visions overwhelm her. And where is this so called servant's quarters anyway?"

Arthur shook his head. "Why does it no longer surprise me that there is magic hiding in Camelot?" He sighed as he walked over to the far side of his bed and pushed on a section of the wall. It swung open to reveal a dust covered room. "Here. I'll swing by her room and let her know. She better be prepared to take some guards with her."

Merlin laughed as he looked into the room. Trust Arthur to have his servant's quarters hidden away out of sight. "Don't interrogate her Arthur, talk to her. She's a seer, she probably already knows you are coming."

Merlin's eyes flashed pale gold, and the room was clean and ready to live in. Arthur shook his head. "Lazy," he teased before finally leaving.

Merlin looked at the little boy in his arms. "What do you think of your new room?"

Bradley stuck his thumb in his mouth as he looked around the room with his eyes, his head firmly on Merlin's shoulder. Merlin carried him further into the room until they stood in the center.

"Come on Bradley, you have to get down some time. Don't you want to try out your new bed?"

While Merlin was trying to get Bradley to stop clinging to his neck Arthur was learning that he would have to wait a few weeks for supplies if he wanted the type of banquet he was outlining to Maxwell. Scowling Arthur reluctantly agreed that a regular dinner would do, as long as Merlin was at the high table with him instead of serving. Leaving Maxwell to organize it all, he went to send Morgana off to the druids with Elyan and two other knights.

* * *

Saga Hwæt Ic Hatte - (Old English) Say what I am called

Scyld - (Old English) Shield

Tīma - (Old English) time, proper


	12. TRAUMATIZED CHILD DISCUSSED - WARNING!

**A/N: **WARNING** I am erring on the side of EXTREME caution. This short chapter has Gauis explaining why he thinks Bradley is being so clingy with Merlin. It doesn't contain triggers that I can see, but I may be wrong. If you are at all uneasy about trying to read this chapter STOP! SKIP IT! I expect that you probably already have a general idea of why he is acting the way he is. This is for everyone else.**

**-Everyone else: Sorry this is as short as it is, but I wanted to give those who felt they needed to skip this bit the option to do so. Hope you understand :)**

* * *

Meanwhile Merlin was having trouble getting Bradley to let go of him. Getting slightly worried by the clinginess of the boy he went to retrieve his things from his room in Gauis' quarters, hoping that Gauis would be there. Entering the workroom, Merlin smiled in relief when he saw Gauis mixing various potions.

"Gauis, I have a problem."

Gauis looked up from his work with a smile. "Welcome back, my boy. I take it that the Druids were able to safely bind Arthur and you. Who's this little one?"

"Barely, but yes, Arthur and I are now bound and handfasted. This is Bradley. A wicked sorceress by the name of Morgause was using her magic to control him, and now he seems to be afraid to let me out of his sight. To the point that he won't let go, except for the one time I was able to get him to go to Arthur. Is this normal?"

Gauis tutted as he went over to where his supplies were stored. Gathering together a few that he figured would help he said, "From the sounds of it his sense of safety and security has been disrupted. I've heard rumors of how wicked Morgause was, I suspect psychic abuse at the very least. He definitely felt powerless. My guess would be that he now views the world as a frightening and dangerous place." Gauis walked back to his table and placed three different remedies down.

"You have seen this before?"

"I have seen various responses to different types of trauma. There is no right, or wrong, way for the victim to act. It is up to the physician to recognize the symptoms that his patient displays as those which relate to some sort of trauma that has been experienced. In the cases of psychic abuse, such as this, it may prove a bit harder to diagnose than a physical trauma." He sighed a little as he looked at the small boy in Merlin's arms. "You will need to be patient, understanding, and let him know that it's normal to feel scared or upset. Being so young he's going to think it was his fault that this happened to him, so reassure him that he didn't cause it." Gauis paused to pat Bradley on the back, not the least put out when the boy shrank back a little from his touch. "You are his protector, hero, and security blanket right now. Be prepared to have him afraid to leave your side for the next few days, or even weeks. Bring him back to see me if he doesn't seem to be gradually letting go in a month's time." He handed a small blue cloth tied with string to Merlin, saying, "This is dried passionflower. It should help with the feeling of being under the control of another he probably still has, and bring him a bit of peace." Next he handed Merlin a small jar, saying, "This is a salve of wild thyme. Rub it into his temples at bedtime. He will still have feelings of being powerless, and unable to defend himself. These will more then likely give him nightmares, and it will help." He handed Merlin the last remedy, tied in a small yellow cloth, saying, "And finally, this is Chamomile leaves. It will introduce a sense of calmness into his world, and help bring on sleep. I suggest you add it to his nightly bath, and then rock him gently to sleep."

Merlin took the herbs as he nodded. Looking at Bradley he kissed the top of the boy's head before softly saying, "Bradley, I need you to get down so that we can gather my things and move them into the castle. Can you help me do that?"

Bradley seemed to think it over for a second before he nodded and let Merlin set him on the floor. Together the two of them gathered what little Merlin had and slowly walked back to the royal bedchamber. After settling his things in what was now Bradley's room Merlin went back to his servant duties, Bradley trailing behind him.

* * *

Trauma information taken from helpguide dot org/mental/emotional_psychological_trauma

Herbs and their uses are a mixture of online research, the book A Druid's Herbal for the Sacred Earth Year and my own needs. Please don't take what is said here as 'complete truth.'


	13. Chapter 13

Arthur found both of them in the armory later that afternoon. Walking in he shook his head at the sight of Merlin sitting in the corner napping as various pieces of weaponry danced in the air around him. Beside Merlin was a vague shape which was slightly hard to make out as the child was laying in a small ball surrounded on all sides by old shields, and other pieces of armor. Quietly he made his way over to Merlin's side and gently shook his shoulder. Merlin jerked awake, causing the weapons to clash to the ground. Grimacing Arthur watched as Bradley whimpered a little before waking, and, after seeing Arthur standing over him, quickly scampered out of his cocoon to grab a hold of Merlin's leg.

Merlin stretched as he asked, "Was there something special you wanted, or you just out to scare us half to death?"

"Was just wondering were the two of you had gotten to. You don't need to do this any more. You do know that?"

Merlin shrugged. "Too many questions if I stop without any formal announcement."

Arthur sighed. "I was going to do that during a formal dinner, but Max says that will take longer to plan. I would rather not call a full court," he gave a meaningful look down at Bradley before continuing, "so tomorrow night's dinner will have to do.

Merlin bit his lip as he thought for a few minutes. At the moment he was pretty sure that Bradley wouldn't be able to handle the chaos of even a regular court dinner. "I agree that the idea of a small announcement at a simple dinner is the the right way to go. Does it have to be tomorrow? I don't mind doing my old chores for a few more weeks."

Arthur looked at the child clinging to Merlin's leg. Diplomacy and Court demanded that the announcement of his wedding be made as soon as possible, and that wasn't even taking into account his own need to let everyone know that Merlin was his Consort. Yet, two, or even three weeks, would give the child time to relax within the castle. "I will inform Maxwell that I desire him to speak with you about your favorite dishes, to be served at the announcement dinner." He looked at Merlin meaningfully, "As long as the main ingredients are from the outlying areas, it will give us the necessary breathing space while he collects them." Arthur then stole a swift kiss before saying, "We will have to be careful though, it wouldn't do to have the Court suspect something. Especially when it comes to your magic."

Merlin nodded his understanding, already running a few recipes through his head to find the ones with the perfect ingredients to claim as his favorites. As he thought he gave a slight pat to Bradley's head saying, "He chose only the old stuff that belongs to your most trusted knights, The Knights of the Round Table."

"Of course he did, he's not stupid Merlin."

Merlin rolled his eyes, but he also smiled slightly at the sound of a child's soft laugh. His hopes rose even more as he saw, out of the corner of his eye, Bradley reach out and take Arthur's pinkie into his tight little fist. Granted it **was** Arthur, but still, it was a positive sign that the boy was beginning to feel a tad safer. For the first two weeks it was business as usual outside of Arthur's royal chambers, but at night Merlin slept with Arthur. Bradley slept fitfully on the edge of the bed beside Merlin at first. Yet, over time he slowly began sleeping more and more in his own room. It helped that Merlin used the clue that Bradley had given him when the boy had made his small cocoon of armor. As often as he could Merlin took the boy to visit the round Table Knights when they were on the training grounds. By the time that Maxwell and the head cook had managed to gather the necessary ingredients Bradley was letting Merlin out of his sight, as long as there was one of Arthur's most trusted knights watching him.

At the announcement dinner Merlin found himself seated to Arthur's left at the high table, wondering what the court was thinking of his sudden change in status. Looking out at Arthur's knights and seeing how they idealized his lover, never mind the pedestal that most of the common folk who served them had Arthur on, he felt time shift for a moment. He saw the parts of Arthur's fate that had been woven deeply into the fabric of the world fraying until they broke, falling away into dust. Arthur would now wait by his side for the trumpet to call him forth when he was needed once more after Camelot's time in the sun had passed, he would not be alone in the centuries to come.

Smiling he was jolted back to the here and now to see Mushroom Pastries and Departed Cream Fish being served to all. As the Boiled Venison with Pepper Sauce was served to the knights, senior staff, and the high table he heard Morgana's voice whisper in his head, _"What place will there be within the Universe to which the winged praise of Arthur and his sorcerer Merlin will not extend?"_

Merlin started a little at those words._"Wizard, and way too much information Morgana. How goes the ride?"_

_ "Boring." _She seemed to pause before asking,_ "Is everything all right in Camelot?"_

Catching the worry that ran through her question Merlin gently inquired,_ "Why, have you seen something?"_

Unfortunately the link chose that moment to fade. Sighing, Merlin made a mental note to try and follow up later, especially as his true favorite, Chicken with Rice and Almonds, was being served to the senior staff, and high table. As the last of the main course, Braised Beef and Roasted Salmon with Wine Sauce, was being set down on the high table he felt a pair of small arms clamp onto his leg under the table.

"Bradley," he whispered to the small trembling body now affixed to his leg. His eyes searched the far table of knights for Lancelot, with whom the boy had been sitting. Catching the knight's eye he cocked an eyebrow even as he saw Lance shrug.

He grimaced as he felt Arthur stand up beside him, this was going to be fun. Thankfully at that moment the doors banged open as Lancelot and Perceval escorted Sir Arwen into the room, along with someone who looked to be the King of Grautabryog. Trailing behind the group was a colorfully dressed young man with a lute in his hands, who quietly moved to lean against the wall. The Merlin's guess at the first stranger's identity was confirmed when the man bellowed, "Where's my son? What have you done with him?"

Arthur barely stopped himself from yelling in frustration at yet another delay, but all he said, "Welcome to Camelot Pirate King Amaethon, your son is currently along the outer wall with Sir Agravaine." Arthur looked along the table containing his knights until he spotted Sagremar. "Sir Sagremar will relieve him, then send him here."

Sir Sagremar stood and bowed slightly, first to Arthur and then to Amaethon, before racing out of the banquet room via the servant's entrance. At the high table there was a shuffle as people moved to allow the appropriate spot for the visiting king. Merlin was just about to move, as best he could with Bradley attached to his leg, but Arthur quickly grabbed his arm and forced him to stay where he was. The lord to the right of Arthur quickly moved instead, taking the seat to Merlin's left, leaving the seat to Arthur's right vacant.

"We graciously invite you to join us at the high table. Sir Arwen you are welcomed to join my knights. May we inquire as to the name of the last member of your party?" Arthur nodded in the direction of the brightly colored individual.

Amaethon seemed to consider Arthur's words a moment before saying, "We will be honored to join you once our son arrives. This gentlemen is known as Taliesin, we met him on our way here. He says he was sent by the druids thus we offered him our protection."

Arthur acknowledged both what Amaethon said and what he only implied with a nod of his head. "In that case we also welcome Taliesin to Camelot. We look forward to hearing why he is here, but that will have to wait until court tomorrow. For now, please join us."

"For he who the Eastern peoples will speak as will the Western, for he gives all something to fight for, which is his most powerful weapon, I will certainly wait and most happily join." And with those words Taliesin skipped over to one of the side tables to join the lower lords sitting there.

"Huh, he reminds me of someone. Can you let go of my arm now? I have to coax Bradley up into my lap without anyone noticing," Merlin murmured softly to Arthur.

Arthur started, but he slowly loosened his grip on Merlin's arm. Sitting down as Galahad came into the room Arthur barely noticed the brief skip of time. One minute Galahad was at the door, and the next he was being roughly hauled into the arms of the Pirate King Amaethon. Looking sideways at Merlin he saw Bradley now sitting in Merlin's lap, as if he had always been there.

"Merlin..."

Merlin just smiled at him, and shrugged, before going back to eating his main course. Arthur sighed, he should probably get used to Merlin publicly performing magic. Still it was exceedingly hard not to tie the little shit to his bed, and lock him away from the dangers of the world. Once the main course was cleared, and servants had served the second course of Lasagna layered with cheese, Pine Nut Candy, and Rice Pudding to the high table Arthur once again stood.

As the lower tables were being given chunks of cheese and a few apples he said, "Camelot has seen many troubles of late due to magic. It has come to our attention that it would be a lot easier to protect our land from magic if we had magic on our side. Thus, after careful deliberation with our advisors, we declare that from this day forth magic will no longer be banned in Camelot." Arthur's voice echoed in the now totally silent room as he continued, "While the study of magic, and the use there of, will now be..."

A cold wind blew through the room making the candles flicker seconds before a woman materialized in the center, just beneath the chandelier. Phantom music filled the room, and, as her voice filled the air, Merlin strained to comprehend what type of spell she was weaving.

"Blah khien barrah fweelah, blah khien aiza krum, aloe khio bragam harah eefnell, broe floe mesing lah, breey oolah naaad ryu. Sorin sar akhwah, roe hagroe nonestroe, broilin sar akhwah, mortsin danah bradeh, broilin sar akhwah, noe-...Weeben proe, proe sah yakmah, haryay nakhahi agah madah sadah hagah!"

Spider webs began covering everything and everyone, and the whole room lapsed into a deep, enchanted sleep. Merlin sat with his hands covering his ears, until the woman took out a dagger and aimed it straight at Arthur. His magic burned through his blood like a raging volcano, lashing out to crush the woman beneath the overhanging chandelier. Beside him Arthur gasped as for a brief second Merlin looked like a huge ruby red dragon, with flickering flames dancing across his form. Merlin's magic hadn't been all that under control before their handfasting, but recently it seemed as if it was struggling against being so tightly constrained. From the looks of it Merlin's essence had been thrown, anchorless, into the maelstrom of time, space, and life.

"Merlin," he warned as he felt the castle rumble, and noticed that Merlin's magic was visibly pulsing along his skin.

Merlin was lost as he brushed up against the many alternate universes, and the threads of fate that connected them all. Tumbling through the currents of power he barely felt the tug on his soul as Arthur tried to bring him back home. Images fluttered across his vision, and he murmured, "Lur entrebracier Gemini larruntj En funtaines le pot commoverrunt..."

Mere seconds later he slammed back into his body as a sharp pain lanced through the scattered points of his essence. Blinking, he adjusted to being confined to human form again as he looked around to get his bearings. Beside him Arthur stood with a small knife in one hand, and blood dripping from the palm of the other.

"Oh my goddess, Arthur!"

Shifting the sleeping Bradley, Merlin quickly moved to wrap his neckerchief around Arthur's hand. "Gehælan!" he cried.

Merlin's eyes, and Arthur's hand glowed neon gold as flesh quickly knitted back together. Around them everyone began to slowly awaken from their enchanted sleep while Merlin and Arthur just stared at each other. Gauis approached the high table to inquire about the blue cloth around Arthur's hand as servants moved to clear the tables, and knights rushed to clean up the body.

"Sire, were you hurt?" Gauis asked.

Arthur shook his head as he slowly sat down, apparently his speech regarding magic would have to wait until court tomorrow. Before Gauis could leave Arthur said, "Can you see Merlin first thing in the morning? He needs to talk to you about his magic."

Merlin blushed, most of the time his magic flared out of control it was at a very intimate moment. "Arthur," he hissed.

Both Gauis and Arthur smiled warmly, and then ignored him as Gauis nodded. "Just after sunrise, and don't be late, Merlin," he said before bowing slightly to Arthur and leaving.

Merlin chuckled even as Arthur carefully leaned into his space to ask, "How is the boy? And what the hell was she on about?"

Merlin shrugged. "Bradley is fine, he was already half asleep when this all went down. He probably won't wake up until morning. As for her spell, the words sounded like utter nonsense to me. What I think the magic was reacting to was her meaning, rather than the actual words she was using."

Arthur cocked one eyebrow as he looked questioningly at Merlin. Merlin bit his bottom lip a moment before saying, "This is just a guess mind you, based on the result and a hunch. I think she meant; Lovely night has come to us lovely night, soft and dark the lovely night that ends a long and hard, weary day so rest...lay your body down forget your life spiders of the night come, spin your silky webs, spiders of the night come, bind them in their sleep now spiders of the night, Spin! Wrapped in your shroud dead to the world...Just like my son: dead, dead, dead, **dead**! Of course she could of meant daughter, child, or something else entirely."

Arthur shook his head wearily at the senselessness of it all before asking, "What do you see when you go Merlin? You keep mumbling something, it's not any magic that I've heard of before. So, what is it?"

Merlin's forehead wrinkled as he thought back. "It's not magic or really clear but I think it's a vision of an age far into the future. What little I catch of what I have said is probably not even correct but it kinda translates like; 'The twelve house of the zodiac will cry to see their guests' transgressions. Gemini will leave off their embraces; They will move Aquarius to the fountains'..." He shrugged, saying, "There is more but it hasn't been clear enough for words, not that the words are all that clear."

Arthur leaned forward to rest his forehead on Merlin's for a moment before Amaethon's voice started them apart as it rang through the room, asking, "Who's your sorcerer?"

"With all that has happened tonight we will pick this up during court, tomorrow. For now, may I suggest we adjourn for the night."

Amaethon's eyes shifted from Arthur to Merlin, and back, before settling on his own son. Nodding slightly to Arthur he got up and, after snagging Arwen, he joined his son. Arthur stood, nodded, and turned to give Merlin an impatient scowl.

Merlin rolled his eyes, murmuring "Way to be discrete prat" as he maneuvered himself, and Bradley, up and out of his seat.

Arthur softly chuckled as he slipped an arm around Merlin. "If I had actually been able to finish my speech they would know about us, so to hell with discrete."

Merlin licked his lips as Arthur's words warmed his heart. Their eyes locked and held for a few moments before Merlin groaned. "Come on, let's put Bradley to bed before I let you have your wicked way with me here and now."

Arthur gasped as his eyes dilated with desire and his cock swiftly filled. Licking his lips he placed his forehead on Merlin's, his breathing coming hot and heavy as between one breath and the next Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin for one, quick hug before swooping in for a passionate kiss. Desire wrapped around them as Merlin's free hand slid under Arthur's shirt and Arthur's lips moved to nibble at Merlin's neck beneath his neckerchief. Merlin groaned, swimming in the vortex of feelings that Arthur invoked as with a flash of gold he said, "Slæpern."

When they appeared in their bedroom Merlin quickly flashed Bradley into his room as he did away with Arthur and his clothes. Joining Arthur on the bed Merlin looked at Arthur, a huge smile on his face, only to find a hungry, predatory look in Arthur's eyes. Merlin licked his lips, desire shimmering high between them, and their groans echoed in the room as flesh met flesh.

The next morning Arthur woke first, and spent a few moments worriedly watching Merlin sleep. The roller coaster Merlin's magic seemed to be on recently needed to stop. Sighing he rubbed Merlin's back as he said, "Merlin."

Merlin stirred a little at the sound of Arthur's voice, but didn't wake. Arthur shook him a little as he said, "You need to wake up love."

Merlin groaned. "Why?"

Arthur chuckled. "You need to go talk to Gauis about what happened last night."

Merlin turned to face Arthur as he said, "No way."

"Yes you are, and I'm not arguing with you about this."

They smiled at each other as Bradley padded in with his thumb in his mouth. Grabbing a couple of blankets to wrap around themselves they got out of bed. Arthur changed into his royal robes while Bradley sat on the bed, swinging his feet, watching the two of them. Merlin shrugged into some clean clothes before walking over and holding out his hand for Bradley to take. He might as well talk to Gauis about how Bradley had seemed to know that the witch would strike last night, even though he had no magic.

"Right, we're off for an embarrassing check-in with Gauis. I'll see you in the throne room in a little while."

Arthur kissed him on the cheek before saying, "Only if he says you are well enough to attend."

"You can't keep putting this off Arthur."

"I didn't mean I wouldn't finish my public announcement, you idiot. Only that you don't need to be there when I did."

"Oh, right." Merlin said somewhat sheepishly before he walked out that door with Bradley.

While Merlin checked in with Gauis, Arthur entered the throne room and called for the reading of the two edicts up for review.

The Builders' Guild request the crown invest in fine timbers from our new trading partners from Calcote for the kingdom's long-term savings."

"Make it so."

"The Jewelers' Guild request the crown tax all gem imports from outlying kingdoms to promote the purchase of local gems."

"The court recognizes that agreeing to higher import taxes may make sense for the treasury and some of the gem merchants. The court also recognizes that said tax may result in some artisans and smaller gem merchants finding themselves without access to any gems or having to pay an increased rate for the gems that are available. The crown itself wonders if perhaps there is a bigger picture here. Does Camelot actually need more coin for building or road construction? Therefor we rule that the decision in this case be discussed during the next council session."

Maxwell bowed to the court, indicating that there were no more new edicts for the court to hear at this time. Nodding his acknowledgement, Arthur motioned for the first petitioner to approach. A middle-aged farmer approached, and bowed before the throne.

"Your majesty a freak frost suddenly descended on my farm beyond the city walls and destroyed my current crop of tomatoes. To offset my losses I formally request to be relieved of my tax burden this harvest."

"The crown hereby releases you from paying this harvest's taxes, and issues you one-hundred groat to help you prepare for next harvest, plus feed your family."

"You are most gracious, my lord."

The man was led away by one of the newer squires. Now a younger woman stepped forward with her young son, who looked slightly singed by fire. Before they could begin Arthur held up his hand as he saw Merlin slink in through the double doors. Merlin smiled when Arthur caught his eye, and cocked a questioning eyebrow. With a tilt of his head Arthur indicated that Merlin was to make his way up, and stand beside him. Merlin sighed as he made his way through the group of people gathered in the room. Once Merlin had taken his place behind Arthur's right shoulder Arthur gestured for the young woman to speak.

"My liege, as you can see by the state of my son some of Camelot's younger, more impulsive citizens have taken up a new sport called dragon taunting."

"**What**?!"

Arthur rubbed his eyes at the sound of Merlin's outburst before looking back at him. "You done?"

Merlin gave him an ugly look, but he kept quiet. Shaking his head Arthur turned back to the woman and her son. "The crown acknowledges that this is a very dangerous sport, and will not tolerate this kind of foolishness in our kingdom. We have enough problems without our children going around poking dragons with sticks. Thus the crown hereby bans this sport."

The woman seemed relieved as she curtsied. "While I am happy to hear that, sire, I do wonder how you will be able to keep the children away from the dragon."

Arthur could almost hear Merlin grinding his teeth in an effort to stay quiet, and keep his magic from flaring out over Camelot. "I assure you that access to the dragon for this game will no longer be possible, or allowed."

"Yes, Sire." She was escorted to one side as the last petitioner approached the throne.

"Sire," the twenty-something looking man said as he bowed. "I seek to start a candy shop in the outer village. I believe it will bring much needed happiness to the kingdom, and respectfully request permission from the throne."

"That seems like a great addition to the outer village. The throne hereby grants permission. The crown also issues the sum of five hundred groat to help you with any start-up costs you encounter."

Shocked the young man bowed as he stammered, "Thank you Sire, you are most generous."

He moved off to the side as Arthur motioned for Perceval and Arwen forward. As the two knights bowed Arthur got an almost evil grin on his face. "Sir Perceval how nice to see you alive. The crown did wonder if you had dropped dead once through the gates of Camelot, seeing as you completely ignored the circling dragon on your way out."

Perceval winced. Arwen's eyes darted to Merlin as he hurried to explain, "Sire, I am afraid that is my fault. I assured Sir Perceval and Sir Tristan that their presence would be neither needed, nor missed."

Arthur looked at Sir Arwen a moment before following his gaze to Merlin. Sighing, he said, "I see." Now he stood up. "As was announced last night magic is now legal in Camelot, and will be treated as any other craft. A person using magic to commit a crime will be given the same trial and, if found guilty, the same sentence as anyone else committing that particular crime. To assist us during this time of transition, and beyond, we need someone who has proved not only trustworthy and loyal to the crown, but who also controls extremely powerful magic. I hereby formally name my Royal Consort as protector of this land, and recognize him as Royal Wizard." He turned and held out a hand to Merlin as he finished with, "Merlin, step forward and take your rightful place at my side."

Merlin ducked his head as he shyly smiled, but he reached out and took Arthur's hand. Arthur squeezed it before giving him a slight tug forward.

"Hey!"

Laughter rippled across the room as Arthur rolled his eyes, saying, "We're waiting on you, you idiot. You sit beside me now, so get your butt over here."

Merlin looked Arthur in the eye as he stepped forward, and around Arthur, to sit in the consort's chair on Arthur's left. "You can let go of my hand, prat."

Arthur blushed as he let go of Merlin's hand, and turned back to face the court before sitting back down. Those gathered took that as a sign that Arthur was done with his announcement and many began to loudly clap while the knights cheered, but there were a few present who just stood quietly. Arthur made sure to take note of who they were even as Merlin shook his head. Perceval and Arwen grinned widely as they bowed to the both of them before making their way to the side of the room.

As the noise died down a teasing male voice floated through the room. "Skinny with big ears isn't what I imaged the most powerful sorcerer to ever live would look like."

A shocked murmur ran through the room at those words. "Do these people even know that you hold the power to move worlds and remake the rules of fate, never mind the power over life and death, in the palm of your hands?"

Merlin's hand quickly darted out to grasp Arthur's arm. "Taliesin, welcome to Camelot. I take it you have been in communication with the druids. I would take the things they say about me with a grain of salt."

Taliesin laughed as he approached the throne. "Actually Emrys, I do believe you are even more powerful than what the druids have led me to believe. I hope Camelot realizes the treasure they have in you."

Merlin smiled at Arthur even as he tightened his hold on Arthur's arm, trying to keep his love from strangling Taliesin. "See Sir Arwen was right, I **am** a treasure." His eyes shifted over to Taliesin for a second before tracking back to Arthur. "Arthur. Arthur, look at me."

Arthur slowly turned his head to look at Merlin. As soon as their eyes met Merlin discreetly waved Taliesin over to the side of the room, and out of Arthur's line of sight. "You made the announcement you dollophead. Taliesin is not a threat to me. I think he just wanted those here to know that Camelot couldn't be in any better hands."

Arthur gave him a look before chuckling. "You trip over your own feet, Merlin. Goddess help us if you are the best hope for Camelot."

Merlin stuck his tongue out at Arthur in response to his teasing before saying, ""Why don't we finish up court, then we can go back to our room. There you can grill me about what Gauis said. You know you want to."

* * *

Blah khien barrah etc. is the witch's song from S.1, E.1 according to Merlin Wiki; the translation is from lyricstranslate dot com. Though it is sung in Welsh, and therefore has no true translation.

Gehælan - (Old English) heal

Lur entrebracier Gemini etc. (and translation) - from a book on Merlin's prophecies

Slæpern - (Old English) bedroom

Recipes for the dishes served can be found in The Medieval Cookbook (Maggie Black)


	14. Chapter 14

Arthur sighed before turning back to court. Scanning the room his eyes found Pirate King Amaethon, and his son Galahad. Motioning them forward he said, "Camelot welcomes Pirate King Amaethon of Grautabryog to court."

Amaethon nodded to Arthur as he said, "The Kingdom of Grautabryog thanks the Kingdom of Camelot for it's warm welcome. Our son and heir..."

Merlin tuned out, court was usually boring, so he figured that now would be a good time to check in with Mordred, like Gauis had suggested. The physician had never dealt with anything like what Merlin was experiencing, and had told him to ask the druids' opinion about why his magic was behaving the way it was.

"_Mordred. Mordred, can you hear me?_"

Laughter flirted through his mind as Mordred replied, "_Yes Merlin, I can hear you. Please stop shouting._"

"_Sorry. I can barely hear you when you talk to me._"

"_That's because...never mind. What did you contact me for?_"

"_My magic has been acting up. Even with Arthur's help I've been having trouble. I was wondering if the druids have any ideas why that would be happening._"

"_You have your anchor, Emerys. It shouldn't be flaring out of control any more. Hold on while I ask Myrddin._"

Merlin half smiled, just before he felt Arthur's elbow in his side. "Ow!" He scowled at Arthur. "What did you do that for?"

"Well let's see, court is over early because some idiot can't keep his conversation out of my head. I kind of got distracted."

Merlin bit his bottom lip, he honestly hadn't realize that he had been broadcasting loud enough for Arthur to hear. "Arthur, I'm..."

Arthur's glare cut his words off. "Sorry, I know. At the moment I don't care about court. What is Mordred saying? I can't hear his side of the conversation."

"Mordred is not sure why I'm still having trouble. He has gone to ask Myrddin if he knows anything."

Merlin worried his bottom lip a few moments before finally hearing, "_Emrys._"

_"Myrddin._"

"Ask him what is going on."

"_I am sending Mordred to Camelot with his wife, Kara. The Power of Three should help, but I believe you are holding on too tight to your magic, Emrys._"

"What is he saying Merlin?"

"He is sending Mordred and his wife to Camelot."

Arthur gave Merlin an evil look. "About you, you clotpole."

"He thinks I'm holding on too tight to my magic."

Arthur looked thoughtful for a moment then said, "He may be right, after all you are magic. What are you so scared of that you can't relax your grip on what is essentially a major part of you?"

Merlin ducked his head as he flashed on all the things that could go horribly wrong. _"Myrddin, are you sure I won't hurt anyone if I let my magic free?"_

_ "If you feel easier using the threefold balance to help you start to learn how to ride the power within, and around you, go ahead. Only, you must realize that eventually you will need to trust only yourself and your bond with your guardian."_

"Merlin!"

"Patience Arthur, he's explaining that Kara, Mordred, and Taliesin can help me test myself."

Arthur looked at him questionably. "How?"

"It's complicated. The seer, druid, and bard trio are suppose to be your Power of Three during your reign. It may be possible, with Mordred as the druid, for me to lean on that strength as I learn not to fear my power."

Arthur reached out to hold Merlin's hand. "That's good, because there really is nothing to fear, my love."

Merlin smiled weakly at Arthur. Just as their eyes met a voice shattered the silence, "I run through time and space, watching, listening, questioning. Worlds of wonders and great knowledge are mine for the journeying. Great Arel Ri, this most humble of bards greets the Heavenly Bear, and thanks him for his welcome. It gladdens my heart to hear your faith in a son of Tir na n'Og."

"What?" Arthur asked as he turned to glare at the figure that had dared to approach the throne without so much as a by your leave.

Merlin sighed. "Taliesin, seriously, do you have a death wish?"

Taliesin chuckled. "That's what Pirate Prince Galahad said when I volunteered to inform you that Sir Arwen, Pirate King Amaethon, and he would like to finalize things with you before they left."

Arthur took a deep breath, slipping back into King mode with some difficulty. "Can the esteemed gentlemen wait one more day?"

Taliesin quickly looked back over his shoulder towards the great doors. Merlin and Arthur followed his gaze to see the very gentlemen they had been discussing hovering just outside.

"Right," Arthur said even as he beckoned them in. Sir Arwen, Sir Galahad, and Pirate King Amaethon joined Taliesin in front of the throne. Sir Arwen and Sir Galahad made to kneel, but Arthur stopped them.

"Skip that nonsense, this isn't a full court." He nodded to Pirate King Amaethon. "I hope you are not here to inform me that I'm about to lose one of my best knights.

Galahad smiled slightly at Arthur's words. "It has been my honor to serve, your majesty. With the blessing of my father, and permission of the court, I request to continue my training at your side."

"The court is pleased to grant your request." Arthur laughed as he stood up, and reached to haul Galahad into a joyous hug. "You are one of the rogues, of course you can stay. The round table just wouldn't feel right without you." He patted Galahad on the back a few times before releasing him. He turned, and held out his hand to Pirate King Amaethon. "Your son has been a true knight of Camelot, and a proud son of Grautabryog. It will be an honor to sign a trade agreement with your kingdom."

Arwen handed Amaethon the Grautabryog treaty, and Amaethon held it out to Arthur with one hand as he shook Arthur's hand with the other. Arwen then held out Calcote's treaty to Arthur. Arthur released Amaethon's hand and took the treaty from Arwen, which he stuck under his left arm so that he could unroll the parchment that the Grautabryog treaty was written on. Merlin watched them all file into the war room off to the left side of the throne room. Drumming his fingers on the arm rest of the consort's chair, he contemplated following them or sneaking back to the royal bed chamber. He had just decided that he much preferred spending time with Bradley to dull treaty negotiations when there was a commotion at the double doors. Glancing over to the war room in the hopes that Arthur had heard the commotion, Merlin heavily sighed when he saw that he was on his own.

"Hey!" He yelled at the knights guarding the entry doors as he stood, and began walking towards them.

One of the knights turned to see who had yelled. Seeing Merlin striding towards him he nodded, and gestured for the entourage in the hallway to follow him into the throne room. Merlin met them halfway, a little surprised to see Tristan and his wife Isolde.

"You are back earlier than expected. Who are these people with you?"

Tristan smiled as he bowed slightly, causing Merlin to blush. "It is a pleasure to be home again, my lord." Sweeping an arm towards the entourage he said, "May I present Prince Riothamus and Admiral Ambrosius of Gleáwceaster, along with their guards to the court. They are here to discuss countermeasures that their Navy may be able to help Calcote and Camelot deploy against the current threat from the Grantabrycg pirates. Also Prince Riothamus wishes to discuss a possible alliance, and trade treaty, between Camelot and Gleáwceaster."

Merlin pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "Damn grapevine spreads news faster than the wind. Why the hell they can't wait for the official announcement by the Royal Cryer is beyond me," he said with his eyes closed.

Because of this he completely missed the fact that the entire Gleáwceaster entourage had murmured a frightened "Dragon Cosmaí" as they hastily dropped to one knee and bowed their heads. Tristan, however, did notice.

"Um, my lord..."

"Tristan, please don't... just don't."

Tristan smiled slightly at the whining frustration that laced Merlin's words. "Merlin, I think you should open your eyes. The Gleáwceaster delegation seems to be, um, frightened of you, or at least of this Dragon Cosmaí that they seem to have mistaken you for."

Merlin rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger before letting his hand drop, and slowly opening his eyes. Groaning at the sight that greeted him he took a deep breath, and loudly shouted, "**ARTHUR**!"

He smiled evilly as he felt Arthur's startled panic, and heard the commotion coming towards them from the war room. It grew even wider as he heard a member of the Gleáwceaster entourage mutter, "Death walks towards us, seeking souls to reap with but a look."

Merlin felt Arthur loom up behind him seconds before Arthur growled low in his throat, and swept Merlin behind him. Merlin chuckled, his love sounded more animal than human when he got like this, no wonder the group cowing in front of them paled even further.

Tristan bowed at the waist before saying, "Sire, may I present Prince Riothamus and Admiral Ambrosius of Gleáwceaster."

Arthur just continued to glare. Merlin poked him in the small of the back with his forefinger with a soft mutter of, "Arthur, they didn't do anything. I'm fine."

Arthur slowly turned his head to look at Merlin even as Taliesin said, "Prince Riothamus, Pirate King Amaethon would like to inquire as to why you seem so afraid of Lord Merlin."

Merlin's eyes held Arthur's as he said, "That is why I wanted you. Seriously, I've been your consort officially for all of six hours, and already everyone insists on calling me Lord. Plus, Tristan was trying to get me to deal with this group all on my own."

Arthur sighed. "Something else we need to work on." Turning back to the Gleáwceaster delegation he said, "Getting back to the business at hand. Welcome to the Court of Camelot. The crown also wonders what exactly you are so terrified of."

Prince Riothamus slowly glanced up at Arthur. "At first, sire, we were just surprised to encounter Dragon Cosmaí in Camelot. We only became frightened when we felt the energy of Reaper Ghruama enter the room."

Merlin's eyebrows rose in surprise at the name. Arthur gave him a questioning look as Pirate King Amaethon said, "The Grim Reaper and the Cosmic Dragon, my, my, that does explain a few things." He bowed to Arthur. "It has been a great honor, and Grautabryog looks forward to the golden age you bring." He nodded to Prince Riothamus. "I will await word of what your seers have seen." With a side look at his own son he finished with, "Once I have had a stern word with my own, personal, seer that is."

Prince Riothamus couldn't help a small soft chuckle at the look on Pirate Prince Galahad's face. Respectively he said, "Yes, Sire."

Pirate King Amaethon and Sir Arwen took their leave, leaving behind a quiet and somber atmosphere. A few minutes passed before Merlin cleared his throat. "Arthur," he quietly said as he motioned for Prince Riothamus and Admiral Ambrosius to stand. Placing his hand supportively in the small of Arthur's back he said, "Why don't we all go into the war room so that the Admiral can outline his strategies, and Prince Riothamus can present you with Gleáwceaster's trade proposal?"

Arthur closed his eyes, and let the tension ease out of his body. "Our consort is right. Let us adjourn to the war room to discuss why you are here." He swept a hand in the direction of the room, indicating that Prince Riothamus and Admiral Ambrosius should follow him. Arthur made sure to reach back and grab Merlin's hand, so that he could drag Merlin into the negotiations this time.

A few hours later they had the beginnings of a trade treaty hammered out, about a dozen countermeasures Gleáwceaster and Camelot could coordinate their troops to deploy against the pirates, and the possibility of a new knight in Prince Riothamus. Dispatching a few servants to guide the Gleáwceaster entourage to a suite of rooms Arthur walked with Merlin back to their rooms.

"While we have a quiet moment why don't you tell me what Gauis had to say about your magical problem. Was he of the same opinion as the druids?"

Merlin smiled. "He didn't seem to have any ideas, he suggested that I reached out to the druids. He did, however, tell me about a story his mother told him when he was a boy. When he had written what he remembered of it down he realized that it is in fact a weak seer's hazy view of what might be. Apparently, she saw the Cosmic Dragon's birth in human form, and warned of the fate awaited if the Dragon's Guardian wasn't born, found, and bonded before twenty-one years had past."

Arthur rubbed his forehead as they entered their bedroom. "Does you being this Cosmic Dragon, and me being your guardian, negate all the other prophesies everyone keeps referring to?"

Merlin chuckled a little. "No. Those are about the Once and Future King, and his Court Wizard. In other words, who we were born as. We still need to bring about the golden age of Albion. Something you have already been working on."

"I have?"

"Yes, you prat. You may not have noticed, but in all three of the trade agreements you are working on there is a small clause saying that the lands of Calcote, Grautabryog, and Gleáwceasterthose will be governed in your name."

Arthur started, he hadn't notice that little addition. It was strange that Merlin had, considering that he had only been present during the last treaty negotiation. Then again, with the bond they shared, it really wasn't that surprising when he took a moment to reflect on it.

"And Gauis' fairy tale?"

"That one is about who we **are**. The thing is, all he can clearly remember is something about the 'end of the world' if I don't find you, so he's not sure what happens now." Merlin shrugged.

"That's a relief, because I get a headache just knowing what I do know. I really don't need another seer trying to tell me how my life's been mapped out long before I was even born."

Merlin kissed Arthur. "Love, I seem to control our fate. While we will bring Camelot's bright future into being, it doesn't mean you should take all they say seriously."

Arthur hugged him close just as Bradley came crashing into the room to fling himself at Merlin. Arthur smiled down at the boy. "Next order of business is to get this little one officially appointed as my heir."

Merlin ruffled Bradley's hair before picking him up. "That can wait until he's a bit older. Trust me when I say that we have time."

Arthur smiled as his eyes caught Merlin's and he saw a forever filled with adventure, surprises, and, above all, **LOVE**.

* * *

Arel Ri - (Gaelic) High King

Dragon Cosmaí - (Irish) Cosmic Dragon

Gleáwceaster - Gloucester

Reaper Ghruama - (Irish) Grim Reaper

The idea of Grim Reaper actually came when the Cosmic Dragon nebula led me to: 'Cosmic Grim Reaper Seen For First Time' at space dot com/5495-cosmic-grim-reaper-time

**A/N: In case you missed it, that's the END! Thanks so much for sticking around, and reading the whole story :) Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
